LA PLAGA
by NGO
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella Swan, Algunos me consideraban una friki porque me encantaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo apocalíptico,...Ahora ya no hay risas. Desde que empezó la plaga todo aquel que está alrededor busca mi consejo, como si yo fuera una especialista en la materia, como si tuviera las claves para sobrevivir...
1. Chapter 1

_Mi nombre es Bella Swan,_

 _Algunos me consideraban una friki porque me encantaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo apocalíptico, libros, series, películas; incluso disponía de una mochila de emergencia motivo el cual había suscitado tomaduras de pelo y cachondeo entre mis conocidos y había servido como idea en algún que otro regalo navideño._

 _Ahora ya no hay risas._

 _Desde que empezó la plaga todo aquel que está alrededor busca mi consejo, como si yo fuera una especialista en la materia, como si tuviera las claves para sobrevivir._

22 de febrero de 2016

En Sant Andreu de la Barca, una pequeña población situada a 20 km de Barcelona. España

Población: 27.327 habitantes A.P. (antes de la Plaga)

No solía ver las noticias, ya no. Desde que mi hija Renesmé de 6 años se proclamara dueña y señora del mando de la tv y por ende de lo que se veía en casa, el _Disney Channel_ era lo único que mostraba la pantalla de mi televisor, por lo que una vez sentada en el bar para tomar mi café tras dejar a la pequeña en el colegio, era cuando ojeaba algún periódico que pudiese haber en el local o me sumergía en _Facebook_ para enterarme qué estaba pasando en el mundo.

Aquella mañana era otra igual que tantas otras, mientras me arreglaba para comenzar el día Renesmé desayunaba viendo _Los siete E_ , unos dibujos de dudoso gusto que no sé por qué extraña razón le fascinaban. Podía pasarse la cerca de media hora que duraban con la cuchara en la mano y la boca abierta mirando sin pestañear fijamente a la pantalla mientras los cereales se le iban escurriendo poco a poco sin darse siquiera cuenta. Pero aquella mañana protestó:

Mamiiiiiii , no sé qué le pasa a la teleee se ha cambiado sola de canal…

Resoplé, porque aunque nos levantáramos dos horas antes siempre íbamos con el tiempo justo para llegar al colegio.

Dejé el cepillo de dientes en el vaso y me dirigí a la cocina mientras me ajustaba la correa del reloj.

¿Has tocado algo cariño?

Noooo, nada – balbuceó con morritos de "arréglamelo porque estoy a punto de llorar"

Cogí el mando de la tv dispuesta a buscar el canal pensando que seguramente le habría dado a algún botón sin darse cuenta, pero al fijar mi vista en la pantalla vi que el canal era el correcto, salvo que allí no estaban los dibujos sino un boletín informativo: habían interrumpido la emisión por una noticia urgente.

" … repetimos altamente contagioso… virus de una cepa gripal hasta ahora desconocida…. La OMS aconseja…. El gobierno español formará un gabinete de urgencia…"

Y no pude oír más, ya que Renesmé se puso a lloriquear. Al cogerla en brazos para intentar calmarla noté que estaba un poco "calentucha". No había pasado buena noche y el jarabe que me recetó su pediatra parecía que no estaba haciendo mucho con sus mocos.

Ay mi niña!, parece que alguien tiene un poquito de fiebre hoy ¿eh? –

Con ella aún en brazos fui hasta el armario de la cocina que me hacía las veces de botiquín y cogí el termómetro. La senté en el mármol junto a sus peces, porque la tía aunque peque pesaba ya lo suyo! Con una mano le puse el termómetro mientras acariciaba su cabecita.

 _BIP BIP BIP_ , el sonido del termómetro me informaba que hoy no habría colegio. 38,4

Llamé por teléfono a Eduard, mi marido, para indicarle que hoy no pasaría por la oficina y que la nena no iría al colegio. Lo bueno de tener tu propio negocio se notaba en estas situaciones, podía organizarme mi trabajo sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Llevábamos más de quince años trabajando los dos de autónomos, incluso teníamos personal contratado. Nos dedicábamos a las instalaciones y aunque siempre estábamos con el agua al cuello teníamos la suerte de poder ir pagando e ir tirando.

Cogí del botiquín el ibuprofeno. Mierda! El bote estaba vacío. Tendría que ir a la farmacia.

Le puse el abrigo a mi pequeña y bajamos al parking. Aunque la farmacia estaba a dos calles decidí ir en coche porque hacía un frío que pelaba, este invierno estaba resultando uno de los más fríos que yo recordara. Vivíamos en un bloque de pisos con parking comunitario y aunque eran cinco pisos con tres viviendas por escalera, rara era la vez que me cruzaba con algún vecino, por lo que, como de costumbre el parking estaba desierto. Llamé al colegio para avisar que Renesmé no iría mientras maniobraba a duras penas con el coche entre el mar de columnas cercanas a mi plaza, y es que aunque conducía diariamente el coche no era lo mío, era bastante torpe y admitía sin ningún pudor que yo conducía porque no tenía más remedio, no porque me gustara o se me diera bien.

El camino hasta la farmacia fue corto. Dejé el coche en doble fila con los intermitentes puestos y nos encaminamos hacia el establecimiento. Estaba hasta los topes. La gente compraba antigripales y mascarillas, aquello me hizo recordar vagamente el boletín informativo que no había podido oír con claridad. Cuando llegó mi turno le pregunté a Marga, la dependienta:

¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?

Nena lo de la noticia ésa.

¿Qué noticia? – pregunté

¿no te has enterado? – me miró con cara de tener tres ojos y la cabeza azul

Pues algo he oído pero no me he enterado bien

Pues la gripe rara, que dicen que es muy contagiosa y ea, todo el mundo a comprar Frenadol y mascarillas! Hay hasta muertos!

Le pedí el medicamento para Renesmé junto con unos caramelos para la garganta y salí de aquella locura. Recuerdo que pensé: Ni que lo regalaran!, cuando me dirigí hacia el coche la cola para comprar antigripales ya daba la vuelta a la manzana.

Aprovechando que ya estaba en la calle decidí pasarme por el supermercado a comprar un par de tetrabriks de caldo de pollo y alguna chuchería para la peque. Siempre que se ponía enferma la mimaba con algún huevo de chocolate de ésos que vienen con un juguete en el interior, era como una tradición. Aparqué y salimos a coger un cesto.

Si la farmacia estaba llena el supermercado parecía el primer día de rebajas. Gente con carros hasta los topes, carreras para coger una barra de pan e incluso dos señoras forcejeando por un salchichón. ¿la gente se ha vuelto loca? Paseé mi mirada por el lugar hasta que di con la causa de todo aquello. En la pantalla de televisión donde solían poner las promociones salían unas imágenes del ejército español en el centro de Barcelona. Saltaban de los camiones militares ataviados con el traje que me recordó cuando los casos de Ébola se extendieron hacia Europa, los NBQ, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los rifles que sujetaban como si la vida les fuera en ello.

A partir de ahí todo se desmadró.

Al mismo tiempo que Renesmé me apretaba la mano que sujetaba se oyó un grito seguido de un estruendo y unos gruñidos. Todo el mundo empezó a correr de un lado para otro, y yo no pude más que soltar el cesto que aún agarraba con la otra mano, alzar a mi hija en brazos y salir pitando. Lo último que atisbé con el rabillo del ojo fue como un tipo con cara de loco saltaba encima a otro y le mordía la yugular.

Las manos me temblaban tanto que pese a que mi coche tenía cambio automático no dejaba de ir a trompicones. Al salir del parking comprobé que la locura vivida en el supermercado se iba extrapolando como una marea al resto de personas que se hallaban en las calles.

Arañé todo el lateral del coche al entrar en mi parking que por suerte seguía vacío. Lo dejé como buenamente pude y mis nervios me permitieron aparcado en mi plaza y corrimos hacia el ascensor. Una vez llegamos a casa cerré la puerta con llave y el sencillo pestillo que habíamos instalado cuando Renesmé aprendió a abrir la puerta sola, no es que fuera a detener a nadie si quisiera entrar ya que se podía abrir fácilmente de un empujón, pero mi salud mental en aquellos momentos me decía que se estaba mejor con él puesto. Puse la tv en busca de algo de información mientras llamaba a mi marido, me contestó al primer tono:

Cariño, estáis bien?- su voz era nerviosa, como la mía

No… si… habíamos ido a la farmacia, y luego al súper y… aquel tío se tiró encima del otro.. y la sangre! Por Dios la sangre… - Estaba empezando a hiperventilar, Renesmé se agarraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba, con la histeria y los nervios no me había dado cuenta de que mi pobre niña llevaba llorando a media voz desde el supermercado. La abracé y susurré que todo iba a ir bien, que mami la cuidaría.

No salgáis de casa! Nena!, yo iré en cuanto pueda.

¿dónde estás?

Estoy en la nave con los chicos, hemos cerrado el portón porque fuera … fuera la gente está rara nena. – su voz era nerviosa, angustiosa. Tragué en seco y respiré hondo. Mis ojos nublados por contener las lágrimas enfocaron el rótulo de las noticias de tv:

" … cerrar puertas y ventanas …. a toda la población se avisa….altamente contagioso…. Rabia….muerte….resurrección….ataques….."

Cariño. Está pasando. – susurré incrédula con miedo a que si lo decía en voz alta pudiera ser realidad. Había leído tantos libros fantásticos sobre el tema que me parecía subrealista.

Lo sé – contestó. Y la llamada se cortó. Intenté contactar con él pero había sobresaturación de líneas, así que decidí ocuparme de lo más urgente, mi niña.

Como no quería estar sola en la habitación la acosté en el sofá, la tapé con su mantita de Frozen, le di el medicamento para bajarle la fiebre y le puse un DVD de una película de dibujos.

Cariño mami tiene que cerrar bien la puerta. – Renesmé era una niña muy madura para su edad, abrazó a su osito y asintió. La besé en la frente y fui a la cocina en busca de mi caja de herramientas, no es que fuera gran cosa pero como aficionada a las manualidades algo tenía. Cogí el martillo y unos clavos, como no tenía listones de madera desmembré una par de sillas y me dediqué a la tediosa tarea de clavarlas entre el marco de la puerta y ésta. Mejor esto que nada.

Cuando hube terminado los improvisados pestillos, me senté junto mi pequeña que se había quedado dormida. Aproveché para buscar información en la tv de lo que estaba pasando, ya no hacía falta buscar el canal de informativos, la noticia estaba en todos y cada uno de los canales:

La gente estaba muriendo.

Moría y luego…

Resucitaba.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 – TOC, TOC… LA MUERTE LLAMA A

**CAPÍTULO 2 – TOC, TOC… LA MUERTE LLAMA A TU PUERTA**

Tres días. Habían pasado tres largos días desde que todo empezara. Tres días en los que no conseguí hablar otra vez con Edward. Tres días en los que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

El primer día me lo pasé pegada a la tv intentando informarme de todo aquello que estaba pasando. Programa tras programa asistía incrédula a charlas de tertulianos en los que todos daban su opinión pero nadie aportaba nada. Se hablaba de mutaciones de la gripe causadas por el cambio climático o armas biológicas pero la realidad es que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el cómo y el porqué. El "cuándo" era lo único en lo que todos coincidían, mismo día, misma hora pero inexplicablemente distintos puntos del planeta… esto daba pie a que la hipótesis sobre un arma biológica tomara fuerza. En internet circulaban variedad de historias conspiratorias pero todas ellas sin ningún fundamento: ¿la Ira de Dios? Un castigo divino por llevar a la humanidad hasta el límite, ¿los extraterrestres? Una raza alienígena en busca de un mundo al que colonizar… por muy locas que parecieran las teorías a mí llegados a este punto, me parecían todas muy plausibles. ¿no andaban los muertos por las calles? ¿Por qué entonces desechar cualquier otra explicación?

Gracias a la _BBC_ se supo que no habían sido los muertos los que se levantaron de sus tumbas, aquellos, los que estaban enterrados allí seguían estándolo. Contra todo lo conocido en el mundo Z, toda aquella persona que estuviera contagiada con el virus de la gripe inexplicablemente mutó. Fue como si alguien hubiese accionado un interruptor y convirtiera a esos seres humanos en zombis, directamente y casi ningún proceso previo, fiebre alta, un par de estertores y ¡pum! pasabas de ser humano a muerto viviente. Hay que joderse.

Cuando supe de esta noticia el corazón se me subió a la garganta. Mi pequeña Renesmé, hecha una bolita en el sofá se sonaba los mocos a casusa de su catarro. Desde que Charlie, mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico dejé de creer en Dios, pero mirando a mi pobre niña, con su nariz roja y sus ojos vidriosos por la fiebre recé. Recé como nunca mientras suplicaba: por Dios ella no. Y parece ser que el todopoderoso escuchó mis ruegos porque ya sin fiebre, aunque con mocos, allí seguía conmigo la razón de mí ser.

Gracias también a la _CNN_ se supo que aquellos que eran atacados por _los convertidos_ (como empezaron a llamarlos antes de que algún valiente llamara a las cosas por su nombre: **zombi!** ) entraban en el proceso de conversión en el que el virus se apoderaba de las células del individuo hasta que su corazón se paraba, que dependiendo la salud de cada uno podía variar de minutos a horas pero inevitablemente acababa convirtiéndose. Arañazos, mordeduras y toda aquella lesión producida por uno de estos seres aseguraban un billete directo al mundo de los no muertos, pues todo apuntaba a que se transmitía por vía sanguínea. Y lo que todo hijo de vecino se preguntaba era ¿cómo coño se mataban?...

Tras asistir en directo a cómo un pobre reportero situado en lo que llamaban "Zona caliente" , llamada así por el gran número de zombis reunidos allí, acababa de forma fortuita con uno de aquellos seres clavándole un trípode del cámara en la sien cuando intentaba escapar de sus garras, el mundo entero supo que para matarlos había que destrozarles el cerebro, cual película de serie B.

El presidente del gobierno español apareció en pantalla bien entrada la noche declarando el estado de excepción e indicando que las fronteras se cerraban. Aquello me pareció una soberana gilipollez. ¿Para qué coño iban a cerrar las fronteras si cada país tenía el mismo problema?, ¿quién iba a asegurarse de que nadie cruzara la frontera? ¿Los militares?, Los mismos que tras ver las imágenes del informativo de la tarde pululaban con los ojos blancos y la boca abierta por el centro de Barcelona buscando nuevas víctimas?

Dio un par más de indicaciones del tipo "no salgan de casa" y "con la ayuda de Dios saldremos de esta" y cerró la emisión para trasladarse junto con su panda de lameculos a lo que imagino sería su bunker supermegasecreto; poco imaginaban que aquel bunker se convertiría en su tumba pues entre aquella panda con traje y corbata estaba el ministro de sanidad con un arañazo muy bien oculto en su brazo…

El segundo día Resnesmé y yo lo pasamos inventariando toda la comida que disponíamos y aprovechamos que aún había agua para darnos una buena ducha y llenar tantas botellas y cazos con agua como pudimos. Tras asearnos, llené la bañera de agua hasta los topes por lo que pudiera pasar. También aproveché para revisar por casa y recopilar lo que nos pudiera servir, no fue mucho.

Armas de fuego no teníamos, una pena o no (según se mirase) ya que otra característica de aquellos seres era que acudían al ruido, por lo que creo no tenía mayor relevancia tener un arma o no. Si acaso me hubiera servido a modo intimidatorio para ésas bandas que según salían en la tv se habían organizado aprovechando el caos creado para cometer pillaje y toda clase de atrocidades. Conseguí juntar una buena colección de cuchillos de cocina, un martillo y tres destornilladores de mi caja de herramientas. Vamos, una miseria, pero menos era nada.

Rehíce las mochilas de emergencia que tantos chistes habían generado en su día. Había tres. Una de Edward, otra de Renesmeé y la mía. Saqué todo aquello que creí no sería necesario y me quedé con lo indispensable. Una muda, linterna, un polar, pilas de recambio, un pequeño botiquín, barritas energéticas, varias latas de conserva, un par de bolsitas de golosinas y tres tabletas de chocolate.

Seguía sin noticias de Edward.

Aquella noche, mi silencioso vecindario dejó de serlo. Serían sobre las once de la noche cuando oí lo que parecían petardos, aunque en mi fuero interno sabía que se trataban de disparos mi mente no lo quería admitir. Dejé a Renesmé en el sofá donde dormía y salí al balcón. Una característica poco práctica de mi salón ya que en lugar de tener ventanas disponía de un gran cristal que daba acceso al balcón. Me asomé con cautela entre las sombras y al momento me arrepentí de ello. Allí en la calle, a cuatro pisos de distancia estaban ELLOS. Primero habían tres, vagando por el parque infantil, un perro ladró desde el bloque de en frente y parece ser que aquello les llamó la atención; no dar con la fuente del sonido les puso nerviosos y uno de ellos arremetió con furia contra el portal, cerrado a cal y canto. Los otros dos le imitaron casi de inmediato. De la persona que había disparado no había ni rastro. Alguien del bloque cometió el error de encender la luz cuando salió al balcón a mirar qué pasaba, y para aquellos seres fue como encender un faro en medio del mar. Gruñían y daban puñetazos sobre la puerta, el escándalo que formaron junto los gritos de los asustados vecinos que poblaban el bloque y los continuos ladridos del perro hizo que la calle se llenara de aquellas cosas en menos que canta un gallo.

No, no , no… - susurré a medida que el griterío de terror de los vecinos aumentaba – Debéis permanecer en silencio!.

Impotente presencié como la fuerza de los cuerpos que allí se agolpaban hacían vencer los goznes de la puerta. Entonces entraron en tropel, como un batallón de muerte y dolor.

Lloré en silencio mientras avanzaban planta por planta esparciendo su semilla, destrozando puertas y cuerpos. Noté el tirón de mi sudadera y cuando me giré, allí estaba Renesmé, con sus ojitos desorbitados por el miedo. Entré en casa cerrando la puerta tras de mí y la abracé, y allí nos quedamos las dos, abrazadas en la misma posición hasta que los gritos se dejaron de oír bien entrada la madrugada.

La mañana del tercer día amaneció gris.

Con la tristeza en el cuerpo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior preparé unos huevos fritos con beicon. Solíamos desayunar leche con cereales o tostadas pero los cereales se habían acabado y el pan se había quedado duro como una piedra, así que pensé que antes de que se fuera la luz y se estropeara lo poco que quedaba en la nevera había que consumirlo, tampoco estaba demás hacer acopio de reservas.

Esa mañana empezaron los cortes de luz, intermitentes pero cada vez más seguidos. Eché una mirada hacia el bloque de enfrente. La quietud era sofocante, no quedaba nadie. Algunas cortinas con manchas de sangre ondeaban de las ventanas abiertas. Del portal salían rastros de sangre que había adquirido un color negruzco. El pequeño parque infantil estaba desierto. ¿a dónde se habrían dirigido aquellos seres? La maraña de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una musiquilla repetitiva. ¡el móvil estaba sonando! Corriendo fui en busca del dichoso aparato hasta que llegué a la cocina y vi a Renesmé hablando por él.

Vale papi, se lo diré. Yo también te quiero. – y mi pequeña bajó el brazo con el que sostenía el aparato y me sonrió.

¿era papá? ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿por qué no me lo has pasado? - no podía culparla por no haberme avisado, era costumbre en casa contestar el que estuviera más cerca, y no era la primera vez que Renesmé cogía el móvil y llamaba a su papi para decirle "Hola".

Papi está bien. Ha dicho que no puede venir con nosotras.-

¿Qué no puede venir con nosotras? ¿Está bien? , la cabeza me daba vueltas elucubrando posibles escenarios en los que en todos ellos Edward salía mal parado.

Haber chiquitina, cuéntame exactamente que ha dicho papi-

Pues eso mami, yo le he preguntado cómo estaba y él me ha dicho que bien, pero que no podría venir con nosotras y que me tenía que colgar.

Recibir aquella llamada fue peor que si no hubiera tenido noticias de él. No sabía a lo que atenerme. No sabía qué debía hacer. Tras intentar llamarle una docena de veces más me di por vencida: salta el contestador todo el tiempo.

Decidí volver a intentarlo más tarde. Renesmé y yo pasamos la tarde peinando a sus muñecas envueltas en sendas mantas, había bajado mucho la temperatura y hacía mucho frío. A media tarde la luz se fue definitivamente para no volver.

Unos toques en la puerta me pusieron alerta. ¿Quién sería?, con el pulso acelerado dejé a Renesmé en la habitación y la obligué a que se escondiera debajo de la cama.

No salgas cariño, pase lo que pase no salgas.

Volvieron a tocar en la puerta. Cogí un cuchillo y miré por la mirilla. Fuera estaba una vecina ¿la del segundo? No estaba segura, la había visto un par de veces en el parking y creo que en alguna ocasión me había cruzado con ella en el ascensor. Dudé en si debía abrir o no. Y me decanté por lo segundo. Podía ver su perfil claramente desde la mirilla, el pelo negro le caía alborotado.

Bella abre por favor! Sé que estás ahí, he visto tu coche en el parking.- me rogó.

Las manos me temblaban tanto que parecía que tenían vida propia.

Qué quieres Tania? – alcancé a preguntar.

Necesito un poco de leche para Ben.- me suplicó – y… y algo de comer para mi… - volvió a rogar. Ben era su hijo, aún no había cumplido el año de edad.

Suspiré. Mi debate interior finalizó cuando la oí llorar suplicando por su hijo.

Espera. – cogí el martillo y desclavé las tablas, giré las llaves y abrí la puerta.

Nada más abrir se deshizo en agradecimientos y pude apreciar que llevaba consigo a Ben en brazos. Los hice pasar y volví a cerrar la puerta.

Ben ocultaba su cara en su pecho y se agarraba con fuerza a su madre. Renesmé salió de su escondite y se lo reproché con la mirada, aunque no le dije nada. Pasamos a la cocina y le ofrecí la poca leche que nos quedaba para el niño y un par de manzanas que quedaban en el frutero para ella que mordió ávidamente nada más tenerla en sus manos. Calenté la leche del niño en un pequeño cazo, se lo puse en un vaso y cogí una pajita.

Lo siento, no tengo biberón- me disculpé.

Gracias, no importa. – me contestó con una triste sonrisa.

Renesmé miraba toda la situación con sus ojitos color chocolate abierto a más no poder. Pero seguía sin decir nada. Tania cogió el vaso de leche que le ofrecía a la par que despegaba a Ben de su pecho. Entonces lo supe: Ben estaba infectado. Unos círculos negros adornaban sus ojos de mirada perdida y el tono de su piel era cerúleo. Me quedé sin habla.

Tania rompió a llorar abrazando de nuevo a su hijo, instintivamente coloqué a Renesmé detrás de mí mientras agarraba de nuevo el cuchillo.


	3. CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRÁS

Hola un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno…

Ya sabéis: todo aquello que os suene, no es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer y bla bla bla. Solo quiero que paséis un buen rato!

P.D. Dejen sus comentarios, ideas o críticas al final de la lectura, una servidora lo agradece! ;)

 **CAPÍTULO TRES- CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRÁS**

Mami… - susurró llena de terror Renesmé. Con mi mano la empujé suavemente hacia atrás cubriéndola con mi cuerpo.

Renesmé cariño, vete a tu habitación – le ordené

Tania seguía llorando abrazada a Ben. Parecía estar en su mundo.

Renesmé se fue a su habitación siguiendo mis indicaciones. Respiré hondo y di un paso hacia Tania. No era consciente de lo fuerte que apretaba el cuchillo en mis manos. Di un par de pasos más y en ese momento Tania salió de su estupor y levantó la cabeza.

No, no , no… Bella… tu no lo entiendes! – Gritó –mi niño no es uno de ellos! , todavía no. –

En un mar de lágrimas intentaba hacerme ver que aún no se había acabado de convertir. Alcé el cuchillo con lágrimas en los ojos y fue entonces cuan Ben levantó su carita y me miró. Sus ojos eran de un marrón apagado por la fiebre, pero aún tenían color, no estaban velados por aquella cortina blanquecina que se suponía debía tener. De inmediato abrí mi mano y el cuchillo cayó rebotando el suelo.

Más tarde, cuando nos hubimos calmado Tania nos contó su historia.

" En el primer día, cuando todo se fue a la mierda fui a ver al padre de James a su casa. Llevaba seis meses que no me pasaba la pensión y visto el panorama necesitaba dinero para huir y poner a Ben a salvo. Pensaba irme a las montañas, mis padres me dejaron en herencia una casa rural que tenía la intención de remodelar y alquilar a turistas de fin de semana con la idea de poder sufragar la hipoteca de mi piso, y como no tenía con quien dejar a Ben me lo llevé con la esperanza de que al verlo dejara de darme largas.

Cuando llegué a su casa no contestaba a la puerta, pero yo sabía que estaba porque se podía oír el sonido de la tv, así que seguí llamando al timbre. La yonqui de su novia me abrió la puerta, estaba drogada, se carcajeó al verme allí en el umbral con el niño en brazos pero me dejó pasar. Se desentendió de nosotros al momento, fue a tumbarse en el sofá a prepararse otro chute y tuve que insistir cuando le pregunté dónde estaba James. Viendo aquella situación era cuando me alegraba de que me hubiese dejado tirada con Ben para irse con aquella tía.

Tras murmurar algo que no entendí me dijo que James estaba en cama porque seguramente le había sentado mal el último chute.

Pero no era un mal chute lo que James tenia ¿no? – Pregunté mientras Tania tomaba un sorbo de agua.

No.

Le habían mordido Bella. Seguramente el camello que le pasaba sus dosis. Mientras su novia se colocaba en la otra habitación James se estaba transformando. Cuando abrí su puerta supe que algo iba mal, un olor dulzón a muerte llenaba la habitación. Él estaba sentado en la cama en la penumbra y no podía verlo con claridad, le llamé pero no contestó. Cuando iba a repetir su nombre salto sobre nosotros gruñendo, yo solo tuve tiempo de apartarme de su camino y salir pitando de allí, mientras bajaba las escaleras pude oír los gritos de su novia.

Cuando llegué al coche Ben lloraba, creía que era por el susto pero había algo más. No sé bien cómo pasó Bella, pero Ben tenía en el cuello un arañazo!, aún me pregunto de qué manera pudo alcanzarle…"

Tania no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y rompió nuevamente en llanto, mientras yo inútilmente trataba de darle consuelo.

Pasado el mal trago cenamos, siempre con un ojo puesto sobre el pobre niño al que le había vuelto a subir la fiebre. Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vuelta pensando en posibles soluciones, habían 3 cosas que tenía muy claras:

Ben tarde o temprano se iba a transformar convirtiéndose en un peligro

Edward por alguna razón que desconocía no podía llegar a nosotras

En aquel piso teníamos escasas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

La opción de salir a la calle afianzaba fuertemente en mi cabeza a medida que sopesaba los pros y los contras. Sabía que tarde o temprano se nos acabaría la comida y el agua, también era consciente de que cuanto más tardáramos en dar aquel paso más infectados habrían en las calles con lo que se nos haría casi imposible movernos. Me sentía atrapada como un ratón en una jaula y aquella sensación no me gustaba nada.

Era muy tarde ya cuando Tania gritó. Rápidamente fui hasta la habitación, en mi fuero interno sabía que Ben ya se había convertido…

 **EDWARD**

Maldita locura. Todo aquello me parecía surrealista. La de veces que me había reído a costa de Bella y su afición de prepper! Ahora no me vendría mal tener una de aquellas mochilas de emergencia que con tanto celo guardaba Bella en la entrada de casa.

Habíamos agotado la máquina expendedora de pastas, también la de refrescos y agua y el hambre se abría paso a pasos agigantados.

Los golpes en el portón de entrada no cesaban, tres largos días con sus largas noches acompañados de aquella macabra sintonía pum, pum, pum… aquellas cosas no se cansaban, era para volverse loco.

Los gruñidos de Mike no ayudaban a que el ánimo mejorase, una cosa era tenerlos fuera y otra bien distinta ver a tu compañero atado con cadenas de la construcción a la tubería del gas. Su transformación nos pilló por sorpresa a todos, justamente había conseguido contactar con mis chicas y resulta que el muy cabronazo elije ése preciso momento para transformarse! Y ahora teníamos dos problemas, el ejército de zombis que se agolpaba en nuestra puerta y aquel que por tantos años había sido nuestro compañero: Mike.

Ninguno de los que nos encontrábamos allí sabíamos que teníamos que hacer para acabar con él. Cuando finalmente nos armamos de valor para acabar con su no-vida comprobamos que no resultaba nada fácil acabar con aquellos seres. Habíamos intentado varias veces la desagradable tarea de ponerle fin, y el ser tenía heridas que de no ser por su condición de zombi inevitablemente eran heridas mortales, pero no sabíamos por qué aquella cosa seguía lanzando dentelladas al aire. Sabíamos bien poco respecto al tema, lo poco que hablé con Bella y lo que Emmet pudo alcanzar a oír por la radio el primer día camino a la nave. Estábamos prácticamente a ciegas.

Rogaba a Dios por que Bella y mi pequeña estuvieran a salvo.

Un chirrido me sacó de mis cavilaciones y Jasper vino corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

Ed ! es el portón! – gritó a pleno pulmón con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo,

A la carrera cogí el soplete en una mano mientras gritaba órdenes:

Emmet ! Garret traed las barras de hierro!, Jasper ! coge el otro soplete!- y sin tiempo que perder encendí el soplete y nos pusimos a soldar la puerta. Ésta estaba siendo desencajada a causa de la presión que ejercían los cientos de cuerpos que se agolpaban tras ella.

Fue una carrera contra reloj, en la que nos jugábamos la vida. Mientras soldábamos las gotas de sudor se metían en nuestros ojos, las manos nos temblaban y el corazón nos palpitaba tanto que creía se nos saldría por la boca. Pero tras quince críticos minutos con el alma en un puño logramos reforzar el portón aunque, para bien o para mal aquella puerta ya no se podría abrir.

Solté el soplete y me escurrí hasta quedarme sentado en el suelo, cerré los ojos y di gracias a Dios por salvarnos una vez más.

No sabía que debía hacer a continuación, pero lo único que estaba seguro era que teníamos que salir de allí, lo antes posible.


	4. CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRÁS II PARTE

Y para que se animen a dejar un comentario, aquí les dejo de regalo otro capítulo ;)

Ya sabéis: todo aquello que os suene, no es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer y bla bla bla. Solo quiero que paséis un buen rato!

 **CAPÍTULO 4 – CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRÁS - II PARTE**

 **BELLA**

Cuando entré en la habitación la escena parecía sacada de una de las películas que tanto acostumbraba a ver. Ben tenía atrapada a su madre, la pobre mujer forcejeaba con lo que fuera su hijo que inútilmente intentaba desasirse del agarre de sus muñecas con sus pequeñas manitas ahora convertidas en garras de acero, su madre a duras penas podía contenerlo. A horcajadas sobre ella lanzaba dentelladas a escasos milímetros de su progenitora, el sonido de los chasquidos al abrir y cerrar sus mandíbulas me erizó el vello. Sin pensármelo dos veces agarré al pequeño zombi por los brazos tirando éstos hacia atrás, esto lo cogió por sorpresa y volteó su cabeza de lado a lado aumentando los chasquidos de sus dientes.

Tania aprovechó para aún en el suelo recular unos pasos, su respiración era agitada, su cara bañada en lágrimas una muesca de terror que tardaría tiempo en desaparecer.

Abrí de una patada la puerta del baño de la habitación y con un movimiento en seco lancé el pequeño cuerpo hacia dentro del baño aterrizando éste sobre su cara en el suelo. Rápidamente cerré la puerta del baño mientras llamaba a Tania sujetaba con mis manos el picaporte, desconocía si estos seres tenían la capacidad de girar pomos pero no quería arriesgarme a que pudiera abrirla por accidente.

Tania!, te necesito! – mi respiración, acelerada por la adrenalina era entrecortada. Tania estaba quieta mirando al infinito, aún en el suelo.

Tania por Dios!, Ayúdame!- grité con la esperanza de sacarla de su estado.

Mami dime qué necesitas- una vocecilla calmada a mi espalda me ofreció toda la ayuda que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento. Respiré hondo para serenarme, no quería asustar más de lo que ya debía de estar Renesmé.

Nena, cariño. Necesito algo para atar al pomo de la puerta, una cuerda o algo así- le pedí. Oí sus pequeños pasos alejarse detrás de mí y enseguida volvió.

¿Mami esto sirve?- me giré aun sujetando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, dentro podía oír los intentos de aquel ser intentando ponerse en pie. Renesmé sostenía en su mano el cinturón de su bata color rosa, inexplicablemente ella estaba serena. Me miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones esperando mi contestación.

Claro!, si!, es perfecto- contesté. Alargué mi mano y cogí el cinturón. Con un par de vueltas y nudos lo até al pomo y llevé el otro extremo a la maneta del armario que había junto la puerta tensando así el cinturón. Justo cuando terminaba el último nudo la puerta se sacudió, aquella cosa debía haber conseguido ponerse en pie y ahora arremetía con rabia contra la puerta buscando una salida.

Abracé a Renesmé y me aseguré que estaba bien. Con Tania la cosa fue más difícil, no se movía, no articulaba palabra. Me costó un esfuerzo tremendo levantarla del suelo y llevarla hasta el sofá, fuera de aquella habitación en la que seguían oyéndose los golpes contra la puerta. La revisé concienzudamente en busca de algún mordisco o arañazo pues no quería tener ninguna desagradable sorpresa, pero no hallé ninguno. Los daños que ella pudiera tener no eran físicos, me compadecí de ella mentalmente pensando que de estar en su situación yo en lugar de estar en shock me hubiese vuelto loca, así que podía llegar a entender perfectamente su situación.

Renesmé – le dije suavemente- haz tu mochila, nos vamos.

Revisé una vez más el contenido de mi mochila, me puse ropa cómoda: unos vaqueros, una camiseta y un polar al que le corté la capucha para evitar ningún agarre indeseado en un momento dado. Me trencé mi largo cabello y lo recogí todo lo que pude con el mismo fin, unas botas de montaña y unos gruesos calcetines completaban mi atuendo. Al llevar el polar deseché la chaqueta porque ésta me limitaba la movilidad, pasaría algo de frío pero lo prefería así, no quería correr más riesgos de los necesarios. Equipé a Renesmé de similar manera, pero le añadí unos guantes, una bufanda de tubo circular y un gorro de lana.

Los golpes que venían del baño no cesaban.

Vestir a Tania se convirtió en una tarea algo difícil. No cooperaba. Era como tener una muñeca a tamaño natural, su mirada estaba ida en alguna parte, imagino que reviviendo el momento en el que su hijo dejó de serlo para intentar comérsela. Yo le hablaba despacio, pero ella parecía no estar allí. Aquello me complicaría la salida.

Me asomé al balcón una última vez comprobando el estado de la calle. A lo lejos podía ver un par de figuras tambaleantes pero salvo eso la puerta del parking estaba despejada. Perfecto, pensé, ahora es el momento. Estaba convencida de que quizás salir de noche era un terrible error y sumamente arriesgado, pero no quería estar ni un minuto más encerrada con aquel ser allí, además tenía el presentimiento de que si no lo hacía ahora ya no podríamos salir. No sabía cuánta razón tenía…

Al cerrar la puerta de casa lo oí. Un murmullo lejano.

Conforme baja las escaleras piso tras piso el murmullo se acrecentaba. De una mano llevaba a Renesmé, de la otra tiraba de Tania que me seguía (a Dios gracias) sin poner resistencia, y la mochila cargada a la espalda. El murmullo se convirtió en una letanía de gruñidos y golpes.

Allí estaban. Cientos de ellos. Aparecieron en mi campo de visión cuando bajé los dos últimos escalones a la planta principal. Agolpados tras el cristal del portal, mientras dejaban rastros sanguinolentos sobre el mismo. Nos quedamos petrificadas, Renesmé gimió y me apretó la mano, Tania ni se inmutó. Supe exactamente cuándo se percataron de nuestra presencia porque la masa de cuerpos que conformaban aquellos seres se enervó, furiosos arañaban y golpeaban el cristal de la puerta que nos mantenían alejados de ellos, un crujido, seguido de una larga línea en el mismo hizo que saliera del estado de stand by en el que me encontraba y me lancé a la carrera hacia la puerta que daba al parking y justo cuando abrí la puerta el cristal que los contenía estalló en mil pedazos.

Corrí todo lo que Renesmé y Tania me permitían arrastrándolas conmigo. Renesmé no pudo seguir mis pasos y tropezó cayendo al suelo pero no me detuve, de un tirón la alcé y proseguimos hacia el coche que ya se encontraba a un par de metros. Chocamos contra la carrocería y solté a Tania para coger las llaves que se encontraban en mi bolsillo, por nada del mundo soltaría a mi pequeña. Aquellos seres se colaron por la puerta de entrada al parking , se había formado un tapón porque todos querían ser los primeros en pasar y darnos caza y aquella situación nos regaló unos valiosos segundos en los que aproveché para abrir el coche y hacer entrar a Tania y Renesmé. Justo cuando conseguía entrar y cerrar mi puerta el tapón se disolvió y empezaron las carreras hasta el vehículo.

Temblando como una hoja que gira el viento a su antojo pulsé el botón de encendido y el motor arrancó, el estridente sonido que generaba los enrabió aún más si cabe. No eran rápidos, pero sí constantes. Llegaron hasta el coche cuando terminé de maniobrar para encararlo hacia la salida. La lluvia de golpes ensordecía los gritos de pánico de Renesmé. Lentamente pisé el acelerador, aunque mi instinto quería pisar a fondo me contuve ya que no quería empotrarme contra una de las mil columnas que poblaban el parking o dañar de alguna manera algo vital del coche al chocar con la masa de cuerpos que nos rodeaban. Poco a poco fui avanzando hasta la rampa de salida, empujando suavemente a aquellos seres. Prefería concentrarme en el camino y no mirar directamente a ninguno de aquellos siniestros rostros pero era inevitable ver alguno y el estado en el que se encontraban. Me impresionó. Ver todo tipo de heridas mortales y a aquellos seres en pie.

Me preocupaba que las lunas del coche no aguantaran los envites a las que estaban siendo sometidas, y también me preocupaba lo mucho que tardaba la puerta en abrirse, así que pegué un pequeño acelerón para poder dejar atrás la masa y ganar algo de tiempo para que la puerta se abriera.

Idiota de mí!

No había tenido en cuenta que la puerta se abría con el mando, pero como no había electricidad el mando no servía una mierda. Los seres iban ganando el poco terreno que había conseguido sacar con el acelerón.

Mami ya vienen!- gritó Renesmé. Con un nudo en la garganta sopesé mis opciones que eran pocas o ninguna: tendría que abrir manualmente la puerta.

Renesmé cariño, tengo que salir para abrir la puerta.- Renesmé saltó de su asiento y se agarró a mi cuello llorando.

No mami! No salgas ahí fuera están los monstruos! –lloraba desesperada apretando su agarre.

Nena, tengo que hacerlo…- intentaba soltar su agarre, pero ella no me lo permitía.

Los zombis se acercaban cada vez más, estaban a un metro escaso del coche. Entonces sucedió todo muy rápido. Tania salió del coche, cerró la puerta y se fue hasta el portón. Yo grité que volviera al coche pero tan solo me miró y sonrió. La puerta del parking se abría poco a poco, los engendros habían llegado a la trasera del vehículo, Tania seguía junto el portón de acceso, no se movía. Los zombis golpeaban con saña el vehículo, algunos pasaron de largo en busca de Tania, lentos pero sin pausa, una presa más fácil en esos momentos. La puerta se deslizaba lentamente y aún no tenía hueco suficiente para salir por ella, en uno de los golpes que una criatura dio la ventanilla del lado de Renesmé ésta se agrietó, Tania al verlo agarró el portón con ambas manos y lo forzó abrirse deprisa; con aquella acción firmó su sentencia de muerte, ya no le daría tiempo volver al vehículo. Nos miramos en silencio yo transmitiéndole toda mi gratitud por que con aquella acción nos daba una oportunidad a Renesmé y a mí, ella despidiéndose de la vida y con ello de la carga de haber perdido a su hijo, mientras yo avanzaba hacia la salida le daban alcance tres de esos seres, no luchó, ni siquiera se movió, dejó que aquellas cosas la mordieran y desgarraran sin luchar, se había rendido. Pero nosotras no.

Aceleré el vehículo y salí de aquel infierno volviendo a rascar la carrocería, irónicamente pensé en la cara que pondría Edward cuando viera lo que le había hecho a su precioso coche. Atrás quedaron los zombis, por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como con su lento e implacable avance salían a la carretera estirando sus garras en un inútil intento de alcanzarnos.

Lloré junto Renesmé en silencio, mientras seguía conduciendo hacia un futuro incierto aunque con total convicción de que lucharíamos, hasta el final. No nos rendiríamos.


	5. UN POCO DE AIRE

Primero de todo quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado un comentario:

Cloe Porter: sí creo que Bella y Edward se encontrarán tarde o temprano.

Andre22-twi: Siempre ponemos a Tania de mala malísima y pensé que ya era hora de ponerla en otra tesitura.

Tary Masen, TheFearOfYou, Sonia y el/la desconocido/a…

 **A TODOS VOSOTROS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

No os hacéis una idea de lo que emociona saber vuestras opiniones ;)

Gracias también a los que me han agregado para seguir mi historia!

Y ahora vamos con el capi…

 **CAPITULO 5 – UN POCO DE AIRE**

La ventaja de vivir en las afueras se hizo evidente una vez llegamos al polígono industrial que había junto mi barriada. Toda la zona estaba desierta. Busqué un sitio donde poder estacionar y pasar desapercibidas, lo encontré justo detrás de una antigua y abandonada nave industrial. Allí a oscuras, con la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna apagué el motor y abracé a Renesmé. Mi pobre niña estaba tan callada por la impresión de lo vivido que no sabía qué decirle.

Cariño, ¿cómo estás? – le susurré levantando su mejilla suavemente. Ella intentaba fijar la vista en mi rostro, no sé quién se preocupaba más por cómo estaba la una, ella o yo!. Los rastros de las lágrimas derramadas se habían secado de sus pómulos, me chupé un dedo y se lo pasé por ellas para limpiarle la cara, ella odiaba que hiciera eso y enseguida me puso cara de asco.

Maaaamiiiiii – se quejó.

Hiiijaaaa- le contesté como siempre que se quejaba por alguna cosa, y como siempre las dos nos echábamos a reír al instante. Me resultaba raro oír nuestras risas después de todo lo que estaba pasando pero fue como un bálsamo para recuperar un poco la razón. Nos abrazamos más fuerte aún, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que mi pequeña me preguntó:

Mami, porqué esas personas quieren hacernos daño?- desde el primer día estuve esperando aquella pregunta y desde el primer día sabía que sería difícil contestarla, así que lo intenté lo mejor que pude.

Renesmé, mi amor – comencé mientras la cogía en brazos y la sentaba en mis rodillas- ya sé que todo esto da miedo, y créeme cuanto de te digo que yo también lo tengo, ésas personas se pusieron enfermas y a causa de ello han dejado de ser personas. No entienden lo que hacen…

No sabía muy bien cómo continuar, o si ella estaba entendiendo lo que yo le intentaba explicar.

Pero están muertas ¿verdad? – me preguntó, cogí aire ¿aumentaría el posible trauma que ya de por sí tendría el que yo le dijera que sí? , decidí decirle la verdad.

Sí nena, esas personas están muertas – le contesté esperando su reacción.

Pero…. Pero entonces Dios se ha enfadado con ellas y por eso no han ido al cielo?- me preguntó.

Qué difícil me estaba resultando!, ella sabía que yo no creía en dios, aunque su padre sí. Edward y yo habíamos hablado del tema y finalmente dejamos que ella decidiera si quería asistir a clases de religión o no, y las eligió. Ella creía en Dios y yo lo espetaba. ¿Qué se suponía que le tenía que decir? Cuando nos encontrábamos ante preguntas como éstas era Edward el que sabía cómo explicarle para que ella entendiera! Era él el que como si tuviera un don conectaba con ella y le hacía todo más fácil, pero Edward no estaba aquí. El corazón se me oprimió al pensar en él.

Nena, no creo que Dios esté enfadado con nadie, a veces pasan cosas malas y Dios no las puede evitar- Le dije con la esperanza de que cambiara de tema.

Claro! – contestó segura de sí misma – es que ÉL está muy ocupado ayudándonos para que a nosotras no nos pase nada!- me contestó con una seguridad inusual en una niña de 6 años , y supe que el tema había quedado zanjado.

Qué reconfortantes fueron las palabras de mi pequeña!, incluso desde mi punto de vista en relación a lo divino aquellas palabras pronunciadas con la inocencia de mi pequeña estaban tan llenas de convicción que por una vez me pregunté si no era yo la que estaba equivocada respecto a ÉL, si en realidad existía un Dios que velaba por nosotras.

Intentamos dormir un poco aunque el coche resultaba bastante frio e incómodo. Renesmé se tumbó en los asientos de atrás poniendo su pequeña cabecita en mi regazo, yo me limité a cerrar los ojos, a reclinar la cabeza sobre la ventana e intentar dejar la mente en blanco, la ventanilla aún estaba llena de restos de sangre y fluidos. Contra todo pronóstico nos quedamos dormidas.

El ruido de un motor me despertó. Me puse alerta. Aún era de noche, pude oír como el vehículo se detenía y sonaba lo que parecía el ruido de una puerta al cerrar. Al momento oí los gritos, una voz de mujer:

Royce! Por favor no!- suplicaba aquella voz.

Desde mi posición no podía ver nada, tan solo la esquina del edificio abandonado. Sabía que tenía que permanecer invisible, y que no era asunto mío, bastante tenía ya de lo que ocuparme!, pero los gritos aumentaban, y con ello la posibilidad de que atrajeran a aquellos seres ya que aunque estábamos en un apartado lugar el silencio que imperaba hacía que cualquier sonido sonara amplificado por mil. Dudé entre despertar o no a Renesmé, y finalmente con un suave movimiento la desperté:

Renesmé cariño, mami tiene que hacer una cosa. Necesito que te quedes aquí y cierres el seguro hasta que vuelva.

Aún somnolienta cogió las llaves entre sus manitas y asintió. Salí del coche y cerré la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible, en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón llevaba un cuchillo, en la mano, el gato para cambiar la rueda del coche. Avancé lentamente hacia la esquina del edificio, cuando llegué a ella me agaché y me arriesgué a mirar; allí se oían claramente los gritos de mujer, por Dios si no se callaba ya iba a atraer a todos los muertos vivientes que hubieran a kilómetros a la redonda!. Desde mi posición no veía mucho así que decidí avanzar un poco más, los contenedores de basura allí olvidados me sirvieron como escondite.

La visión que tuve desde allí me revolvió el estómago: un corpulento hombre abusaba de una pobre chica, de manera tan atroz que por poco vacio lo poco que había en mi estómago. La pobre se debatía con toda su furia pero aquel tipo era inmenso!, tumbada en el suelo aquella desconocida soportaba los envites de aquella bestia que sostenía un cuchillo en su garganta y a cada acometida el cuchillo rozaba el cuello de la mujer que ya chorreaba sangre abundantemente. No pude soportarlo, algo dentro de mí hizo _click_ y como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia me vi avanzado sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de aquella bestia que no se percató de mi presencia, levanté el gato del coche y con todas mis fuerzas bajé el brazo propinándole un mortal golpe en el cráneo. Ni tan siquiera pestañeé, ni hubo sentimiento de culpabilidad cuando su cabeza se abrió como un melón y parte de lo que creo era su masa encefálica quedó desparramada por el suelo, solo sentí asco, pero no por mi acción si no por aquel tipo en sí mismo. Alargué la mano y se la ofrecí a aquella pobre chica que me miraba agradecida.

Vámonos de aquí- le dije, ella tomó mi mano y se intentó acomodar lo poco que quedaba de su ropa.

La llevé al coche donde ya totalmente despierta me esperaba Renesmé que nos abrió en cuanto nos vio llegar. Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada, me limité a rebuscar en mi mochila y ofrecerle la muda de recambio que en ella llevaba:

Toma- le ofrecí tendiéndole en la mano la ropa. Contraria a lo que creí que haría (llorar y lamentarse) se secó las lágrimas despreciativamente con una mano y alargó su brazo para coger la ropa.

Gracias- dijo muy entera – y por la ropa también – añadió.

Su implícito cumplido quedó flotando en el aire. Se cambió en silencio y me acerqué a curarle la herida que aún sangraba en su cuello. Fue Renesmé quien rompió el silencio:

Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó. La mujer, rubia como el oro la miró y le sonrió.

Me llamo Rosalie.

Yo me llamo Renesmé, pero mis amigas me llaman Nessie- le dijo mi pequeña ofreciéndole su pequeña mano para estrechársela, contraria a lo que yo esperaba no mencionó nada sobre lo sucedido, pero podía notar en sus ojos el reconocimiento de que algo muy malo le había sucedido a aquella mujer. Rosalie tomó su mano y la saludó

Encantada Nessie-

Yo soy Bella- dije presentándome

¿Bella? Preguntó-

Isabella, pero me gusta Bella- Respondí. – el silencio que se hizo fue algo incómodo, así que arranqué el coche y me dispuse a salir de allí. Habíamos llamado mucho la atención y ya se vislumbraban unas lentas siluetas cerca del edificio colindante así que era mejor poner tierra de por medio.

Al pasar por el vehículo en el que Rosalie y aquel engendro habían llegado ésta me hizo parar. Entró en el coche y salió llevando una pesada bolsa con ella. Regresó junto nosotras y nos marchamos de allí en busca de un lugar en el que poder descansar.

 **EDWARD**

Jasper, Garret, Emmet y yo teníamos hambre. Hambre y sed, mucha sed. Nos habíamos bebido hasta el agua de las cisternas del lavabo pero de aquello hacía ya algunas horas y nuestras bocas volvían a ser como estropajos. Mike seguía junto la tubería, incansable, dando dentelladas al aire sin ton ni son, por momentos se enrabiaba y otros parecía que entrara en un letargo como si se estuviera recargando, normalmente cuando nos metíamos en la oficina y no nos tenía a la vista.

Nos juntamos los cuatro en la oficina para intentar trazar algún plan que nos sacara de aquella situación. Tras deliberar y decir muchas opciones surrealistas fue una tontería de las de Emmet la que finalmente nos brindó la idea para salir de allí.

Ojalá me picara una araña y fuera como spiderman! – había dicho el grandullón – así me subiría por las paredes y podría largarme de aquí! – continuó diciendo.

Entonces se me ocurrió.

Emmet eres brillante! – le dije con una sonrisa.

Lo soy? – preguntó extrañado – Jasper debió intuir por dónde iban mis pensamientos que afirmó también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

Por supuesto que lo eres! –

Me fui hasta la zona de almacén y empecé a rebuscar entre cubetas y cajas mientras Garret y Emmet me miraban preguntándose qué coño estaba tramando, Jasper sonreía orgulloso mientras apuraba las últimas caladas de su cigarrillo.

Y por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando: El sistema de cuerdas y arneses con las que nos colgábamos para realizar trabajos verticales. Una vez las tuve en mano supe cuando Emmet y Garret comprendieron qué era lo que nos disponíamos hacer ya que sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus caras.

La idea era muy sencilla. La nave industrial solo disponía de una entrada y salida que era el portón que habíamos soldado por lo que salir por allí, dado el comité de zombis hambrientos que seguían incansables aporreándolo anulaba completamente aquella opción. Todo el lugar era un recinto de hormigón y vigas altas sin ventanas, pero disponíamos de un gran tragaluz en el techo que daba a parar al tejado del edificio. Aquella sería nuestra vía de escape.

Nos equipamos con ropa de trabajo, las botas estaban reforzadas con punta de hierro. Cada cual seleccionó a modo de arma defensiva aquello que más le gustó de entre las herramientas que disponíamos: picos, macetas y llaves inglesas de gran tamaño que prendimos a nuestros cinturones de trabajo.

Le tocó a Jasper por ser el más ágil y ligero subir hasta arriba para realizar la sujeción del sistema de cuerdas, escaló por las estanterías de material sin dificultad, luego pasó a la viga y anduvo por ella hasta llegar al tragaluz. El cierre del tragaluz estaba oxidado por el paso del tiempo y se resistía a ser abierto por lo que Jasper solucionó el contratiempo con un par de golpes con la maceta, la hoja de la ventana colgaba ahora abierta desde el techo dejando pasar el gélido aire del exterior.

Uno a uno recorrimos el camino que minutos antes Jasper había trazado, era mi turno. Tenía un pie puesto en la primera balda cuando lo que quedaba de Mike emitió un gruñido; me pareció un gruñido lastimero, como si aquella cosa supiera que nos íbamos y se quedaba sola y abandonada. Con decisión salté de nuevo a suelo firme y me encaminé hacia ella mientras el resto de mis compañeros me llamaban.

Había recordado algo de las muchas películas que Bella me obligó a ver con ella en su día, y no tenía nada que perder al intentarlo y si lo conseguía me sentiría satisfecho de poder darle la paz al que fue mi compañero. Con un contundente golpe le aticé en la cabeza con la llave inglesa, y aquella cosa cayó laxa al suelo para no volver. Sin decir una palabra volví sobre mis pasos y me dirigí al encuentro de mis compañeros y amigos. Ahora ya sabíamos cómo acabar con aquellas cosas.

Encima de aquel tejado además de frío hacía aire. Los cuatro nos quedamos mirando atónitos la masa de cuerpos que se agolpaban junto a la puerta, jamás hubiésemos podido salir por ahí! Eran tantos…

Con todo el sigilo que pudimos nos encaminamos hacia la parte trasera del edificio, trabajamos deprisa, en silencio, sincronizados como era habitual en nuestros trabajos. Una vez tuvimos los arneses puestos nos deslizamos rápidamente por la fachada, en saltos de a dos estuvimos en un santiamén en tierra. Ahora venía lo difícil, intentar acercarnos a los vehículos quedaba descartado, qué ironía! Los teníamos a tan solo unos metros pero con aquellas cosas de por medio era como si estuvieran en la luna!, inalcanzables. A la carrera cruzamos el tramo urbanizado que quedaba hasta llegar a un extenso bosque por el que continuamos corriendo un buen trecho y los pulmones nos pidieron oxígeno.

Un minuto por favor! No puedo más!- Garret respiraba tan agitadamente que parecía le fueran a salir los pulmones por la boca.

Nos sentamos a descansar.

Bien, ahora ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Jasper– No podemos correr eternamente!

El plan ahora es sobrevivir- dijo Emmet seriamente, a lo que Garret contestó en broma:

Vaya planazo! Se te ha ocurrido a ti solo?

Joder tío! Vete a la mierda - Contestó Emmet molesto. Emmet siempre había sido la alegría de la huerta, y en las pocas ocasiones en la que solía ponerse serio todo el mundo daba por hecho de que seguía de broma, y entonces era cuando se cabreaba. Lo hacía pocas veces, pero cuando cuándo se cabreaba había que temerle así que decidí intervenir.

Em, tranquilo tío. No te lo tomes a mal. Garret solo te estaba tomando el pelo.

Se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron. Ya está, la disputa estaba zanjada y olvidada, así éramos nosotros.

Creo… - comencé a decir- que lo más sensato sería buscar un vehículo. –

Y algo de agua y comida- añadió Emmet

Yo tengo que ir en busca de Alice- anunció Jasper

Alice era la mujer de Jasper, se habían casado un par de años atrás y estaban esperando su primer hijo. De hecho, aquella misma semana se había cogido la baja pues se encontraba en la recta final del embarazo, cosa que por un lado era una noticia estupenda ya que como enfermera que era se había librado de asistir a la debacle que aconteció en el hospital en el que trabajaba; por otro lado ¿qué posibilidades podía tener una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación en aquella situación? Me callé la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente ¿seguiría viva Alice?

ALICE

Shhhhh mujer calla! Nos van a oír

N..ni que…e fuer…a tán fá…fácil …. Uf uf uf uf – respondió Alice, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas.

Qué mierda de situación!, tendría que haber cogido el trabajo que me ofrecía mi primo- se quejó Jacob- quién me manda a mí ir por el buen camino! Mierda de empresa de transportes! – Jacob aguantaba los apretones que Alice le daba cada vez que tenía una contracción, su fuerte brazo adornado con tatuajes aguantaba estoicamente el agarre de la pequeña mano que sostenía intentando darle apoyo en aquella situación de mierda.

Cr..eo, creo que ya viene- anunció Alice

Cojonudo!.


	6. FE

CAPITULO 6 – UN POCO DE FE

 **BELLA**

Rozaba el alba cuando apagué el motor del coche. Había conducido por una carretera que rodeaba el pueblo dirección a la montaña, llegó un punto que la carretera desaparecía y continuaba un camino forestal de tierra; seguí avanzando mientras bordeaba la cara oeste de la montaña hasta que empezó a clarear y allí entre pinos y matorrales me detuve. Estábamos exhaustas.

Con el trinar de los pájaros de fondo y la distancia puesta entre aquellos seres y nosotras me sentí segura. Bajé del coche a estirar un poco las piernas y hacer mis necesidades tras un arbusto, Renesmé y Rosalie me imitaron. Una vez atendimos nuestras necesidades rebusqué en la mochila unas galletas y unos zumos y desayunamos, siempre con el sonido de los pájaros de fondo.

Después del frugal desayuno Renesmé se acomodó bajo unos de los pinos con su libro de dibujo y sus colores, el sol de la mañana nos calentaba pese a las bajas temperaturas, Rosalie y yo aprovechamos el momento para saldar la conversación que teníamos pendiente. Había mucho de lo que hablar, Rose se acomodó y comenzó su relato:

" _Soy camarera…. Bueno lo era, supongo – rectificó con una agria sonrisa en sus labios- trabajaba turnos de 14 horas en un bar de mala muerte, el típico bar de carretera. Por circunstancias de la vida acabé trabajando allí, no tengo muy buen ojo para los tíos ¿sabes? Y el último me dejó con lo puesto y más deudas de juego de las que podía pagar con mi sueldo de telefonista. Un día llamó a mi puerta un tipo al que mi ex (que se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra) debía mucho dinero. Y créeme Bella, cuando digo mucho dinero, era mucho!, el tipo venía con la idea de hacerme pagar a golpes la deuda pero cuando me vio parece ser que se lo pensó mejor y me ofreció trabajo. Como ya te he comentado el bar era un antro de mala muerte, nada que no hubiera evitado toda mi vida pero no me dieron otra opción , tenía que aguantar a una panda de borrachos subida a unos tacones y servirles cervezas enseñando el escote… o eso creía yo. Una vez más me equivoqué._

 _No eran unos mindundis cualquiera Bella, esos tipos eran mafiosos, de los de extorsión y pistolas, y yo había visto y oído mucho, me encerraron allí; vigilada las 24 horas del día ¿por qué? No lo sé!, pero cuando la pandemia se propagó vi mi oportunidad para escapar de aquello, prefería mil veces enfrentarme a los zombis que estar un minuto más entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Así que cuando todos se hubieron marchado huyendo a vete tú a saber dónde para escarpar de los muertos aproveché y cogí el todoterreno para escapar, pero ése malnacido me encontró, un matón venido a más que nadie tenía en consideración y que al verse solo se creció. Ya me tenía ganas, y le habían parado en más de una ocasión los pies cuando intentaba propasarse conmigo porque como llevaba en su naturaleza el maltratar a las mujeres el capo no quería que "estropeara su mercancía" (a saber los planes que aquel hijo de puta tenía para mí!), en fin, el resto de la historia te la puedes imaginar, a la primera oportunidad que tuvo me forzó, y me hubiera matado de no ser por ti Bella, así que gracias de nuevo, te debo la vida."_

Yo que aún intentaba asimilar todo aquel relato digno de una película de El Padrino cerré la boca, pues me di cuenta que desde que Rose comenzara su relato la había ido abriendo poco a poco hasta dejar colgar la mandíbula, era tal mi asombro que carraspeé un par de veces tratando de decir algo con coherencia, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue un asombrado:

Vaaaayaaa! – dije como una boba, recapacité a tiempo y añadí – No tienes que agradecerme nada Rose, lo hice encantada.- ya pasaría cuentas después con mi conciencia pero en aquellos momento la muerte de aquel tipo no me pesaba y más ahora que era conocedora de la historia y del final que Rose hubiera tenido a manos de aquella escoria.

El sol se había ocultado tras las nubes por lo que la temperatura volvió a bajar, un estornudo de Renesmé captó mi atención, la llamé para que entrara en el coche y no se enfriara. Me levanté y sacudí mis pantalones.

Bien, ahora qué?- Pregunto Rosalie mientras me imitaba.

Ahora qué? – repetí

Qué cual es el plan?, que hacemos ahora? – me preguntó daño por hecho de que seguiríamos juntas.

Rose, yo… me gustaría ir en busca de mi marido, pero no sé cómo estará la cosa por allí. No te puedo pedir que nos acompañes porque seguramente sea peligroso, pero la verdad es que me gustaría mucho que te unieras a nosotras-

Rose me miró muy seria, mientras anduvo para el coche y sacaba la bolsa que recogió del vehículo mafioso y la habría ante mis ojos para enseñarme su interior me dijo:

Si es peligroso, pero creo que esto nos puede ayudar.

Dentro de aquella enorme bolsa de deporte había un arsenal! Con la boca abierta me acerqué a admirar de cerca todas aquellas armas, munición, granadas , cuchillos de combate y cosas que no sabía para qué servían y dudaba mucho que lo supiera algún día.

Lo que no tengo ni idea de cómo se usan- añadió Rosalie mientras cogía un arma en sus manos y la miraba recelosa.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro, estaba más que encantada con la sorpresa!

No te preocupes por eso Rose…. yo sí.

 **JACOB**

En mi puta vida lo he pasado tan mal! Ni tan siquiera cuando me trincaron tras robar en aquella licorería! Santo Dios! Cómo podía sangrar tanto una mujer! Y cómo se atrevían a llamarlas "el sexo débil"? aquella menuda mujer se portó como una campeona, con la que teníamos encima y en pleno parto fue capaz de guiarme muy serenamente entre empujón y empujón. Ahora mientras descansaba con el bebé entre sus brazos y yo terminaba de limpiarme la sangre de mis manos fui consciente de la proeza que Alice había hecho. En silencio, sin dar un solo grito para no alentar a aquellas cosas que nos acechaban tras la puerta fue capaz de traer al mundo a una pequeña criatura. Me preocupaba que el niño se pusiera a llorar, pero de momento se dedicaba a dormir plácidamente junto su madre, ajeno a todo el horror y el peligro que nos rodeaba.

Me senté en el suelo ya que habíamos utilizado el mobiliario para atrancar la puerta del pequeño apartamento. Mecánicamente eché mano al paquete de tabaco que llevaba en el bolsillo y me puse un cigarrillo en la boca, en el preciso momento que lo fui a encender caí en la cuenta que no estaría bien que fumara con el crío allí al lado así que en dos pasos me planté en el pequeño balcón y disfruté de mi veneno. Daba vueltas y vueltas buscando la manera de poder salir de allí, evidentemente tendría que llevar conmigo a aquella desconocida y su pequeño por muy gamberro que hubiese sido no me perdonaría jamás que algo les pasase, así que el dejarlos fuera para salvar mi culo estaba fuera de discusión. Mi pregunta era cómo narices iba a escapar de allí arrastrando conmigo a una mujer recién parida y a su pequeño y posiblemente ruidoso bebé.

La idea se me ocurrió cuando lancé la colilla del cigarro por el balcón, aquellas viviendas compartían fachada con el bloque de al lado que providencialmente estaba en construcción, y su portería de entrada daba justo a la otra calle, los zombis pululaban por nuestro edificio y desconocía el estado del portal, pero mirando aquel bloque en construcción se podía ver claramente a falta de ventanas que estaba vacío. Repasé mentalmente una y otra vez el plan y más animado por el convencimiento de que realmente era factible fui a despertar a Alice.

Le expuse el plan, y tras perfilar un par de detalles estuvo de acuerdo en que lo lleváramos a cabo. Cada vez admiraba más a esta menuda mujer, tenía una fortaleza y un valor que más de un pandillero del barrio hubiese querido para sí!

Resuelta acomodó a el pequeño bebé en una especie de mochila de ésas que permiten a las madres llevar a sus hijos, la verdad es que no sabía una mierda de bebés y sus parafernalias pero viendo cómo se acomodaba al pequeño y ajustaba las correas me pareció el invento del siglo. A la espalda se colgó una pequeña mochila con cosas para el pequeño, yo llevaba una mayor con algo de comida y abrigo, no llevábamos nada ni remotamente parecido a un arma.

Con sigilo salimos al balcón, tal y como habíamos planeado yo sería el primero en pasar al otro edificio así podría buscar algo para que Alice y el pequeño pudieran pasar al otro lado sin arriesgarse más de lo necesario. Me subí a la barandilla mirando hacia el edificio en obras, aunque lo que en un futuro pretendía ser el balcón de la vivienda éste solo estaba formado por el suelo del mismo, un trozo de cemento sin pulir lleno de materiales de construcción que nunca más se usarían. Cogí aire y de un salto fui a parar a la pequeña plataforma gris sin mayor problema, ahora mi misión consistía en buscar algo que me sirviera para que Alice pudiera pasar ya que tenía muy claro que el salto aunque sencillo, sería algo imposible para alguien con las escasas energías que la mujer pudiera tener en ésos momentos y menos aun portando un recién nacido.

Le hice señas para que esperara y me encaminé hacia el interior, rebusqué en un par de habitaciones hasta que encontré un tablón que perfectamente podría servir para lo que necesitábamos. El tablón era grande y pesado y lo arrastré ahorrando fuerzas para cuando tuviera que levantarlo. Hice algo de ruido pero me dí prisa en llegar a la pequeña plataforma donde Alice me esperaba.

Con un movimiento alcé el tablón y lo dejé caer en la barandilla del balcón donde la mujer visiblemente nerviosa aguardaba, éste al caer sonó como el _gong_ de una campana y oímos cómo aquellas cosas aullaban intentando localizar la procedencia del sonido. Insté a Alice a que se subiera por la improvisada pasarela, teníamos que darnos prisa antes de que nos descubrieran. Alice se encaramó en el tablón y empezó a avanzar a pequeños pasos abrazando fuertemente al pequeño mientras yo sostenía con mis manos la tabla, supe cuando todo se torció porque los ojos de aquella mujer mudaron a una expresión de miedo señalándome frenética a mi espalda en un intento de seguir callada para no delatarnos. Al girarme me encontré de cara con uno de aquellos seres. Aún llevaba el uniforme de trabajo, un guarda de seguridad supuse. Su cara, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba destrozada dejando al aire parte de su mandíbula que abría y cerraba en una mueca gótica, automáticamente se me erizó el bello de la nuca. Aquella cosa se abalanzó sobre mí con una fuerza inhumana, la sujeté como pude intentando mantenerla lo más alejada de mí posible pero las fuerzas me iban menguando y aquellos dientes estaban cada vez más cerca de mí. Frenético busqué a mi alrededor algo con lo que poder defenderme, pero no había nada a mi alcance, estaba seguro de que aquel sería mi fin, de repente el zombi cayó encima de mí desmadejado e inerte. Cuando mi visión se enfocó en lo que tenía delante, pude distinguir a Alice temblando y sostenía una barra de hierro con la punta ensangrentada…

 **EDWARD**

Encontrar aquel vehículo con las llaves puestas fue tan providencial como hallar un oasis en medio del desierto. Afortunadamente el conductor había apagado el motor antes de su huida por lo que no tuvimos problema alguno al ponerlo en marcha.

Tras hacer una parada en una apartada gasolinera en la que nos aprovisionamos de sándwiches, bolsas de patatas y cacahuetes y botellines de agua, decidimos que no nos separaríamos, permaneceríamos juntos, y juntos iríamos a por Bella, Renesmé y Alice.

Por cercanía le tocó primero el turno a mi familia, Jasper aunque nervioso comprendió que era lo más lógico y no objetó nada al respecto. La visión que apareció ante mi cuando llegamos a la zona hizo que el alma se me cayese a los pies, pues se podían apreciar los estragos que aquellas cosas había hecho a su paso. No había gran cantidad de ellos, tan solo cinco o seis aguardaban como aletargados por la zona del parking ; una gran cantidad de sangre ya seca y restos de lo que en su día fuera una persona se esparcía junto la puerta de entrada, aquellas cosas se habían ensañado tanto con aquella persona que había sido imposible la resurrección de la misma, no conseguí distinguir si los restos pertenecían a una mujer o a un hombre y no estaba seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto ¿sería Bella?, aparté de mi mente aquella duda que me carcomía y me centré en la tarea que teníamos por delante.

Con nuestras herramientas preparadas entramos a pie al lugar y de manera sincronizada fuimos golpeando aquellas cosas que nada más vernos se activaban como un muñeco enfurecido. No tuvimos mayor problema en acabar con ellos, una vez terminada la tarea corrí escaleras arriba en busca de mis chicas.

A cada paso que daba mi miedo se acrecentaba un poco más, el terror a que las hubiera perdido me atenazaba la garganta y me apretaba el corazón, no fui consciente de que a la par que subía iba recitando una plegaria a Dios rogando por ellas.

Cuando por fin entré en casa el silencio que me recibió me dejó helado.

¿Bella? ¿Renesmé? – Las llamé.

La única contestación que tuve fueron unos golpes que provenían del dormitorio.

No permití que nadie me acompañase, avancé hasta la puerta y vi que el cinturón de la bata de mi hija impedía que lo que fuera que estuviese dentro pudiera salir. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas pues tenía la certeza de que dentro de aquel baño la que se encontraba era mi querida hija, rápidamente confeccioné en mi cabeza la historia de lo que podía haber sucedido y sin razón aparente relacioné aquella masa de piel y huesos que había encontrado en el parking con el cuerpo de Bella.

Desaté los nudos del cinturón lentamente y agarré fuertemente el pomo de la puerta, para aquel entonces las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi cara nublándome la visión. Me deshice de ellas con la manga de mi jersey y tras coger aire abrí la puerta. Aquella cosa se abalanzó sobre mi rabiosa y tras dar un traspié perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas al suelo, el zombi no perdió la oportunidad y reptó por mis piernas, a partir de ahí todo fue muy rápido. Aquella cosa abrió sus fauces y me mordió, rápidamente Emmet me la sacó de encima con una patada y descargó con toda su furia el martillo contra la cabeza de la criatura, yo perplejo me palpé la zona donde aquel engendro me había mordido y me relajé cuando me aseguré que aquellos pequeños dientes no habían podido traspasar el duro tejano del pantalón. Cuando me incorporé y me percaté de que mi pequeña no tenía nada que ver con aquella cosa lloré a la par que me embargaba una inmensa alegría.

Fue Garret quien encontró la nota:

"Edward si estás leyendo esto significa que no estamos juntos, nos hemos tenido que marchar. Cuidado porque en el baño está el hijo transformado de la vecina! Me llevo conmigo a Renesmé, te prometo que la mantendré a salvo aunque me cueste le vida en ello. Si no consigo encontrarte te esperaré a las afueras del pueblo, donde los viejos trenes

Con amor,

Bella"

Mis chicas estaban vivas. Releí la nota un par de veces hasta absorber todas y cada una de las palabras, me inquietaba la parte en la que mencionaba que intentaría encontrarme no me hacía ninguna gracia que anduviera por ahí sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba con todos aquellos zombis al acecho, pero sabía que Bella era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir, era fuerte y testaruda y quizás la persona mejor preparada en una situación como la que estábamos viviendo gracias a su manía de prepper. Leía cada manual de supervivencia que caía en sus manos, se pasaba horas debatiendo con los frikis de medio mundo por internet intercambiando consejos y técnicas para sobrevivir, estaba en plenas condiciones físicas gracias al deporte diario y aunque ya hacía algunos años que no practicaba había sido cinturón negro en autodefensa. Sí, claramente Bella sabría arreglárselas sola.

Jasper me sacó de mi ensoñación poniéndome una mano en el hombro. No hizo falta que me dijera nada más, tocaba su turno, teníamos que ir a por Alice.

Salimos del edificio sin ninguna complicación, nos subimos al vehículo y nos encaminamos en dirección a la zona donde vivían Jasper y Alice.

El camino estuvo libre, no se veía un alma por las calles ¿dónde estaban los zombis?, muy pronto lo averiguaríamos. Emmet que era quien conducía giró a la derecha para ir por la calle principal, teníamos que pasar necesariamente por allí para poder llegar hasta la calle donde se encontraba el piso de Jasper, al girar nos encontramos de golpe con una masa de cuerpos que ocupaba toda la ancha avenida, como de una siniestra manifestación se tratara. Al vernos los primeros cuerpos que estaban en primera fila emitieron un grito alentando a la masa que allí se congregaba. Emmet frenó en seco mientras gritaba:

Ostia puta!-

Retrocede! – grité.

Sin perder tiempo, metió la marcha atrás y apretó el acelerador, la masa de cuerpos ya avanzaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto hacia nosotros.

Con un golpe de volante Em hizo virar el coche y se metió por una bocacalle a toda pastilla. Zigzagueó por un par de calles más mientras el resto nos intentábamos sujetar a lo que fuera posible y evitar golpearnos. Esquivó a duras penas un accidente múltiple que taponaba la calle y se subió a la acera sin aminorar la velocidad llevándose por el camino una papelera de hierro, aquello debió de hacerle algún daño al vehículo porque de inmediato el coche empezó a perder velocidad y a salir un humo de color negro por el capó. El coche se paró completamente en aquella estrecha calle, no teníamos a la vista a ningún muerto pero el rumor se iba acrecentando por momentos por lo que suponíamos debían estar cerca.

Nos bajamos del vehículo cuando los primeros seres hacían acto de presencia al principio de la calle. Al mirar hacia el otro lado vimos con terror que también habían muertos en aquella zona, estábamos atrapados! Los muertos se acercaban poco a poco y nosotros nerviosos comprobamos con rapidez los accesos a los locales de aquella zona, pero tan solo contábamos con un par de puertas fuertemente cerradas, al ser un callejón no había muchas opciones.

Cuando ya pensábamos que la suerte nos había abandonado un silbido nos llamó la atención hacia la parte superior de unas escaleras de emergencia:

Aquí arriba! –

Un tipo con greñas y los brazos llenos de tatuajes se afanaba en soltar la escalerilla que daba acceso a las escaleras. Una vez se hubieron deslizado hasta el suelo uno a uno nos encaramamos a ellas, Garret que cerraba la comitiva no vio al muerto que se le echaba encima justo cuando iba a subir. El muerto con saña le arrancó un mordisco del brazo, haciendo que Garret gritara de dolor y se deslizara hasta el suelo perdiendo así su agarre. Rápidamente bajé los escalones hasta estar nuevamente en el suelo y la emprendí a golpes contra aquel ser hasta que quedó inerte en el suelo. Ayudé a Garret a subir por las escaleras y una vez arriba con un movimiento más fuerte de lo que pretendí gracias a la adrenalina las hice subir hasta asegurarlas a su posición, dejando la marea de muertos que ya alcazaba la zona con los brazos extendidos hacia nosotros bramando por no poder darnos alcance.

Taponé con mi jersey la herida, Garret sudaba copiosamente y apretaba los dientes aguantando el dolor. Todos sabíamos perfectamente lo que aquello quería decir, tarde o temprano nuestro amigo se convertiría. Una conocida voz que provenía desde la azotea dijo:

¿Jasper?-

Levantamos nuestras cabezas, y allí asomada, con el atardecer de fondo recortando su figura se encontraba Alice con un bebé entre sus brazos.


	7. Adelanto - Fíate tú de los militares

Adelanto CAPITULO 7 – Fíate tú de los militares

 **BELLA**

Le expliqué a Rose el funcionamiento básico de la pistola, hicimos unos cuántos tiros de prueba, para ello tuvimos que subir hasta lo más alto de aquella montaña pues no quería a arriesgarme a que el ruido pudiese atraer a aquellos seres, aunque pensaba que incluso oyéndolo la altura de la montaña lo distorsionara y no supiesen su procedencia.

Resultó que Rosalie no lo hacía nada mal, no se acercaba ni de lejos a la puntería que yo tenía pero la verdad es que era bastante buena para no haber disparado un arma en su vida. Le expliqué de mi afición al tiro, dejada un poco de lado desde que nació Renesmé y acogió la noticia con entusiasmo señalando lo bien que nos vendría que alguien supiera del tema. Valoré enseñarle a Renesmé a disparar, y aunque en un principio dudé quise que por lo menos supiera del funcionamiento por si llegado el momento ella tuviese que defenderse por sí sola. La niña prestó mucha atención a todo lo que yo decía, e incluso tuvo un par de preguntas al respecto, una vez terminada la charla le dejé efectuar un solo disparo bajo mi atenta supervisión. Evidentemente erró el disparo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el aplomo que mostró al efectuarlo, no se asustó tal y como yo pensaba que pasaría, pese a mis advertencias del ruido que haría al apretar el gatillo , el retroceso que tendría y todo lo demás, agarró la pequeña pistola con sus dos manitas y disparó. Que mierda de vida, mi niña disparando un arma.

Di por finalizada la clase y guardé el arma, una cosa era enseñarle a disparar y otra bien distinta dejar permanentemente un arma en sus manos, aunque sí que le informé de en qué bolsillo la guardaba por si acaso.

Todo era por si acaso, pero esperaba que nunca pudiera llegarla a necesitar.

La noche se nos echó encima y decidimos pasarla allí arriba, hacía más frío pero la soledad de aquel lugar era reconfortante. Me atreví a encender un pequeño fuego para calentar un par de latas de garbanzos, el cuerpo nos pedía algo caliente y nada más las hube calentado apagué el fuego. Sin riesgos, sin llamar la atención. Aquellas eran nuestras premisas.

Nos metimos a dormir dentro del coche cerrando con seguro las puertas. A la mañana siguiente teníamos pensado acercarnos a la nave para saber si Edward seguía allí así que intenté descansar lo que la situación me permitió.

Rozaba el alba cuando me desperté. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que éramos atacadas por aquellas bestias, con la boca aún seca por el estrés sufrido en el sueño me desperecé despertando a mi paso a todas las ocupantes.

Tras unos zumos y un poco de aseo nos montamos en el coche dirección al polígono donde se encontraba nuestra nave industrial. Cuando llegué hasta ella no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, la entrada estaba abarrotada de aquellas cosas; jamás podríamos pasar entre aquella multitud. Intenté serenarme y pensar con claridad ¿qué debía hacer?, aún no habíamos sido detectadas por aquellas criaturas, así que con sigilo bordeé el polígono hasta dar con la parte trasera del mismo, fue Rosalie quien me llamó la atención sobre las cuerdas que colgaban del techo y bailaban al aire, al verlas comprendí que dentro de aquel edificio ya no había nadie. Reconocería aquellos arneses en cualquier sitio pues en su día me habían costado una buena suma de dinero. Edward se había ido.

Conociéndolo seguramente habría pasado por casa en busca de nosotras por lo que de ser así (y estaba casi segura) habría encontrado la nota que le dejé así que tomé la decisión de ir al punto de encuentro que le había dejado como referencia: la antigua estación de trenes. Arranqué el coche en dirección allí, ya quedaba menos para reencontrarnos!

 **EDWARD**

Fue llegando a la zona de las antiguas vías cuando los vimos. Militares! Por fin la obtendríamos ayuda que tanto necesitábamos.

Salir de la azotea de aquel edificio no fue muy complicado gracias a que pudimos saltar de una azotea a otra y así sucesivamente hasta alejarnos de aquella masa que pululaba por las calles. El reencuentro de Jasper y Alice fue tan emotivo que casi rompimos a llorar todos los presentes y el bebé era lo más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo. Todos acogimos la buena nueva con mucha ilusión, el ver aquel par de enamorados junto con su hijo hizo que el corazón me doliese gritando por mi familia. Garret aguantaba aunque había perdido mucha sangre y la fiebre ya había hecho mella, pero aún era Garret y nos negamos a dejarlo atrás así que allí estaba junto nosotros, en aquella furgoneta que encontramos y que aquel tipo de greñas llamado Jacob había hecho un puente.

Al contar Alice su historia sobre lo vivido Jasper abrazó a Jacob agradeciéndole infinitamente el haber estado al lado de su mujer en aquellas circunstancias, el tipo algo incómodo por tanto agradecimiento se deshizo de su abrazo diciendo que el que estaba agradecido era él , ya que por lo que contó Alice le había salvado la vida.

No quise preguntarle dónde había aprendido a hacer puentes a los coches, por su aspecto (y no me consideraba clasista) uno podía llegar a imaginarlo, pero aquella habilidad era muy bienvenida en aquellos momentos.

La furgoneta tenía asientos para seis personas, tres delante y tres detrás, y a parte una zona de carga donde acomodamos a Garret para que pudiese estar lo más cómodo posible. Alice y Jasper junto el bebé iban en la segunda fila de asientos siempre atentos vigilando a Garret, Emmet, Jacob y yo delante. Jacob en ningún momento dejó que Emmet o yo nos pusiéramos al volante argumentando, tras saber de nuestra desastrosa huida, que él jamás estrellaría el vehículo con ningún elemento y muchos menos una triste papelera.

Cuando divisamos el puesto militar Jacob frenó. Dos militares avanzaron hasta nosotros con sendos rifles en las manos, al avanzar pudimos ver la pancarta que colgaba en la barrera, rezaba así:

 _ **PUESTO DE MANDO**_

 _ **DIVISION VULTURI**_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda sin motivo aparente, por lo bajo oí a Jacob como comentaba:

Esto no me gusta.

Pronto sabría cuánta razón tenía…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7 – Fíate tú de los militares

 **BELLA**

Le expliqué a Rose el funcionamiento básico de la pistola, hicimos unos cuántos tiros de prueba, para ello tuvimos que subir hasta lo más alto de aquella montaña pues no quería a arriesgarme a que el ruido pudiese atraer a aquellos seres, esperaba que incluso oyéndolo la altura de la montaña lo distorsionara y no supiesen su procedencia.

Resultó que Rosalie no lo hacía nada mal, no se acercaba ni de lejos a la puntería que yo tenía pero la verdad es que era bastante buena para no haber disparado un arma en su vida. Le expliqué de mi afición al tiro, dejada un poco de lado desde que nació Renesmé y acogió la noticia con entusiasmo señalando lo bien que nos vendría que alguien supiera del tema. Valoré enseñarle a Renesmé a disparar, y aunque en un principio dudé quise que por lo menos supiera del funcionamiento por si llegado el momento ella tuviese que defenderse por sí sola. La niña prestó mucha atención a todo lo que yo decía, e incluso tuvo un par de preguntas al respecto, una vez terminada la charla le dejé efectuar un solo disparo bajo mi atenta supervisión. Evidentemente erró el disparo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el aplomo que mostró al efectuarlo, no se asustó tal y como yo pensaba que pasaría, pese a mis advertencias del ruido que haría al apretar el gatillo , el retroceso que tendría y todo lo demás, agarró la pequeña pistola con sus dos manitas y disparó. Que mierda de vida, mi niña disparando un arma.

Di por finalizada la clase y guardé el arma, una cosa era enseñarle a disparar y otra bien distinta dejar permanentemente un arma en sus manos, aunque sí que le informé de en qué bolsillo la guardaba por si acaso.

Todo era por si acaso, pero esperaba que nunca pudiera llegarla a necesitar.

La noche se nos echó encima y decidimos pasarla allí arriba, hacía más frío pero la soledad de aquel lugar era reconfortante. Me atreví a encender un pequeño fuego para calentar un par de latas de garbanzos, el cuerpo nos pedía algo caliente y nada más las hube calentado apagué el fuego. Sin riesgos, sin llamar la atención. Aquellas eran nuestras premisas.

Nos metimos a dormir dentro del coche cerrando con seguro las puertas. A la mañana siguiente teníamos pensado acercarnos a la nave para saber si Edward seguía allí así que intenté descansar lo que la situación me permitió.

Rozaba el alba cuando me desperté. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que éramos atacadas por aquellas bestias, con la boca aún seca por el estrés sufrido en el sueño me desperecé despertando a mi paso a todas las ocupantes.

Tras unos zumos y un poco de aseo nos montamos en el coche dirección al polígono donde se encontraba nuestra nave industrial. Cuando llegué hasta ella no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, la entrada estaba abarrotada de aquellas cosas; jamás podríamos pasar entre aquella multitud. Intenté serenarme y pensar con claridad ¿qué debía hacer?, aún no habíamos sido detectadas por aquellas criaturas, así que con sigilo bordeé el polígono hasta dar con la parte trasera del mismo, fue Rosalie quien me llamó la atención sobre las cuerdas que colgaban del techo y bailaban al aire, al verlas comprendí que dentro de aquel edificio ya no había nadie. Reconocería aquellos arneses en cualquier sitio pues en su día me habían costado una buena suma de dinero. Edward se había ido.

Conociéndolo seguramente habría pasado por casa en busca de nosotras por lo que de ser así (y estaba casi segura) habría encontrado la nota que le dejé así que tomé la decisión de ir al punto de encuentro que le había dejado como referencia: la antigua estación de trenes. Arranqué el coche en dirección allí, ya quedaba menos para reencontrarnos!

 **EDWARD**

Fue llegando a la zona de las antiguas vías cuando los vimos. Militares! Por fin la obtendríamos ayuda que tanto necesitábamos.

Salir de la azotea de aquel edificio no fue muy complicado gracias a que pudimos saltar de una azotea a otra y así sucesivamente hasta alejarnos de aquella masa que pululaba por las calles. El reencuentro de Jasper y Alice fue tan emotivo que casi rompimos a llorar todos los presentes y el bebé era lo más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo. Todos acogimos la buena nueva con mucha ilusión, el ver aquel par de enamorados junto con su hijo hizo que el corazón me doliese gritando por mi familia. Garret aguantaba aunque había perdido mucha sangre y la fiebre ya había hecho mella, pero aún era Garret y nos negamos a dejarlo atrás así que allí estaba junto nosotros, en aquella furgoneta que encontramos y que aquel tipo de greñas llamado Jacob había hecho un puente.

Al contar Alice su historia sobre lo vivido Jasper abrazó a Jacob agradeciéndole infinitamente el haber estado al lado de su mujer en aquellas circunstancias, el tipo algo incómodo por tanto agradecimiento se deshizo de su abrazo diciendo que el que estaba agradecido era él , ya que por lo que contó Alice le había salvado la vida.

No quise preguntarle dónde había aprendido a hacer puentes a los coches, por su aspecto (y no me consideraba clasista) uno podía llegar a imaginarlo, pero aquella habilidad era muy bienvenida en aquellos momentos.

La furgoneta tenía asientos para seis personas, tres delante y tres detrás, y a parte una zona de carga donde acomodamos a Garret para que pudiese estar lo más cómodo posible. Alice y Jasper junto el bebé iban en la segunda fila de asientos siempre atentos vigilando a Garret, Emmet, Jacob y yo delante. Jacob en ningún momento dejó que Emmet o yo nos pusiéramos al volante argumentando, tras saber de nuestra desastrosa huida, que él jamás estrellaría el vehículo con ningún elemento y muchos menos una triste papelera…

Cuando divisamos el puesto militar Jacob frenó. Dos militares avanzaron hasta nosotros con sendos rifles en las manos, al avanzar pudimos ver la pancarta que colgaba en la barrera, rezaba así:

 _ **ALTO: ZONA MILITARIZADA**_

 _ **PUESTO DE MANDO**_

 _ **DIVISION VULTURI**_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda sin motivo aparente, por lo bajo oí a Jacob como comentaba:

Esto no me gusta.

Pronto sabría cuánta razón tenía…

 **BELLA**

Decidimos hacer una parada, casi no nos quedaban provisiones y al pasar por aquel polígono vimos para nuestro deleite la nave industrial de un conocido supermercado. Aquello nos pareció una gran idea ya que adentrarnos en la zona urbana en busca de un súper quedaba fuera de nuestro alcance por la cantidad de zombis que seguramente pulularían por allí.

Aparqué el coche junto al muelle de carga, metí las llaves debajo de la alfombrilla del conductor tal y como habíamos quedado Rose y yo, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que una de las dos la llevara encima y que el resto dependiera de la suerte que corriera la portadora, debíamos sopesar todas las posibilidades y tras descartar dejarlas puestas tomamos la decisión de esconderlas allí debajo. Si alguien entraba e intentaba robarnos el vehículo no las encontraría, en cambio si teníamos que salir corriendo de allí podríamos localizarlas fácilmente. Toda precaución por pequeña que fuere era bienvenida.

Avanzamos las tres juntas, con Renesmé en el centro, Rose y yo íbamos armadas con un par de cuchillos en la mano y las pistolas en el cinturón aunque evitaríamos todo lo posible el uso de ellas por el ruido que provocaban nos sentíamos más seguras con ellas encima. El lugar gracias a Dios estaba desierto, quien quiera que estuviese allí se había ido cagando leches dejando la puerta de entrada abierta cosa que nos facilitó la tarea. Al entrar todo parecía estar en orden, hileras de estanterías llenas de productos no perecederos abarrotaban el lugar. Como un par de niñas en navidad Rose y yo recorrimos el recinto probando, tocando y asombrándonos al encontrar cosas tan rutinarias como la pasta de dientes bajo la sorprendida mirada de Renesmé. Cada una se agenció un carro y lo fue llenando de aquello que consideró oportuno: galletas, latas, agua, batidos… Me fijé que Renesmé miraba embobada hacia uno de los estantes en particular

Qué pasa cariño? – le pregunté

Mami, mira allí están las chocolatinas!- me dijo con ojos brillantes por la emoción. Me giré hacia donde me señalaba y cogiéndola de la mano nos acercamos hacia ellas.

Ah, qué te gustan las chocolatinas no?- le pregunté risueña

Claro mami!, me encantan! – me dijo mientras nos reíamos.

Pues entonces…. ¿a qué esperas? A por ellas pequeña! – y se lanzó a coger chocolatinas a manos llenas, su cara de felicidad me calentó el corazón.

El sonido de un motor acerándose nos quitó la alegría en seco. Rosalie se acercó corriendo hasta nosotras:

Un vehículo militar! - digo entre jadeos por la carrera.

Rápidamente ocultamos los carritos con la comida que habíamos cogido detrás de un estrecho bloque de estanterías, trepamos por una de ellas y nos cubrimos detrás de unos grandes paquetes de papel higiénico. Por muy militares que fueran no pensábamos confiar en nadie. El sonido del motor cesó, se oyeron cómo se cerraban las puertas del camión y seguidamente unos pasos que se dirigían a la entrada del local.

Rose y Renesmé me miraron y yo poniendo un dedo en mis labios les hice ver que tenían que guardar silencio. Dos hombres y una mujer vestidos de militares aparecieron en nuestro campo de visión y pudimos oír su conversación:

Manda cojones que yo tenga que venir a por provisiones! – se quejó la mujer con cara de disgusto

Vamos Jane, no es para tanto! –dijo uno de los hombres, el más joven de los tres aunque lo ignoraron de inmediato.

¿Qué pasa , te pensabas que por calentarle la cama a Laurent te ibas a librar de salir ?- se carcajeó el tercero

Vete a tomar por culo Félix!- le espetó la mujer con odio

Seguíamos la escena desde nuestro escondite, Rose y yo intercambiábamos miradas escépticas convencidas de que no dejarnos ver había sido la mejor decisión.

Chicos, busquemos lo que hemos venido a coger y larguémonos de aquí- intermedió el chico más joven intentando apaciguarlos.

Tú te callas! A mí no me das órdenes- le dijo el hombre al chico joven dándole un empujón, éste levantó las manos en señal de rendición, se dio media vuelta y fue a por un carrito mientras el hombre y la mujer se reían a carcajadas.

La mujer se acomodó encima de un palé de detergente, sacó un cigarro y se puso a fumar tranquilamente, el hombre la imitó. Mientras tanto el joven sudaba cargando el carrito mientras iba tachando lo que cogía de lo que suponía era una lista.

Jared, no te dejes nada de la lista, la última vez te olvidaste el whisky y a Laurent no le hizo ni puta gracia! , y tú Félix deberías darte una vuelta, ése coche de ahí fuera no estaba hace unos días- dijo la rubia mujer mientras soltaba tranquilamente una bocanada de humo.-

Nuestros músculos se pusieron en tensión, Rose me miraba y yo negué con la cabeza y le hice un gesto con la mano en señal de que se quedara quieta. Renesmé temblaba a mi lado.

¿No estaba? – preguntó sorprendido el tal Félix

No.- Contestó secamente la rubia

Te equivocas Jane, ¿no es el coche de aquella familia con la que nos divertimos tanto?- preguntó Félix con una macabra sonrisa en la boca.

No, no lo es, aquel coche lo llevé a la parte trasera y le saqué la gasolina – dijo despreciativamente Jane

Con cara de un visible disgusto Félix recorrió con la vista el almacén, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo sin molestarse en apagarlo y amartilló el rifle.

Pajaritooo sal de dónde estés! – grito al aire

Nos encogimos en nuestros sitios con miedo a respirar.

Félix daba vueltas por el almacén y de tanto en tanto tocaba con la punta del rifle algún que otro paquete mientras entonaba una macabra cancioncilla:

 _pajarito…. Dónde te has metido? Ven con papáaaaa_

Renesmé respiraba con dificultad, estaba aterrada. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y le di un cariñoso apretón intentando tranquilizarla pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Inconscientemente movió la pierna haciendo que un gran paquete de toallitas de bebé se precipitara desde lo alto, aunque cayó por detrás de la estrecha estantería hizo un ruido de mil demonios. Rápidamente preparé mi arma mientras el tipo se acercaba.

Vaya, vaya, vaya! Parece que el pajarito ha volado por aquí- oí decir al tipo mientras echaba a andar en nuestra dirección.

Estábamos atrapadas, el cuerpo de Renesmé temblaba tanto que creí le daría un ataque. Rose me miró y sin mediar palabra descendió rápidamente de la estantería, justo cuando Félix llegaba a nuestra zona ella salió con los brazos en alto.

No, no… no dispares- balbuceó

El tipo la miró de arriba abajo con evidente satisfacción. Rosalie era una mujer muy bella, claros cabellos rubios, largas pestañas que enmarcaban profundos ojos azules y una figura tan esbelta que nada tenía que envidiar a la modelo más cotizada. El tipo al verla se pasó la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose.

Vaya! Pero qué tenemos aquí? Preguntó irónicamente – si resulta que el pajarito es un cisne! - avanzó dando círculos rodeando a Rosalie, valorando su hallazgo hasta quedar detrás de ella; alargó su mano y cogiendo en un puño su larga melena la atrajo hacia sí para susurrarle al oído:

Tu y yo lo vamos a pasar muy bien muñequita-

Rosalie no se movió y aguantó que el tipo le pasara la lengua por el cuello. En ése momento apareció Jane que mirando la escena dijo:

Félix, no te entretengas mucho, es hora de irnos- y se dio media vuelta sin tan siquiera mirar a Rose.

A aquella tía le importaba una mierda lo que le pudiera pasar a Rosalie.

Félix empezó a sobarle el pecho con ambas manos a Rose dejando el arma colgando a un costado.

Cierra los ojos cariño- le susurré a Renesmé. Apunté con mi pistola a la cabeza del tipo, y cuando la levantó separándola de la de Rosalie para jactarse de la buena suerte que había tenido disparé.

Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

De inmediato oímos unas pisadas aceleradas y un arma amartillándose, Rosalie desenfundó su arma, desde mi escondite aún no sabía quién venía.

Quédate aquí- le dije a Renesmé mientras bajé corriendo las estanterías.

Justo cuando llegué al suelo, el sonido de un disparo sonó retumbando por todo el lugar, yo temí lo peor. Salí de detrás de las estanterías y allí estaba Rosalie, aún apuntaba con su arma en dirección al pasillo donde Jane se encontraba tirada en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre.

Me acerqué a su lado, y Rosalie sin pestañear efectuó un segundo disparo. Jane no volvería a levantarse ni después de muerta. El disparo que Rose efectuó le acertó en el centro de la frente dejando un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

Aún quedaba uno.

Esperábamos que nos cayera una lluvia de balas en cualquier momento, pero aquello nunca ocurrió. Bajé a Renesmé de la estantería y ocultándola con mi cuerpo avanzamos buscando al joven militar. Lo encontramos sujetando una bolsa de patatas entre sus manos sentado en un rincón comiendo tranquilamente ajeno a todo lo que sucedía.

Las manos donde pueda verlas- le dije firmemente - ¿dónde está tu arma?

El tipo soltó la bolsa de patatas y alzó las manos mientras terminaba de masticar las patatas que aún tenía en su boca.

No tengo ningún arma- dijo sereno.

Rose se adelantó sin dejar de apuntarle y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

Bella dice la verdad – dijo Rose después de observarlo por unos minutos.

Parece ser que Rosalie tenía mucha experiencia en detectar si alguien mentía o no, ella decía que tras lo vivido con los mafiosos le era fácil distinguir a un mentiroso, yo lo llamaba sexto sentido.

Te llamas Jared, verdad?- le preguntó Rosalie

Sí ése es mi nombre. ¿puedo levantarme? – preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza.

Jared se levantó despacio, avanzó un par de pasos y tendió su mano a Rosalie – yo me asusté y le volví a apuntar con el arma mientras le gritaba que se estuviera quieto.

So.. solo… quiero presentarme – me dijo acojonado.

Suspiré, asentí nuevamente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Rose estrechó su mano y se presentó:

Yo soy Rosalie, esta es Bella y la peque es Renesmé- le dijo dulcemente Rose, cambiando de tono le dijo muy seria – y ahora tienes cinco minutos para explicar qué coño hacías con esa gentuza si no quieres que te vuele la tapa de los sesos.

Joder con Rose!, con un par sí señor! Jared tragó en seco y asintió frenéticamente:

" Sé que sonará a tópico, pero yo no quería estar con ellos, lo juro!" – empezó balbuceando, Rosalie anunció en tono monótono:

Te quedan cuatro minutos y medio…

Y Jared comenzó su historia:

"Soy militar. Acababa de incorporarme hacía escasamente un par de semanas al servicio. Hacía dos años que estaba en paro y como no encontraba trabajo pues pensé que sería una buena idea alistarme. Al ser huérfano de padre y madre desde hace algunos años no tenía a quien acudir y antes de acabar mendigando decidí alistarme en el ejército y por lo menos tener comida y cobijo.

Cuando estalló la pandemia yo estaba en el cuartel encerrado en el calabozo, desde el principio vieron con malos ojos que me destinaran a su unidad ya que al estar con ellos les había jodido el negocio que se habían montado…

¿qué negocio?- pregunté

Bueno, en un principio se dedicaban a comerciar con todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance, propiedades del ejército Español en su gran mayoría tales como uniformes, botas, raciones… ése tipo de cosas, las vendían a tiendas de supervivencia o frikis por internet. Una noche estando yo de guardia descubrí que sus negocios iban más allá de lo que en un principio parecía, extorsionaban a alguien de arriba un alto mando llamado Coronel Aro. Parece ser que al coronel le habían pillado realizando algún turbio negocio relacionado con la venta ilegal de armas y ellos lo presionaban para entrar en el negocio y sacar tajada. Cuando sin querer los oí inmediatamente me dirigí al teniente para ponerlo al corriente, lo que yo no sabía que el Teniente Cayo estaba también en el ajo, justo fue el día en que la pandemia se desató así que me encerraron en el calabozo para que no les estorbara. Días más tarde, cuando ya pensaba que me iban a ejecutar, Jane me sacó de allí pues con los ataques indiscriminados de aquellas cosas la compañía (que ya era pequeña de por sí) se había visto menguada en su casi totalidad y en lugar de pegarme un tiro optaron por tenerme de sirviente y ocuparme de las tareas que nadie se dignaba hacer, tales como cocinar, limpiar e ir a por provisiones. En resumen, por eso estoy aquí."

Qué les pasó a la familia dueña del coche que comentaba antes?- Preguntó Rose.

En mi fuero interno yo ya me imaginaba la respuesta, aunque fue duro oír la confirmación de los labios de aquel joven.

Los mataron. – dijo apesadumbrado. – Félix era un psicópata, como todos los que forman la unidad, bueno, lo que queda de ella. Les hizo mil perrerías hasta que se cansó y los mató. Igual a los que llegan a la base.

Explícate – le dije .

Toda aquella persona que llega a la base tarde o temprano acaba muerta.- dijo sin emoción en el rostro- Familias enteras vinieron pidiendo auxilio pensando que al ser un recinto vallado y estar defendido de militares estarían a salvo de los monstruos, lo que no saben es que allí dentro los monstruos son ellos. Se pasan el día bebiendo, drogados y en una continua orgia a costa de los pocos supervivientes que consiguen llegar hasta nosotros buscando un lugar en el que estar a salvo. – Jared rompió a llorar desconsolado mientras continuaba su relato - las mujeres sufren de abusos y violaciones continuas, los hombres son encerrados a parte para divertimento nocturno, realizan juegos con un grupo de zombis que tienen capturados y los echan a pelear sin darles nada con lo que defenderse mientras presencian impertérritos como los despedazan, y los niños… los niños los tienen reservados para cuando escasee el alimento.

El local quedó en completo silencio. Una arcada me subió por la garganta y tuve que apartarme a una esquina a expulsar el desayuno. Me limpié la boca y giré mi cabeza mirando fijamente a aquel militar.

Voy a acabar con ellos – dije muy seriamente – y tú me vas a ayudar.


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas, otro capítulo!

¿Qué tal si me regalan algún comentario? ;)

CAPÍTULO 9 – AVE CÉSAR

 **EDWARD**

Vigilaba constantemente la puerta de la celda en la que nos habían encerrado. Emmet limaba contra el suelo de cemento la hebilla de su cinturón mientras un desesperado Jasper hacía lo propio con el suyo en un afán de dejarlos lo más afilados posible para poder usarlos como arma.

Jacob había dejado de sangrar hace rato, el mismo tiempo que su ojo izquierdo se había tomado para volverse de un color morado e hincharse como un huevo, igual que el profundo corte de la ceja de Jasper.

Aún intentábamos asimilar lo ocurrido. Una y otra vez repasaba en mi mente cada detalle. Habían pasado varias horas desde que nos topamos con el control y maldecía cada minuto. Fue todo tan rápido que no tuvimos oportunidad alguna de defendernos; aquel par de militares se acercaron a nosotros, nos hicieron bajar de la furgoneta y en la dicha de encontrar la ayuda que tanto anhelábamos no intuimos nada raro, creímos que nuestros problemas se habían acabado, todo aquel sentimiento de euforia quedó hecha pedazos cuando intentaron obligar a Garret a bajar del vehículo y éste, al no poder moverse por su estado de semi inconsciencia omitió su orden. Cuando se percataron de su herida abrieron fuego sin tan siquiera pestañear, fue entonces cuando Jacob se abalanzó sobre ellos en un fútil intento de defenderlo; pero ya era demasiado tarde, Garret se levantaría dos horas más tarde pasando a engrosar las filas del ejército de los no muertos.

Visto lo ocurrido creo que Jacob tuvo suerte de que no lo frieran allí mismo, eso sí se llevó una buena paliza a la que el resto encañonados por un fusil no pudimos más que ser espectadores impotentes por no poder ayudarlo. La herida de Jasper fue otro cantar, cuando aquella pelirroja llamada Victoria encañonó a Alice éste se volvió loco, tumbó de un puñetazo a tres de los tipos allí presentes , y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Victoria arrebató de un tirón el bebé de los brazos de Alice y amenazó con tirarlo a la jaula donde se apiñaban un grupo de zombis. Un tipo llamado Dimitri atizó a Jasper con la culata de su fusil dejándolo sin sentido tirado en el frio suelo. No pudo ver cómo el mismo tipo se llevó a rastras a una enloquecida Alice camino a los barracones.

La noche se acercaba, la temperatura acusaba la falta de sol y el vaho salía de nuestras bocas dibujando halos en el aire. No sabíamos qué coño pretendían hacer con nosotros pero sea lo que fuera no se lo pondríamos nada fácil.

Unos pasos nos indicaron que alguien venía en busca nuestro. Jasper y Emmet se colocaron sus cinturones rápidamente para poder ocultar el trabajo realizado. Yo oculté el cuchillo en la pernera interna del pantalón, donde aquellos gilipollas no lo habían sabido encontrar. Jacob aprovechó la paliza que había recibido para exagerar una cojera y así poder ocultar la pata metálica del banco que había en aquel calabozo, la había conseguido sacar usando una pequeña medalla que llevaba colgada al cuello dejando profundas heridas en sus dedos índice y pulgar tras cuatro largas horas de presionar y girar un par de tornillos que la sujetaban.

A empujones no sacaron de aquel pequeño calabozo y tras pasar un par de estancias acabamos en un angosto y oscuro corredor. Encañonados nos obligaron a recorrerlo hasta el final del mismo donde una puerta metálica bloqueaba la salida; por entre las rendijas se filtraban retazos de risas y alguna que otra detonación que supuse pertenecían a disparos. Con un chasquido metálico la puerta se abrió, los tipos que nos habían conducido hasta allí nos azuzaron con sus fusiles para que avanzáramos, al pasar el umbral nos encontramos en el exterior del edificio, al aire libre, no podíamos ver gran cosa ya que unos potentes focos nos deslumbraban. Un clamor surgió desde el lado de los focos, intentaba acostumbrar mi visión para poder ver algo sin mucho éxito, lo que realmente nos preocupó fueron los gruñidos que oían a ambos lados de donde nos encontrábamos.

 **BELLA**

Jared nos fue de mucha ayuda, nos contó el siniestro espectáculo que ocurriría aquella misma noche… no si nosotras podíamos evitarlo.

El tal Laurent, en su afán de mando y ansias de poder había convertido aquel sitio en un lugar de depravación y muerte. Cada vez que unos incautos supervivientes aparecían en escena, organizaba una especie de circo romano en el que los pobres desgraciados debían de luchar por sus vidas contra zombis, el espectáculo atroz allá donde los hubiera ya que aquella pobre gente no tenía más que sus propias manos para defenderse, por lo que por mucho que se esforzaran aquella lucha estaba predestinada desde un principio al fracaso, convirtiendo aquella cruel pantomima en un espectáculo dantesco para disfrute de aquellos perturbados.

El plan era sencillo. Entraríamos por la parte de atrás, la zona de carga ya que Jared disponía de las llaves del candado que cerraba aquella zona. Rose se encargaría de liberar a las mujeres que pudieran tener allí cautivas, y yo intentaría llegar hasta la zona de los niños aprovechando que aquella gentuza estaría distraída con el espectáculo. Una vez que hubiésemos puesto a salvo a las mujeres y niños Jared colocaría los explosivos en la verja de la zona norte la más alejada del complejo, pues era el único capacitado para manejar los explosivos. Esperábamos que el ruido de la detonación desviara el interés y así aprovechar para liberar a los hombres que sufrían en la arena.

Lo que más me costó fue decidir qué hacer con Renesmé. Llevarla con nosotros quedó descartado por el riesgo que ello suponía, pero tampoco me atrevía a dejarla en aquel almacén sola, tras estrujarme el cerebro pensando en la mejor solución fue la propia Renesmé quien me dio la solución. Se quedaría escondida en el interior del vehículo, a una distancia prudencial del complejo, no es que estuviera muy contenta con la solución pero dentro de lo malo era lo más seguro.

Conducimos en silencio con las luces apagadas para no llamar la atención sobre nosotros, íbamos a una velocidad baja ya que solo contábamos con la luz que proporcionaba la luna. Por el camino encontramos algunos grupos de zombis que se activaban a nuestro paso y echaban a andar tras el coche en lenta procesión. Aceleré un poco a riesgo de chocarme con alguno de los vehículos que se esparcían por la carretera con la intención de poner distancia entre ellos y nosotros para cuando Renesmé se quedara sola en el coche, por nada del mundo dejaría que rodearan el vehículo con mi niña dentro.

Oí los disparos antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Rose me miró preocupada hasta que Jared aclaró que solían efectuar disparos al aire por diversión, aquella gentuza era gilipollas, con ello solo conseguirían atraer a todos los zombis que hubieran en kilómetros a la redonda!.

Estacionamos junto unos árboles, Renesmé se tendió sobre el suelo del vehículo entre el hueco de los asientos delanteros y traseros , la tapé con una manta y comprobé que no se distinguiera desde el exterior, dejé las llaves en sus manitas y le ordené que cerrara las puertas y no las abriera pasara lo que pasara hasta que yo llegara. Con un beso en su frente me despedí de ella:

Hasta dentro de un rato mi niña. – le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Nos encaminamos sigilosamente hasta la verja. Jared sacó del bolsillo de su guerrera un manojo de llaves, pude ver cómo le temblaban las manos. Rose estaba muy entera, mostraba un aplomo tal que cualquiera que no conociera su historia pensaría que formaba parte de algún grupo de rescate de los cuerpos especiales. He de reconocer que yo, aunque no daba muestras de ello estaba aterrada. En televisión todo parecía fácil, pero solo el hecho de estar allí de pie esperando que Jared abriera el candado de aquella puerta puso a prueba mis nervios.

Cuando sonó el click que anunciaba la apertura del candado nos escabullimos entre las sombras. Jared indicó a Rose el camino que debía seguir aunque ya lo habíamos memorizado gracias a unos dibujos que éste nos hizo. Rose se encaminó hacia la zona de barracones con una llave en una mano y la pistola en la otra, yo me encaminé hacia otro edificio con Jared a mis espaldas. Podía oír el alboroto que aquella gentuza formaba a pocos metros, en un momento dado alguien con un megáfono y visiblemente borracho anunció:

Señoras y señoresss – arrastraba las palabras por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido – Esssta noxeee con todosssss usstedesss loss gladiadores lucharaaan contra losss podridosss.

Oí un coro de vítores y sonidos de botellas de cristal romperse, alguien efectuó dos disparos al aire dando el pistoletazo de salida para que aquella aberración comenzase.

 **EDWARD**

Cuando sonaron los disparos las cadenas que sujetaban a aquellas cosas se soltaron cayendo al suelo de golpe haciendo que una nube de polvo y arena flotara en el aire. Jasper y Emmet sacaron sus cinturones y se lo enroscaron en la mano dejando la punzante hebilla mirando al exterior, yo saqué el cuchillo y Jacob la barra de metal que en su momento había sido un pata. Los cuatro nos agrupamos como una piña en el centro, espalda con espalda, formando un círculo para intentar repeler a aquellos engendros que poco a poco se acercaban más.

 **ROSE**

No me encontré a ningún guardia en el camino, suponía que aquella escoria estaba tan pagada de sí misma que no habían valorado dejar a nadie vigilando. Mejor, pensé con una sonrisa en la boca. Me deslicé sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta que daba al barracón, antes de meter la llave en la cerradura eché un último vistazo a derecha e izquierda, en el momento que oí las detonaciones introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí aquella pesado puerta. Me colé dentro rápidamente, el sitio estaba tenuemente iluminado por un farol que colgaba del techo sujeto por un alambre, la habitación estaba desierta, salvo por un bulto que se hallaba en el fondo de la estancia.

¿Hola? – dije en voz baja intentando captar la atención de aquella persona, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Di un par de pasos y el bulto se removió, un par de pasos más y pude apreciar a una pequeña mujer atada de pies y manos. Lo que más me impactó fue el estado en el que se encontraba, su cara estaba llena de golpes prácticamente desfigurada, y su cuerpo temblaba.

Shhhh, tranquila, no voy hacerte daño.

En mi cautiverio con los mafiosos vi muchas cosas, entre ellas a pobres prostitutas que habían recibido brutales palizas por alguna u otra razón que jamás llegaría a comprender, aquella mujer me recordó a ellas. Le puse la mano en el hombro y se giró rápidamente llena de terror, saqué el cuchillo de mi bolsillo y corté aquellas cuerdas que hacían supurar las heridas ocasionadas por estar tan apretadas. Las cuerdas se hincaban en su carne ensangrentada.

Me llamo Rose- le anuncié bajito – y voy a sacarte de aquí.

Mi bebe- me dijo entre lágrimas – se han llevado a mi bebé.

No te preocupes por eso, tengo a una amiga que está en ello – la tranquilicé.

La ayudé a ponerse en pie, por sus piernas chorreaba sangre.

¿estás herida? – le pregunté. Ella siguió la dirección de mi mirada y comprendió.

N…no. Ellos… el… quiso pero no…. pudo.. – balbuceó con la mirada perdida en un punto rememorando lo vivido.

Le ofrecí mi chaqueta, tras ayudar a ponérsela le pasé el brazo por la espalda y nos encaminamos hacia la salida.

 **BELLA**

Cuando entré en aquella sala no había ni rastro de niños, ¿dónde estaban aquellas pobres criaturas? Según la información de Jared habría alrededor de doce niños pero la sala estaba completamente vacía a excepción de un pequeño bebé que lloraba desconsoladamente encima de un mugriento colchón. Lo cogí en brazos y lo mecí para intentar calmarlo pero seguía llorando desconsolado. Verlo en aquel estado de abandono hizo que el odio que ya sentía por aquella gente creciera hasta cotas insospechadas. Ofrecí al pequeño mi dedo índice a modo de chupete, el pobre lo acogió ávido y hambriento ¿desde cuándo no comía?, aunque evidentemente no sacaba nada pareció tranquilizarlo por lo que aproveché para avanzar. Miré el reloj, faltaban escasos cinco minutos para que Jared activara los explosivos. Rápidamente me deslicé hasta el exterior, al pasar detrás del bloque de administración el horror se apoderó de mí. Allí estaba rodeado por un puñado de zombis hambrientos Edward.

 **EDWARD**

Nos movíamos como si estuviéramos sincronizados, siempre juntos, de derecha a izquierda, midiendo a nuestro enemigo que avanzaba sin pausa ávido por hincar sus pútridos dientes en nuestra carne. Era tal la tensión de aquel momento que los gritos y jadeos de aquellos que se consideraban meros espectadores pasaron a un segundo plano en nuestras mentes reemplazado por los gruñidos desesperados de aquellos seres sin nombre.

Ya casi los teníamos encima, me preparé mentalmente para la batalla.

El primero en llegar fue un chico joven al que el ojo le colgaba precario por unos hilillos de la cuenca, con sus brazos alzados en garras se abalanzó sobre mí a la par que profería un desgarrador grito, como si aquello le confiriera la fuerza que necesitaba. Planté mi cuchillo en su cabeza, entró por la misma cuenca del ojo que le faltaba para llegar hasta el cerebro, lo bueno es que aquello hizo que el monstruo cayera como un fardo al suelo, lo malo… lo malo fue que el cuchillo se había atascado y no había forma humana de sacarlo mientras el resto de zombis se nos echaba encima convirtiendo la escena en una maraña de gritos, manos, golpes y gruñidos. Todo era muy confuso, empleé lo único que tenía para poder repeler aquellas cosas: mis puños, mientras el resto de mis compañeros sudaban la gota gorda y hacían lo propio para intentar sobrevivir a aquella situación.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió confuso.

 **BELLA**

No podía dejar allí a Edward ni al resto. No tenía tiempo de ir hasta el coche a dejar aquel bebé porque cuando volviera quizás sería demasiado tarde para Edward. Volví sobre mis pasos y cogí una vieja mochila que había visto al pasar. Metí al pequeño dentro y me encaminé hasta la esquina del edificio donde podía divisar tanto a los militares como al grupo de zombis y Edward. Tras un minuto de espera una gran explosión voló la zona este del complejo, a partir de ese momento todo fue un caos. Los tipos que estaban de espectadores corrieron hasta la zona de deflagración, aproveché, los zombis se pusieron más nerviosos y atacaban con saña al grupo de Edward que a duras penas podía contenerlos, alcé mi rifle y empecé a disparar.

 **EDWARD**

Aquella gran explosión nos sorprendió a todos, aún me pitaban los oídos pero no podía dejar de pelear ya que aquellos seres redoblaron la saña con la que nos atacaban, golpe tras golpe mis fuerzas iban mermando y aquellas cosas parecían que no se cansaran nunca, no sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar hasta que como un ángel caído del cielo apareció ella, mi Bella. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella, la reconocería en cualquier parte, sin dejar llevarme por la emoción seguí repeliendo el ataque de aquellas bestias mientras que con el rabillo del ojo admiraba como Bella hacía diana con una precisión envidiable. Uno tras otro fueron cayendo los zombis al suelo con la cabeza abierta como una sandía, cuando cayó el último yo ya corría al encuentro de aquella mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. No hubo tiempo de abrazos ni besos, de inmediato se empezaron a oír disparos en la zona este.

Bella nos guio hasta la parte trasera del complejo donde nos esperaban tres personas, una de ellas era Alice que al ver a Bella se abalanzó sobre ella histérica. Le preguntó por su bebé, Bella se descolgó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y con cuidado sacó de ella al ansiado bebe que lloraba a pleno pulmón.

Mientras no alejamos oímos cómo los disparos iban decayendo. La explosión había destrozado la verja y el karma se ocupó del resto. Aquellos zombis que nos siguieron a nuestro paso en la ida hacia el complejo habían seguido nuestro rastro hasta el vehículo, más tarde supimos que fueron los mismos que habían invadido el recinto por el hueco ocasionado por la explosión dando caza a los indeseables de los militares que en el estado de embriaguez que se encontraban no tardaron en caer presos de las garras de aquellos seres.

Cuando llegamos hasta el vehículo donde Bella dejó a Renesmé el corazón me dejó de latir. Los cristales estaban reventados, innumerables marcas de sangrientas manos cubrían la carrocería. Corrí hasta el coche buscando a mi pequeña histérico pero allí no estaba. Abatido intenté encontrar alguna explicación a la situación, hasta que un chisteo proveniente de lo alto del árbol captó mi atención, miré hacia arriba y allí estaba mi pequeña niña, agarrada temblando a una rama. Nos acercamos a ella, y entonces mi mundo se vino abajo, estaba herida. En su pierna se distinguía perfectamente una mordedura en forma de media luna de donde emanaba sangre.


	10. EL VALLE DE LAS SOMBRAS

COMENTARIOS PLEASE? ;)

 **CAPITULO 10 - EL VALLE DE LAS SOMBRAS**

 **BELLA**

Tres días pasaron desde el encontronazo con los militares. En nuestra huida casi sin quererlo nos topamos con una apartada granja en la que pudimos refugiarnos. Era austera y carecía de comodidades pero contaba con lo básico y estaba rodeada de un gran recinto totalmente vallado. Emmet se encargó del granjero de ojos vacíos que pululaba por la zona, a parte de este no encontramos ningún zombi más. Para nuestra sorpresa y alivio la casa contaba con una gran despensa donde colgaban ristras de embutidos, quesos y un arcón repleto de carne que según descubrimos estaba alimentado por energía solar generada por unas grandes placas en lo alto del tejado permitiéndonos disfrutar de un poco de suministro eléctrico que si bien no usábamos para encender luces por miedo a que fueran vistas desde la distancia nos permitió gozar de agradecidas y calientes duchas.

No hubo mucha celebración pese a que por fin habíamos conseguido reunirnos, el estado de Renesmé nos preocupaba a todos. Mi pobre niña aguantaba estoicamente las subidas de la fiebre pero aún no se había convertido, deliraba, me llamaba a gritos, lloraba sin consuelo y se revolvía en el lecho sin tener conciencia de ello. Verla en aquel estado había partido mi corazón en dos, me sentía inútil por no poder ayudarla y también me sentía responsable de que la hubieran mordido y aquello no me lo perdonaría jamás. Como un espectro, lejos de lo que solía ser me pasé los tres días junto su cama, sosteniendo su manita y secándole el sudor de la frente. Intentaba administrarle zumos aunque la gran mayoría de veces los acababa vomitando, su cara se había vuelto de un color ceniciento y le sobresalían los pómulos. Edward y yo estábamos desolados.

Una Alice que aún mostraba los signos de la paliza recibida en su cara, nos aconsejó que intentáramos hacernos con algo de suero y unas vías para poder alimentarla vía intravenosa. Lógicamente no había nada de esto en la casa, por lo que en ésos momentos se estaba debatiendo en el piso de abajo el plan a seguir.

 **EMMET**

Me importa una mierda que sea peligroso! Si mi ahijada lo necesita yo mismo se lo traeré!- vociferé, estaba harto de aquella situación de mierda. Mi bebé, aquella niña que tantas veces sostuve entre mis brazos se iría, pero si estaba en mis manos hacerle el proceso más llevadero lo haría, aunque tuviera que bajar al mismísimo infierno para ello.

Rosalie me miraba sin decir nada. La noche anterior habíamos conectado y estuvimos hablando hasta alta horas de la madrugada. Nos contamos nuestras vivencias y me sorprendí mucho de su historia con la mafia, aquella rubia consiguió mi respeto y hacerse un hueco en mi corazón, estaba loco por ella.

Edward caminaba nervioso por la habitación, de un lado a otro, veía la tensión a la que estaba sometido y de vez en cuando hacía una parada y miraba hacia las escaleras , por el leve movimiento de sus labios supe que estaba rezando.

Aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en hacer lo que fuera necesario por la niña disentíamos en la manera de hacerlo, pero tras una acalorada discusión finalmente perfilamos un plan.

En un principio se habló de ir hasta algún hospital, pero quedó descartado por el gran riesgo que suponía ya que imaginamos que el sitio estaría hasta los topes de aquellos seres, por lo que optamos por realizar una incursión en un pequeño pueblo situado a unos pocos kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos donde esperábamos que hubiera una farmacia.

Jasper aunque no lo dijo yo sabía que era reacio a dejar a Alice y el bebé en la granja aunque haría lo que fuera por Renesmé era comprensible su aprensión a separarse de su mujer y su hijo, por lo que le ahorré el mal trago y propuse que se quedara argumentando que Alice podría necesitar ayuda en el caso de tener que defender la casa, ya que en el estado en el que se encontraba Bella no era factible dejar aquella responsabilidad en sus manos, no era una excusa si no la pura realidad.

Rose tenía muy claro que ella iba con nosotros, y sabiendo de su estrenada puntería no pusimos objeción alguna, Jacob muy recuperado de sus heridas dejó patente su valía cuando consiguió abrir la cerradura de la puerta con un simple clip así que también venía, y a Edward no hizo falta ni preguntarle; casi lo tuve que noquear cuando salió por la puerta de casa nada más Alice hacer su recomendación y hacerle ver que solo y sin ningún plan no llegaría muy lejos me costó una vida.

 **EDWARD**

Mi niña, mi preciosa y pequeña niña se moría y yo no podía hacer nada por ella. Hubiera dado mi vida entera si con ello la pudiera salvar, el dolor y la desesperación lo envolvía todo. Subí las escaleras y me encaminé a la habitación donde una rota Bella se flagelaba mentalmente junto a la cama donde yacía mi pequeña.

Bella? – la llamé intentado obtener su atención. Tuve que acércame y poner una mano en su hombro para que volviera su rostro. La comida que le habían subido seguía allí intacta, junto las demás. Con un suspiro me arrodillé para estar a su altura, puse mis manos en su cara y la miré a los ojos, tan vacíos.

Bella, amor mío, tienes que comer algo- Cada vez que ella abría la boca no emitía ningún sonido e incapaz de contenerse aparecían sus lágrimas.

La abracé fuerte contra mi pecho susurrando palabras de aliento, pero era inútil. Ella se abrazó fuertemente a mí, como si fuera un salvavidas mientras el torrente de lágrimas me empapaba el jersey. Suspiré, derrotado por una situación en la que jamás me hubiera pensado ver, ya era bastante increíble que hubiera zombis paseándose por las calles, pero ¿mi niña?, ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo. Superado por la situación agarré a Bella por los brazos intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Bella basta! Renesmé te necesita!, yo… yo te necesito, no puedo hacer esto solo!- automáticamente vi encenderse una chispa en la mirada de Bella, no era la reacción que esperaba pero por lo menos salió de su estado.

Tú no lo entiendes Edward! – gritó fuera de sí – Mi niña! Está así por mi culpa! Fui YO la que la dejó en aquel coche!, Soy YO la culpable de que se muera!

Pero aún no está muerta, y si de algo eres culpable es de ser la mejor madre que le pudiera tocar, Bella, no te castigues con eso, hiciste lo que creíste mejor para ella, yo no te culpo- Contesté seriamente. Bella pareció sopesar mis palabras, pude apreciar el momento en el que su cerebro hizo click y cambió de registro porque el manto siniestro que la cubría iluminó su mirada.

Tienes razón, aún no lo está. Vete, ve y tráele lo que necesita, yo te esperaré aquí.

Nos despedimos con un beso y me preparé para salir. Cuando bajé las escaleras fue evidente que nuestra conversación era de dominio público, el resto se esforzaba por parecer ocupado aunque las miradas de soslayo los delataran.

Para la salida utilizamos un todo terreno 4x4 que encontramos en la granja, era algo viejo pero mucho más robusto y manejable que la furgoneta, Jacob había estado trasteando en él asegurándose que estuviera a punto, aquel chico era una caja de sorpresas. Tuvimos la previsión llevar algo de comida y agua por si la situación no nos permitía volver inmediatamente a la granja aunque nuestra intención era estar de vuelta lo antes posible dado el estado de la niña. Los únicos que llevaban armas de fuego eran Rosalie y Jacob, puesto que conocían el manejo, Emmet y yo decidimos usar nuestras viejas herramientas que tan buen resultado nos habían dado, una vez tuvimos todo listo emprendimos la marcha.

He de admitir que tuvimos que dar un par de vueltas hasta dar con la carretera que iba al pueblo, realmente había sido una suerte dar con aquella granja pues por su situación no era nada fácil encontrarla! Aunque situada encima de un valle (cosa que nos venía de perlas para vigilar la zona) estaba rodeada de una espesa vegetación, lo cual hacía que la granja se fundiera con el paisaje pasando así inadvertida. Una vez estuvimos encaminados tardamos cerca de cuarenta minutos en llegar al pueblo. Había muchos zombis desperdigados por las calles aunque al ir en coche no les dábamos tiempo de reaccionar y cuando pasábamos a toda velocidad se quedaban estupefactos intentando discernir si aquello que sus acuosos ojos veían era comestible o no, para cuando reaccionaban ya estábamos lejos de su alcance.

Cuando ya creíamos que aquel sitio no tenía farmacia la encontramos, casi nos la pasamos escondida tras la esquina de un pequeño edificio rezaba en un pequeño cartel "FARMACIA"; imaginé que un pequeño pueblo de aquellas características era más que suficiente pues todo el mundo sabría dónde se situaba la farmacia, era de aquellos pueblos en los que todo el mundo se conocía y no hacían falta grandes cosas.

Estacionamos el vehículo en un callejón adyacente pues sabíamos que los zombis acabarían por rodearlo una vez fueran capaces de seguir su rastro, como desgraciadamente habíamos aprendido en el caso de Renesmé, lo escondimos tras unos containers de basura y algunos cartones y nos bajamos. La puerta de la farmacia estaba entreabierta, un rastro de sangre cubría la entrada y se perdía detrás del mostrador, con cautela pasamos dentro atentos a lo que nos pudiéramos encontrar. Detrás del mostrador no había nada, el rastro continuaba hasta una puerta que supuse sería el servicio y por nada del mundo abriría. Abrimos los macutos y empezamos a llenarlos con todo aquello que nos pareció de utilidad en completo silencio pues sabíamos que era primordial pasar inadvertidos si no queríamos congregar a un comité de bienvenida; encontré las vías y el suero y llené mi mochila con ello. Algún ruido tuvimos que hacer ya que un golpe sordo se oyó procedente de la puerta del baño, todos nos quedamos congelados en nuestros sitios rezando para que lo que fuera que hubiera allí dentro hubiera golpeado accidentalmente la puerta pero al instante empezó una retahíla de golpes y gruñidos que os heló la sangre, la puerta temblaba a cada embiste ¿por Dios santo qué coño había allí dentro? Aquellas cosas debían de poseer un sentido especial para detectar a los vivos, llegué incluso a pensar que quizás los vivos despedíamos algún tipo de olor con el que los zombis eran capaz de detectar nuestra presencia. Un crujido sonó en la sala y automáticamente la puerta se resquebrajó asomándose un brazo ensangrentado por ella.

Ésa puerta no aguantará mucho – anuncié, vámonos de aquí cuánto antes.

Un momento!- dijo Rosalie – no encuentro las medicinas para el bebé!

ya que estábamos allí queríamos llevarnos medicamentos por si el pequeño las llegara a necesitar, rápidamente nos unimos a su búsqueda, abriendo cajones y revisando estanterías, ya no importaba el ruido que pudiéramos hacer, aquel ser estaba armando tanto jaleo que comparado con el que nosotros hacíamos parecía insignificante. A partir de ése momento pasaron dos cosas: la puerta del baño acabó cediendo dejando ver a un inmenso zombi en el umbral y la puerta de entrada se llenó de aquellos seres.

Ya no tenía sentido guardar silencio por lo que Rose, con muy buen criterio desenfundó su arma y se cargó de un tiro a nuestro invitado del baño que ya avanzaba rápidamente hacia nosotros mientras Emmet y yo corrimos hacia la puerta y bajamos la persiana metálica, nos faltó poco para no conseguirlo ya que los zombis ya estaban en la entrada intentando salvar el escalón que en ella había, de no ser por aquel ridículo obstáculo ya los tendríamos dentro del local.

Los golpes en la persiana no se hicieron esperar, era insufrible estar allí dentro soportando aquel ruido. Jacob desapareció tras un pequeño pasillo y nos llamó.

Eh por aquí!- gritó

Corriendo hacia la procedencia de su voz en fila india por el pequeño pasillo descubrimos una puerta trasera, que Jacob muy hábilmente consiguió abrir y daba al inicio del callejón donde providencialmente habíamos dejado el coche.

 **BELLA**

Los oí llegar por el camino de tierra. Todo estaba tan en silencio que hacía cinco minutos que podía oír el motor del coche aunque no lo divisara.

Ya están aquí cariño-

Le susurré a mi niña mientras le apretaba cariñosamente su manita. Edward entró en la habitación con la mochila en las manos mientras la deslizaba la cremallera. Alice apareció detrás de él y se encargó de ponerle la vía y el suero a Renesmé, también le inyectó antibióticos

Ya que los tenemos, no perdemos nada por usarlos- me dijo cuándo busqué una explicación con mi mirada

Bella, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, todos sabemos que pasa cuando alguien es mordido por ésas cosas, pero si está en mi mano hacerle el proceso menos doloroso….

Me dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo sé Alice, te lo agradezco- le contesté.

Inexplicablemente Renesmé aguantó, pasó una semana entera y su conversión no se produjo, aunque su aspecto se asemejaba cada día más a una de aquellas cosas por su color ceniciento. Las subidas de fiebres eran más constantes llegando a alcanzar temperaturas humanamente inaguantables pero mi pequeña resistía, podía ver como su pequeño pecho aunque con dificultad subía y bajaba. Alrededor de la mordedura habían aparecido pequeñas ramificaciones de color negro que se iban extendiendo día a día por la totalidad de su pierna, aunque Alice se empeñaba en suministrarle grandes cantidades de antibióticos yo veía que aquella cosa se adueñaba poco a poco de mi pequeña.

Durante aquella semana nos intentamos organizar, montamos guardias para vigilar el entorno tanto de muertos como de vivos, tras nuestra vivencia con los militares convenimos en no fiarnos de nadie hasta estar plenamente seguros de sus intenciones. Dado que yo no quería dejar ni un minuto a solas a Renesmé, organizamos una reunión en su misma habitación, el grupo entero vino a mí a pedirme consejo y aunque en un principio sospeché que lo hacían para mantenerme entretenida y alejarme mentalmente de la situación en la que me encontraba, descubrí que en el fondo se tomaban mis opiniones muy en serio.

Bella ¿tú qué opinas? ¿qué es mejor? …. Montones de preguntas para las que se suponía yo debía tener respuestas. Me aclaré la voz.

Um um…. Buenos, yo no sé! No soy ninguna especialista en la materia, solo soy una simple administrativa. – Les aclaré

Bella, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué se puede hacer, pero si hay alguien entre todos los presentes que sepa del tema en supervivencia ésa eres tú – me dijo Jasper

Miré a Edward buscando apoyo, pero el asintió dándome fuerzas para enfrentarme a todo.

Está bien- dije – pero quiero dejar claro que lo que diga no dejan de ser opiniones, no quiero que se haga algo y alguien resulte herido o algo peor por seguir mis indicaciones, no me lo podría perdonar nunca.

Todos asintieron.

No te preocupes por eso Bells- dijo Jacob, me sorprendió aquel apodo cariñoso y podría jurar que a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia por como arrugaba el entrecejo.

Bien, empecemos:

Lo que ha pasado es surrealista, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que de la noche a la mañana habrían zombis morando en las calles, pero ha pasado. He estado pensando mucho en el tema, y comparando con todo lo que he leído sobre el tema, ya sabéis que era adicta a este tipo de novelas fantásticas, y he llegado a varias conclusiones: Hay muchas similitudes entre lo que salía en aquellas novelas y ellos.

Son lentos, aunque constantes. Uno solo no representa mucho peligro si tienes con lo que defenderte, y de no tenerlo siempre puedes correr ya que su condición no les permite una gran velocidad, aunque hay que tener cuidado ya que muchos sí que se convierten en un peligro potencial. Sabemos que se les mata destruyendo su cerebro, y también que son capaces de comunicarse entre ellos, cuando gritan es como si se llamaran entre sí y siempre acuden a una llamada. Son incansables, jamás se cansarán. Engañan cuando los ves quietos, pero ése estado de inactividad pasa cuando localizan a un objetivo, les atrae el ruido y su visión es tres veces más perfecta que la nuestra, incluso a oscuras. Y bueno, todos sabemos la forma de contagio…

Tragué saliva y miré a Renesmé que yacía inmóvil en la cama.

Propongo que realicemos turnos rotativos de vigilancia. Tengamos un plan B por si llegados al caso tenemos que salir corriendo, y un lugar de reunión por si por circunstancias nos separamos. Sería bueno tener al menos un segundo escondite donde contemos con armas y víveres. Y hablando de víveres, alguien debe encargarse de realizar un inventario de lo que disponemos y racionarlo, por lo que sabemos esta situación va a durar para largo por lo que debemos pensar a largo plazo, cuando se acabe lo perecedero, usaremos enlatados pero en un futuro tendríamos que poder ser autosuficientes. Necesitamos tener acceso a una fuente de agua, hacer acopio de medicamentos y no nos vendría mal algún libro sobre medicina en el que Alice pueda consultar, también sería bueno que trasmitiéramos nuestros conocimientos unos a otros, no podemos depender de una persona solo en un área. ¿Qué más? – Pensé en voz alta-

Ah si!, ejercitarnos diariamente, tenemos que estar en plenas condiciones físicas. También no estaría mal poner algún sistema de alerta por si ésos bichos se acercan demasiado, en una novela leí que habían unido latas de conservas con una cuerda y los zombis en su infinita gilipollez tropezaban con ellas haciendo que éstas formaran ruido y alertando a los supervivientes…

Me callé porque no se me ocurría nada más que decir en aquellos momentos y la sala enmudeció.

Vaaaaya- dijo Emmet- y dices que no tenías ni idea Bella! –

Me sonrojé, y aunque pareciera que dada la situación estaba fuera de lugar, rompimos a reír a carcajadas, no fuimos conscientes de la falta que nos hacía hasta que las risas se fueron apagando. Repartimos las tareas y dimos por finalizada la reunión.

Aquella tarde estuvo plagada de quehaceres y nadie paró un segundo. Por mi parte cogí una libreta y empecé a anotar todo aquello que sabía relacionado con la supervivencia, cosas tales como hacer fuego, refugios etc. por si los demás lo llegasen a necesitar.

Se hizo pronto de noche, eran las seis de la tarde y la oscuridad lo invadía todo. Es curioso como la falta de luz afecta a nuestro estado de ánimo. A escasas tres semanas de haber empezado todo el desastre ya se podía apreciar el sustancial cambio en la naturaleza, el cielo era un claro ejemplo de ello, se podía ver claramente un manto de estrellas que tiempo atrás era visible en los días de poca polución, el aire era más frío que de costumbre y no descartaba alguna nevada cosa a tener en cuenta para prepararnos si no queríamos morir congelados.

Rosalie y Emmet cocinaron algo de sopa, nos vendría bien algo caliente. Fui a darme una ducha mientras Edward se quedaba con Renesmé, lo necesitaba, empezaba a oler como aquellas bestias que pululaban por las calles. Justo cuando estaba acabándome de vestir oí los gritos de Edward. Salí corriendo dirección a la habitación, al entrar el mundo se me vino encima, mi pequeña Renesmé se convulsionaba de tal manera que su pequeño cuerpecito rebotaba en el colchón. Alice subió corriendo a la habitación y me apartó sin miramientos para reconocer a mi pequeña.

Edward! Sujétala- gritó

Comprobó sus constantes vitales y arrugó el ceño, mi pequeña se iba y yo no podía hacer nada.

Dio un par de sacudidas más y su cuerpo quedó quieto en medio de aquella inmensa cama, yo grité de desesperación, Alice se subió a horcajadas encima de ella y le realizó un masaje cardíaco pero la niña no respondía.

Bella! Mi mochila! dámela- me ordenó

El grito de Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y corrí hacia la mochila que Alice rápidamente abrió, rebuscó en su interior y sacó una gran jeringuilla, sin decir una palabra abrió el pijama de mi pequeña dejando al descubierto su pecho y sin pestañear clavó con un firme movimiento aquella aguja en el corazón de mi niña.

En ése momento yo me derrumbé sin fuerzas al suelo rota de dolor.

Alice volvió a tomar sus constantes vitales, cuando levantó la vista del reloj de muñeca, lo supe Renesmé había muerto.

Ni Edward ni yo quisimos que nadie estuviese en la habitación cuando Renesmé se convirtiera. Uno a uno fueron pasando despidiéndose de aquel angelito que se había ido de forma tan cruel. La limpié, le cambié el pijama por su conjunto favorito y la peiné entre sollozos bajo la atenta mirada de un Edward compungido. Acordamos esperar juntos hasta que despertara y juntos le daríamos la paz que se merecía. Arrodillados junto su lecho, yo rememoraba mis vivencias con ella en mi mente y Edward rezaba, cogí su mano porque necesitaba su contacto, acaricié sus pequeños dedos y bordeé con el dedo el pequeño dibujo que llevaba en la palma de la mano y que tiempo atrás se había hecho con un rotulador permanente, aquello me hizo recordar:

Mami ¿te gusta el tatoo que me he hecho?

Pero hija! Ése rotulador no se puede borrar! Le dije mientras frotaba el dibujo inútilmente. Aquella carita de traviesa no se me olvidaría en la vida, sus ojos vivaces enmarcados por largas pestañas sonreían por su fechoría.

Fue entonces cuando noté un apretón en mi mano. Levanté la cabeza rápidamente, el movimiento hizo que Edward interrumpiera su rezo.

Está pasando- anuncié

Edward tragó saliva y cogió un fino punzón que había sobre la mesilla, no destrozaríamos su cabecita, la intención era mantenerla lo más intacta posible.

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpecito y Edward afianzó el agarre del punzón mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Renesmé movió su cabecita de un lado a otro y abrió la boca como si quisiese coger aire, Edward levantó el punzón por encima de su cabeza, y entonces pasó.

Renesmé abrió los ojos.

Justo cuando el punzón comenzó a bajar hacia el cráneo se oyó una pequeña voz

¿mami?


	11. Chapter 11 EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANGEL

CAPÍTULO 11- EL DESPERTAR DE UN ÁNGEL

 **EDWARD**

Alice cuchicheaba en un rincón con Bella, aún colgaba el estetoscopio de su cuello y se balanceaba de un lado a otro cuando ella movía los brazos en un intento de dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Renesmé se acurrucaba en mi pecho y dormía plácidamente, mientras yo no dejaba de mirarla dando gracias a Dios por haberla traído de vuelta. Contra todo pronóstico mi pequeña había abierto los ojos siendo ella misma y aunque tras el examen que Alice le realizó en el que no pudo encontrar nada anormal en ella dentro de mi albergaba dudas ¿por qué mi pequeña no se había transformado? ¡Por supuesto que estaba agradecido a que no se hubiese convertido en una de aquellas cosas! Pero tenía miedo a que aquello fuera una mera ilusión y que en cualquier momento sucediera o lo que ello podría conllevar para la salud de mi pequeña. Alice dijo que con los instrumentos y la formación que ella poseía no podía darme respuestas, pero aseguró que sus constantes vitales eran las que se esperaban para una niña de su edad y con eso nos tuvimos que conformar.

Mi dulce niña a la que estuve a punto de atravesar con un punzón se asustó tanto cuando abrió los ojos que aquella expresión me acompañaría el resto de mis días.

 **BELLA**

Estaba eufórica, inmensamente feliz por tener a mi pequeña entre nosotros, ¡no podía pedir más!, oír su dulce voz curó mi atormentada alma y ahuyentó los funestos pensamientos en los que se había embarcado de mi mente.

Después del revuelo ocasionado con su milagrosa recuperación y que todos los presentes desfilaran por la habitación para visitar a nuestra pequeña volvimos a la rutina. Pasado unos días permitimos que Renesmé dejara de guardar cama, aunque ella protestó asegurando que se encontraba perfectamente la obligamos a mantener reposo hasta estar completamente seguros, y allí estaba ahora saltando alegremente a la comba con una cuerda que su padrino Emmet le había conseguido del establo.

Aún nos preguntábamos el porqué de su no conversión y exponíamos teorías (sin fundamento alguno) de lo que había podido suceder, pero para mí lo más importante era que ella estaba allí, con nosotros y lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido ya fuera un milagro como según Jacob y Edward se empeñaban en decir o alguna enrevesada razón científica tal y como argumentaba Alice no cambiaba el hecho de que mi pequeña estuviera viva, y todo lo demás me era indiferente porque aún la podía ver sonreír, pese a que el mundo estuviera sumido en el más oscuro de los apocalipsis ella estaba allí conmigo.

Llegó el día en que me uní a las tareas del grupo, aunque en un principio Edward tuvo ciertas reticencias en que mi ocupación se destinara a la peligrosa (según él) tarea de hacer guardia tuvo que cambiar de idea cuando demostré mi pericia al disparar incluso a oscuras, lo cual le dejó renegando toda la tarde cuando me auto asigné el segundo turno de noche; yo lo preferí así, quería ocupar mi tiempo ayudando al grupo mientras Renesmé dormía, ya que así podía permitirme acostarme junto mi princesa temprano y dormirla como cuando era un bebé y disfrutar de ella durante el día.

La primera noche que Rosalie me despertó para el cambio de guardia me levanté con ímpetu, como cuando de pequeña esperabas que llegara el día en que te ibas de excursión con el colegio y te levantabas espitosa aunque no hubieras pegado ojo en toda la noche pero te podía más el hecho de que la espera se había terminado y por nada del mundo te lo ibas a perder. La segunda noche ya acusé más el cansancio, aunque cuando bajé acompañada de Rosalie por las escaleras Emmet había tenido el amable gesto de prepararme una gran taza de café bien cargado, cosa que agradecí enormemente. Tras unos minutos de escasa conversación Emmet y Rose se retiraron a descansar, no me pasó inadvertido la manera en la que iban cogidos de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Rosalie, debía de haberme perdido algunas cosas durante lo de Renesmé.

Jacob me esperaba fuera donde el frío diciembre arreciaba con fuerza. Le tendí una taza de café y le salude

Que tal Jake?

Con un frío de cojones Bells.- dijo mientras cogía la taza de café y la sostenía entre las dos manos para darse algo de calor. Yo sonreí ante el apodo, Edward había llegado a exigirle que dejara de llamarme así, pero a Jacob le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro, sonreí ante la situación. Jake me parecía un buen tipo y daba gracias por que estuviera con nosotros ya que poseía unos conocimientos y unas manos que dada la situación nos venía de perlas tener a alguien así en el grupo, pero fuera de eso era una persona muy alegre y aunque en un principio se empeñara en parecer un pandillero sin sentimientos nos había demostrado que poseía un gran corazón y sentido de la responsabilidad.

Damos la ronda? – le pregunté mientras revisaba mi arma.

Vamos allá- dijo apurando la taza de café.

Nos aseguramos que la verja seguía cerrada a cal y canto, íbamos caminando alrededor de la verja comprobando que todo estuviera en orden bordeando la granja. Cuando llegamos al establo oímos tras las puertas algo que hizo que Jacob se quedara rígido en el sitio.

Bells? – susurró lo más bajo posible

Cúbreme – le indiqué. Con un suave movimiento desplacé la tablilla que hacía las veces de pestillo y fui abriendo la puerta lentamente, a medida que la puerta se abría el sonido se hacía más evidente

¿qué es eso? – preguntó Jacob – Suena como si rascaran algo…

Dentro, el establo seguía vacío. Alumbré con la linterna cada casillero donde un día estuvieron los caballos , las bridas seguían colgadas quietas esperando un animal que ya nunca llegaría, las monturas ahora sin lustrar empezaban a acusar la falta de mantenimiento diaria a la que habían sido sometidas, pero en aquella zona no había nada. Nos encaminamos hacia el fondo del granero donde una pared de paja se alzaba ante nosotros, allí las rascadas se hicieron más audibles. Con sigilo nos acercamos con la intención de apartar un par de fardos para averiguar qué leches pasaba, pero justo cuando nos acercamos y agarramos el primer fardo algo salió disparado hacia nosotros derribándonos en el camino.

Jacob no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Caí hacia atrás y golpeé mi espalda en el duro suelo pero aún tenía la pistola firmemente agarrada por lo que me dispuse a disparar cuando de repente, algo húmedo empezó a darme lametones por toda la cara.

Vaya sorpresa se iba a llevar Renesmé cuando se levantara. Un pequeño perro de un color sin determinar a causa de la mugre que llevaba (aunque parecía que después de un buen lavado sería de color blanco) alternaba gemidos y lametones mientras movía su pequeña cola.

Vaya! Parece que hemos encontrado nuestro peligro en potencia! – automáticamente me eché a reír.

Jacob se incorporó aún avergonzado por su grito con la esperanza de que yo no hubiera reparado en él, o bien se me hubiera olvidado ya, por lo que le pinché

No creas que he olvidado el grito de niña que has lanzado, que sepas que si no te portas bien lo contaré

Venga Bells! No seas así! – dijo todavía avergonzado

Nuestra cháchara se vio interrumpida súbitamente por un cuerpo que se abría paso entre el hueco de paja dejado por el perro. No me lo pensé dos veces y rápidamente disparé.

Era un zombi. Un pequeño niño zombi…

 **JACOB**

Bella estaba más pálida de lo habitual, aún con la pistola humeante en sus manos pude ver que matar aquel pequeño monstruo la transportó a lo que hubiese sido la conversión de Renesmé. Lentamente caminé hacia ella y apoyé mi mano en la suya haciendo que bajara el arma. Rápidamente aparecieron en el establo Edward, Jasper y unos somnolientos Emmet y Rosalie armados hasta los dientes.

Calma – pedí – ya pasó todo

¿Qué cojones ha pasado?- Preguntó Edward mientras en tres zancadas alcanzaba a Bella que aún seguía en el mismo lugar. Bella parpadeó un par de veces y como si saliera de su ensoñación dijo

Nada…. Uno de esos bichos. – y dicho esto abrazó a Edward.

Tras despejar la zona de fardos de paja vimos un pequeño agujero en la madera del establo, ésta estaba podrida y daba directamente al exterior de la finca donde la vaya era inexistente ya que la pared hacía las veces de recinto. Al mirar por aquel oscuro agujero tuve la sensación de estar asomándome a la boca del infierno, aunque por suerte no tuve más sobresaltos.

Qué vamos hacer?- preguntó Rose – Por que esto habrá que taparlo digo yo!- a lo que un pensativo Jasper respondió.

La cuestión no es si hay que taparlo o no, es evidente que debemos hacerlo. Lo que me inquieta es saber si hay más zombis de donde salió este y de ser así lo cerca que pueden estar de nosotros, pero lo más importantes es qué es lo que le ha atraído hasta aquí.

Poco después el tiempo daría la razón a las inquietudes de Jasper.

 **EDWARD**

A la mañana siguiente encontré a Bella muy callada enfrascada en un cuaderno y consultando mapas de carretera, no quise molestarla y la dejé hacer. Renesmé se volvió loca de contenta con el pequeño perro al que sin explicación aparente llamó Troski, fue divertido ver como en un intento de asearlo acababan los dos llenos de agua y jabón. El pobre perro estaba hambriento y mi pequeña se encargó de que dispusiera de un gran festín al que el can dio buena cuenta de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, agradecido regaló a Renesmé un par de lametones y varias piruetas que hicieron reír a mi pequeña hasta cotas ya olvidadas.

Cogí las herramientas y me dispuse a arreglar el agujero que tan precariamente tapamos la noche anterior. Tarea algo difícil ya que la podredumbre era evidente en varios puntos de la pared; utilizando la madera de los compartimentos de los caballos reforcé la pared, aunque mucho me temía que llegado el caso aquel parche no aguantaría si una muchedumbre ejercía presión desde el otro lado.

Al anochecer nos reunimos entorno a la mesa para cenar, Alice daba el pecho a un inquieto Paul, al que por fin de habían dignado a poner nombre y pudimos dejar de llamarlo bebé mientras Jasper y yo terminábamos de servir la cena que aquella noche consistía en pollo a la cazuela y la muy agradecida sopa de verduras (que aunque fueran congeladas eran muy de agradecer).

Bella apareció en el comedor portando la libreta en la que le había visto trabajar con tanta concentración toda la tarde, dijo un hola general y se sentó en su lugar un tanto abstraída, algo rondaba su preciosa cabecita y tal y como la conocía muy pronto sabríamos de qué se trataba.

Comenzamos a cenar, Renesmé disimuladamente le daba trozos de su ración de pollo a Troski que no se separaba de sus pies y aceptaba muy gustosamente. En un momento dado Renesmé preguntó:

Papi ¿este año celebraremos las navidades?-

Calculé la fecha en la que estábamos y caí en la cuenta de que faltaba una semana escasa para la Navidad y ni siquiera había pensado en ello. No supe que contestarle, gracias a Dios que Alice lo hizo por mí

Pues claro que celebraremos la navidad! – dijo como si fuera obvio ¿por qué no habríamos de hacerlo?

Pude ver la duda en la cara de mi pequeña.

No…n...no sé, como … están los monstruos y eso…- dijo dubitativa

El corazón se me encogió ¿qué sentido tenía luchar por nuestra supervivencia si dejábamos de vivir? ¿Teníamos que centrarnos tan solo en sobrevivir? ¿Valía la pena malgastar recursos celebrando una navidad? Cuando miré la carita suplicante de mi niña lo supe: sí , valía la pena.

Renesmé cariño, por muchos monstruos que hayan no vamos a dejar de celebrar la navidad, ni cumpleaños ni nada que se deba celebrar. – le dije con convicción a lo que todos asintieron con una sonrisa en la boca.

Su cara se iluminó y supe que por muchos recursos que gastáramos en cualquier celebración merecería la pena, porque sin aquella inocencia perderíamos la esperanza y nuestra identidad, y no seríamos mejores que aquellas cosas que intentaban darnos caza porque con ello, perderíamos nuestra identidad.

 **BELLA**

Ver a Renesmé tan ilusionada por celebrar las navidades nos trajo un poco de alegría a todos y nos lanzamos a preparar la fiesta con alegría.

Emmet nos sorprendió cuando entró arrastrando un abeto

¿y eso? Pregunté

Mi niña no se va a quedar sin adornar el árbol- dijo muy serio

¿por tu niña te refieres a Renesmé o a Rose? – le pregunté divertida, disfrutaba cuando le subían los colores y el sonrojo cubría su cara. Mi rubia amiga apareció detrás de él llevando una caja y sonrió, estaba segura de que habría oído mi comentario.

Las dos – me dijo y me sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña

Me alegraba de que se hubieran encontrado, aunque fuera en estas circunstancias, se les veía tan bien juntos!

Qué hay en ésa caja? – le pregunté curiosa

Umm parece ser que al dueño de esta granja le gustaba celebrar a lo grande la navidad, mira todo lo que hay aquí.

Me acerqué a mirar, la caja estaba repleta de preciosos adornos.

Vaya!, esto debe tener por lo menos cincuenta años!, pero son una pasada! – delicadas bolas de latón pintadas a mano con escenas navideñas y figuritas de distintas forma de temática navideña todas muy vintage llenaban la caja, me fijé en una en particular, el ángel; con sus suaves e impolutas alas de plumas y sus rizos cayendo en cascada me recordaron a Renesmé, y sin venir a cuento me emocioné.

Bella! Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Rosalie abrazándome

No es nada Rose, supongo que un poco de todo, en ocasiones esta situación me supera- dije secándome la lágrima que había empezado a recorrer mi mejilla. Rosalie me dio un achuchón

Pues como a todos Bella, si necesitas desahogarte sabes que aquí estoy ¿verdad? – asentí con una sonrisa en la boca

No te preocupes Rose, ya ha pasado, solo ha sido un momento de bajón.

Renesmé se pasó la tarde colgando bolas en el árbol con la ayuda de Emmet y Jasper mientras Rose, Alice y yo compaginábamos la tarea de hacerle carantoñas al pequeño Paul y a preparar pollo relleno , la ya asidua sopa y el resto de verduras que quedaban en el congelador.

Pusimos la mesa con un intento de gala pues los enseres que disponíamos no eran muy elegantes, la cortina de una habitación no hizo las veces de mantel y con un bol de piñas pintadas por Renesmé adornamos la mesa.

Jacob entró por la puerta anunciando que acababa de empezar a nevar mientras se sacudía alguno de los copos que se habían quedado adheridos a su melena. Aquella noche nos saltaríamos la guardia y cenaríamos todos juntos, me había tirado toda la tarde junto con Edward colgando latas de conservas en una cuerda y poniéndolas en el perímetro para que pudiera alertarnos ante cualquier visita no deseada y así poder cenar juntos.

Debajo del árbol aparecieron regalos.

Un par de días atrás Edward y Jasper se aventuraron hasta una gasolinera ya que tras lo de la farmacia les dejé muy claro que no permitiría que se arriesgasen tontamente por un regalo, ya que una cosa era arriesgarse a ir a por medicamentos por necesidad y otra bien distinta un regalo. Así que no tuvieron otra opción y tras consultar un par de mapas les brindé la idea de la gasolinera como alternativa, ya que estaba en medio de la nada, sin llegar al pueblo pero no muy lejos de donde la granja. Y tras una salida relámpago, en la que según nos informaron no encontraron ni un alma (ni viva ni muerta) volvieron cargados de cosas que rehusaron explicar.

La cena transcurrió entre un velo de tristeza y las ganas de normalidad ante una celebración de estas características, cual actores de una serie de televisión nos esforzábamos en aparentar una alegría que distaba mucho de la realidad ya que, todos y cada uno de los presentes fuimos conscientes de todo lo que nos faltaba, familiares y amigos que seguramente abrían caído presos de la garras de aquellas bestias y que jamás volveríamos a ver. Cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos Renesmé botaba de ansiedad en el sofá, uno a uno fuimos abriendo regalos e inevitablemente riéndonos de lo que nos había tocado, pues era de esperar que en una gasolinera no hubiera grandes cosas para regalar, Renesmé abrió su regalo y quedó encantada con un triste peluche de color rosa pero para ella fue como si le hubieran regalado el mundo. De repente un estruendo surcó el oscuro cielo, la tormenta se intensificaba y se podía oír el ulular del viento, me acerqué a Renesmé para ver su peluche, mientras ella me lo enseñaba levantó la vista por encima de mi hombro, automáticamente el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle.

Nessie cariño ¿qué tienes? – le pregunté. Sin poder emitir palabra alguna la pequeña levantó su brazo señalando a la ventana que estaba de espaldas a mí. Me giré intentando dilucidar aquello que había dejado sin habla a mi pequeña, pero solo conseguí ver oscuridad; otro trueno seguido de un relámpago me permitió ver aquello que tanto temíamos: tras el cristal iluminado brevemente por la luz del relámpago habían zombis.

Con el primer estruendo no pudimos oír el sonido de la horda de zombis que se colaban por las remendadas tablas del granero y ahora ya era demasiado tarde, los teníamos en la mismísima puerta de casa. El golpeteo en las ventanas y puerta no se hizo esperar, eran tantos que los cristales de las ventanas no tardaron en romperse en mil pedazos, bajo una lluvia de cristales urgí al grupo a subir las escaleras, ya que no teníamos tiempo para nada más, Jacob quiso acercarse a la cómoda donde había depositado su arma junto la entrada pero le grité que lo dejara estar. Los zombis entraban en tropel por el hueco de las ventanas y la puerta no aguantaría mucho más. Corrimos hacia el piso superior, cada uno a su habitación donde teníamos el resto de armas repartidas entre ellas por lo que pudiera pasar, y estaba pasando.

Los primeros zombis titubearon cuando llegaron a los escalones, tropezaron y cayeron al suelo de cara sin acusar dolor alguno, la segunda fila de monstruos aprovechó la ocasión y reptaron por encima de aquellos que se habían caído. Tardamos menos de lo esperado en reagruparnos en el descansillo

¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó nerviosa Alice. Sostenía al pequeño en su mochila portabebés y tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír entre los llantos de éste y los gruñidos que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

Ya vienen! Gritó Rose

Al altillo!- grité a pleno pulmón. No teníamos otra salida.

Corrimos hacia la trampilla del altillo que Edward abrió tirando de la cuerda e hizo bajar las escalerillas, ayudó a subir a Alice junto el bebé y subimos la bolsa de armas y dos de las mochilas de emergencia que conseguimos reunir mientras los zombis hacían su aparición en lo alto de la escalera. Habían conseguido subir.

Rose y yo nos preparamos para disparar, en ése momento Renesmé se escabulló de los brazos de su padre y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Nessie! Nooo!- gritó Edward en un inútil intento de hacerla regresar. Los zombis iban ganando terreno y Edward, Jacob, y Jasper tuvieron que unirse a nosotras para contenerlos. Renesmé seguía sin salir de su habitación.

Yo iré por ella! – le dije a Edward

Cubierta por los disparos de Rosalie avancé hasta la habitación donde mi niña había entrado. El resto empezaba a acusar el ejercicio de levantar sus herramientas y golpear cráneos a diestro y siniestro y aquel río de zombis parecía no tener fin.

En un momento dado Jasper resbaló con la sangre que cubría el suelo y una mano le agarró de la bota arrastrándolo hacia el grupo de zombis, intentó desasirse sin éxito ya que aquella garra era como una tenaza que parecía redoblar fuerzas al tener tan cerca carne fresca. Jasper impotente grito pidiendo ayuda, Edward que contenía el lado izquierdo de la horda dudó por un momento, si acudía en auxilio de su amigo dejaría aquel flanco sin oposición y los monstruos ganarían terreno.

El zombi que agarraba a Jasper abrió la boca y mordió la bota en un intento de despedazarlo, Jasper le propinaba patadas que el monstruo ignoraba ya que no acusaba ningún dolor, en ése momento pasaron dos cosas: Conseguí dar con una asustada Renesmé que se había escondido junto con el peluche debajo de la cama y salimos de la habitación justo cuando Edward se decidía a auxiliar a Jasper por lo que la contención se vio debilitada por el flanco izquierdo dejando que cuatro de aquellas cosas vinieran hacia nosotras.

 **EDWARD**

No contaba con que Bella y mi pequeña salieran en aquel momento, pensé que podría ayudar a Jasper y volver a cerrar la brecha. Agarré a Jasper y tiré de él mientras aquellas cosas se abalanzaban sobre mis chicas.

Cuando Jasper consiguió ponerse en pie decidimos retroceder en dirección a las escalerillas sin dejar de asestar golpes. Rose y Jacob agotaron las balas y ahora se defendían usando éstas como martillos, los trozos de cráneo y las salpicaduras de sangre volaban por los aires.

Me giré un momento para vigilar a mis chicas pero se me echó encima un tipo al que le faltaba la mandíbula inferior y tuve que volver a defenderme.

 **ALICE**

Me sentía inútil allí arriba. Rebusqué en la mochila de armas y temblando cargué una pistola tal y como Bella me había enseñado una tarde. Mi puntería no era nada buena por lo que tenía miedo de errar el tiro y disparar a alguien del grupo. Tras el mal trago de Jasper, me armé de valor y disparé a uno de los cuatro engendros que iban a por Bella y la niña. No acerté donde debía , aunque el disparo le dio en la rodilla y eso hizo que cayera al suelo dando tiempo a Bella a encargarse de uno de los zombis que se le echaba encima. Renesmé temblaba como una hoja tras Bella. Bella disparó y el zombi cayó al suelo como un muñeco desmadejado. Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre ella a la vez y solo tuvo tiempo de efectuar un solo disparo con el que se cargó a uno de ellos pero el otro la derribó. Luchaban en el suelo y yo no conseguía tener un hueco claro para dispararles.

Entonces el zombi que había caído por el disparo en la rodilla comenzó a reptar hacia Renesmé.

Llegó hasta ella y se la quedó mirando sin atreverse a acercarse, la pobre niña abrazaba el peluche con los ojos abiertos de par en par paralizada por el terror. Contra todo pronóstico el zombi olfateó el pelo de Renesmé y pasó de largo dirección al hueco de la trampilla, aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver apunté al zombi que ya intentaba reptar sin éxito por la escalerilla y disparé. Tras efectuar dos disparos más conseguí abatir a aquel engendro.

En ése momento Bella conseguía quitarse de encima de un empujón al zombi y dispararle a la cabeza, cayendo éste al suelo y salpicando todo el pasillo de una masa negruzca. Corrió hacia Renesmé y la instó a subir por la escalerilla. El resto fue aproximándose poco a poco y ayudados por la cobertura que Bella les brindaba desde lo alto consiguieron subir, cuando el último de nosotros puso el pie en el ático Jacob deshizo el anclaje de la escalerilla que cayó al suelo llevándose consigo a los zombis que se empeñaban en subir, de un portazo que resonó en toda la estancia cerré la trampilla aislándonos de aquel mundo de horror.

Me giré hacia Renesmé y sin apartar mi mirada de ella anuncié

Bella, Edward hay algo que debéis saber.

CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITÚLO! ;) ¿OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA? ¿CÓMO SALDRÁN DEL ÁTICO CON LA GRANJA INFESTADA DE ZOMBIS?

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!

SALU2


	12. JARED Y EL CAMPAMENTO ESPERANZA

**JARED**

Después de la batalla en la base militar me despedí del ellos. Era un grupo noble y estuve más que orgulloso de poder ayudarlo, así también compensaba aunque de manera muy pobre todas aquellas ocasiones en las que no pude ayudar a las personas que cayeron en los macabros juegos de los que solían ser mis compañeros, sabía perfectamente que aquello no sería suficiente para purgar mis acciones pero en cierta manera hacía que aquella carga de conciencia fuera más liviana. Me prometí a mí mismo que jamás dejaría que el miedo volviese a gobernar mi vida y es que ver a Bella y a Rosalie, dos mujeres comunes sin ninguna preparación militar luchar con uñas y dientes por personas que en un principio ni si quiera conocían hizo que me avergonzase hasta lo más hondo de mi ser de mí mismo; por lo que resolví marcharme pese a los continuos intentos de aquel par de heroínas para que me uniera a su grupo. Tenía una misión clara e intentaría llevarla a cabo: ayudaría a todo aquel que lo necesitase aunque me fuera la vida en ello, y era consciente de que seguramente me quedaría en el camino, pero había tomado mi decisión.

El primer día de mi nueva vida lo pasé en el viejo almacén de alimentos donde conocí a Bella y Rose. Me aprovisioné y me dediqué a poner a punto una vieja motocicleta que en su día resguardamos bajo una lona, aún recuerdo la cara del dueño de aquella preciosidad, luchó con garra en la arena hasta que se vio sobrepasado por el número de zombis que Aro mandó soltar. Lágrimas de impotencias rodaron por mis mejillas y redoblé mi determinación por ayudar aquellos que lo necesitaran. Cuando tuve lista la moto ya era de noche por lo que abrí un par de latas de sardinas y cené, no sabía el hambre que tenía hasta que di el primer bocado. Tras beberme una botella entera de agua de seguido me acomodé detrás de unas estanterías y traté de descansar, tenía pensado salir en cuanto se hiciera de día. Contra todo pronóstico caí dormido en seguida, y allí entre rollos de papel higiénico sirviéndome de cama soñé con un mundo sin muertos.

La mañana llegó antes de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado, los rayos de sol que atravesaban la claraboya del techo me despertaron, me aseé y vestí para poder sobrellevar el intenso frío. Cargué la mochila en la moto, revisé mis armas y arranqué la moto. Tuve la precaución de cerrar muy bien la nave por si algún día la llegara a necesitar y dejé un cartel en la entrada por si algún superviviente necesitado daba con ella:

"ALIMENTOS DENTRO, ZONA LIBRE DE ZOMBIS"

La moto que funcionaba de maravilla, se deslizaba por la carretera y no era excesivamente ruidosa, daba gracias a Dios por que el anterior dueño no hubiera sido uno de los apasionados del motor y la tuviera trucada para que sonara como el demonio, aún hacia ruido para la quietud que se respiraba. Opté por circular por caminos secundarios ya que imaginé el estado en el que estarían las carreteras principales que además de la probable afluencia de vehículos olvidados el número de aquellas cosas sería seguramente mayor al que me pudiera encontrar por aquellas, aun así sobrepasé algunos zombis desperdigados por el camino que se giraban lentamente cuando los rebasaba y se quedaban allí intentando dilucidar si aquello que habían visto valía la pena o no perseguirlo, para cuando su atrofiado cerebro les decía que así era arrancaban a andar pero yo junto mi moto ya estábamos bien lejos.

Hacia medio día me encontré con un par de personas, lamentablemente aunque yo estaba empeñado en ayudar a los demás no toda la gente que me encontrara (si es que me encontraba alguna a estas alturas) serían buenas personas y aquellos dos no lo eran. Me hicieron parar solicitando auxilio, para cuando me encontré encañonado con una escopeta de caza se frotaban las manos hurgando en mi mochila repleta de víveres. En un descuido del tipo que sujetaba la escopeta desenfundé el arma que llevaba oculta bajo el jersey y les disparé acabando con ellos. Recogí mis cosas y me marché de allí rezando una plegaria por ellos.

El tercer día de viaje tuve claro que para llevar a cabo la misión autoimpuesta tendría que adentrarme a la zona urbana, por lo que opté por empezar por un pequeño pueblo de pocos habitantes. Nada más entrar supe donde había supervivientes ya que una horda de zombis me señalaba la dirección que debía tomar. Resultó ser un pobre chaval que ante la masa que le rodeaba no tuvo más remedio que encaramarse a la marquesina de un raído anuncio de televisiones. Valoré las distintas formas que tenía para sacarlo de allí y la idea me vino cuando calle abajo vi un pequeño comercio cerrado a cal y a canto pero con las luces de la alarma aún parpadeantes, no sé cómo narices aquella alarma seguía funcionando sin suministro eléctrico quizás estuviera alimentado de alguna fuente solar o batería aunque poco me importaba mientras siguiera parpadeando.

Agarré una gran piedra y la lancé contra el cristal provocando un gran estruendo haciendo añicos el inmenso cristal del escaparate. Rápidamente me monté en la moto y atravesé las calles colindantes para encaminarme en dirección donde se encontraba el chico.

La treta dio resultado. Los zombis atraídos por la ruidosa sirena se desplazaban en su dirección dejándome el camino libre. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia que consideré prudente, me dirigí hacia el lugar donde un asustado chico se afanaba en bajar torpemente de la marquesina, cuando llegó al suelo le grité que subiera a la moto ya que algunos de los zombis más rezagados alertados por el ruido de la moto se habían dado la vuelta y avanzaban ya sedientos hacia nosotros.

Varios kilómetros más tarde hice una parada en un pequeño claro. Abrí la mochila y le ofrecí al chico un botellín de agua.

Mi nombre es Jared- le dije mientras alargaba el brazo para darle el agua

Soy Seth- dijo el chico abriendo la botella de agua y terminándosela de una sentada- gracias por sacarme de ahí- añadió

No se merecen. ¿cómo has terminado ahí arriba?- pregunté curioso

Es una larga historia- contestó. En ése momento pude apreciar que no dejaba de mirar la mochila y una luz se me encendió en la cabeza

¿tienes hambre? – pregunté mientras rebuscaba en la mochila, le ofrecí un paquete de galletas y otra botella de agua que gustoso aceptó y devoró en un momento.

Oh sí! Muchas gracias Jared!- nos sentamos al abrigo de una pequeña pared rocosa, le ofrecí el jersey de recambio que llevaba en la mochila y gustoso lo aceptó

Gracias de nuevo, no te imaginas el frío que he pasado allí arriba.- una vez se puso el jersey se recostó sobre la pared y carraspeó para aclararse la voz, supuse que su relato daba comienzo.

Mis hermanos y yo salimos en busca de medicinas para nuestro padre Billy, es diabético ¿sabes? No se encontraba muy bien últimamente y hace unos días se pudo realmente mal así que decidimos acercarnos al pueblo para conseguirle el medicamento. Somos tres hermanos, Sam que es el mayor, Embry que es el mediano y yo que soy el pequeño

¿cuántos años tienes? – le pregunté lleno de curiosidad

Hace algunas semanas que cumplí los 15 – contestó orgulloso.- Quince años, que joven! Pensé, apenas es un niño…

Cuando llegamos al pueblo no vimos rastro alguno de ésos bichos, ¡parecía que el pueblo estuviera desierto! Por lo que nos alegramos y fuimos directamente a la farmacia. Allí encontramos la medicina para mi padre y ya que estábamos allí decidimos llevarnos todo lo que pudimos en la camioneta para el campamento.

¿el campamento?

Sí, somos un grupo de supervivientes y montamos un pequeño campamento cerca del río Llobregat, los medicamentos extras eran para el doctor y su esposa.

¿qué doctor? – pregunté cada vez más interesado en su historia

El Doctor Carlisle y su mujer Esme, llegaron hace tres semanas al campamento cuando mis hermanos los rescataron del medio de la nada, viajaban en un convoy que fue atacado aunque no por los zombis si no por personas, pero no te puedo decir mucho más ya que mis hermanos no me permitían que fueran con ellos y no han querido contarme demasiado aún me tratan como a un niño; ésta era la primera vez que me dejaban acompañarles...

Asentí comprendiendo la situación, desde luego sus hermanos estarían haciéndose cruces, la primera vez que sale el chaval y termina de ésa manera.

Continúa – le pedí

Justo cuando estábamos terminando de cargar la camioneta divisé un almacén de alimentos, así que les dije a mis hermanos que además de las medicinas estaría bien llevar algo de comida. En un principio ellos se negaron argumentando que ya habíamos tenido demasiada suerte encontrando las medicinas pero yo insistí diciéndoles que tan necesarios eran los medicamentos como la comida, que por cierto empezaba a escasear en el campamento.

Cuando les hice ver lo evidente nos encaminamos hacia el almacén. Mis hermanos cubrían con sus bates el perímetro, ¡ojalá hubiésemos tenido una de ésas! – Dijo apesadumbrado señalando el arma que reposaba junto la mochila- pero sólo teníamos aquellos palos, y yo me adelanté. Corrí abrir el almacén esperando que estuviera tan vacío como la farmacia pero no lo estaba. Nada más abrir la puerta una marea de bichos comenzó a salir de ella, alguien había encerrado allí a todos los zombis del pueblo! Yo eché a correr en dirección contraria mientras mis hermanos se defendían como podían – en ése preciso momento sus lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia – ¡tenía tanto miedo, nunca había visto de cerca a ésas cosas y allí habían cientos!, la última vez que vi a mis hermanos Sam era mordido en la mano por uno de ellos.

Podía imaginarme perfectamente la escena que el pobre crío me describía, y lo que pasaba en ése mismo instante por su cabeza: a estas alturas su hermano Sam ya sería uno de ellos, pero me negué a señalar lo evidente.

Cuando vi que los bichos me perseguían corrí hasta que no pude más y se me ocurrió subirme a la marquesina para alejarme de ellos, de eso hace ya cinco días.

Decidí acompañar a Seth y dejarlo sano y salvo en el campamento que mencionaba, seguramente le daban por muerto, pero yo me encargaría de devolvérselo a su padre.

 **CAMPAMENTO ESPERANZA**

 **BILLY**

Me encontraba ya muy mayor como para sobrevivir a una situación como ésta ¿un apocalipsis zombi? Y yo creía que lo había visto toda ya en este mundo. Allí sentado, en la orilla del río rezaba para que Dios me reclamara para poder reencontrarme con mi adorada esposa en el más allá; no sin antes saber que mis hijos se encuentran a salvo. Mis hijos… mi pequeño Seth, ¡solo pensar lo que tuvo que sufrir a manos de ésos diablos! Se me nublaba la poca vista que me quedaba y se me secaba la garganta. La caña de pescar dio un fuerte tirón y me dispuse a recoger el sedal cuando oí un alboroto a las puertas de la entrada, lo ignoré. Seguí recogiendo el sedal con la parsimonia de aquel que no tiene prisa, con un rápido movimiento deslicé la caña de pescar de donde colgaba un pequeño pez que boqueaba luchando por su vida, como nosotros.

Embry vino corriendo hacia mí, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas contrastaban con la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

Papá!- gritó

Dejé la caña a un lado y devolví el pequeño pez al agua dándole una segunda oportunidad, otorgándole la posibilidad de una larga vida. Me levanté y comencé a andar hacia Embry

Qué pasa hijo? – le pregunté

Tienes que venir!- me dijo resoplando por la carrera, me tomó del brazo apremiándome a andar más rápido de lo que mis viejas piernas me permitían y a punto estuve de caer

Más despacio hijo, más despacio – le urgí, pero no disminuyó la marcha. Cuando llegamos a la barricada de la entrada no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, mi hijo Seth lloraba abrazado a su hermano Sam.

¿cómo? … - las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y corrí hacia mi hijo para abrazarlo hasta que se quejó de que le dejaba sin aire.

 **CARLISLE**

Con tanto movimiento la herida de Sam comenzó a sangrar por lo que tuve que obligarlo a que se sentara para poder cambiarle el vendaje. Esme me asistía con una sonrisa en la boca, y no era para menos! Que Seth estuviera entre nosotros sano y salvo después de haberlo dado por muerto era motivo más que suficiente para estar contentos, y más con lo mal que lo habíamos pasado últimamente. Cuando llegaron Sam y Embry al campamento no fue fácil para nadie…

 _Flash Back - narrador_

 _Ayuda! Socorro! – gritaba desesperado Embry, alguien dio la orden de abrir el portón y allí apareció Embry desnudo de cuerpo para arriba arrastrando como buenamente podía a su hermano Sam, al que llevaba la mano envuelta en la camiseta cubierta de sangre de Embry._

 _Carlisle corrió hacia ellos._

 _¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó mientras los hacía pasar a la tienda que hacía las veces de enfermería; Esme ya se encontraba allí, alertada por los gritos se puso a preparar el instrumental necesario._

 _Cuando el médico desenvolvió la mano de Sam se quedó petrificado, allí donde debía estar la mano había un muñón sanguinolento, miró al joven que le acompañaba y volvió a preguntar._

 _¿quién le ha hecho esto?_

 _Fue el propio Sam entre jadeos de dolor quién le contestó_

 _Yo lo hice._

 _Embry entró en la conversación:_

 _Le mordieron!, y él cogió el machete y se rebanó la mano!_

 _Esme rebuscó en un pequeño armario más instrumental y se acercó con una jeringa de algún potente calmante que Sam rehusó._

 _No. no quiero que me duermas. No sabemos si funcionará y me acabaré convirtiendo, no voy a pasar lo que puede que sea mis últimos momentos de vida drogado._

 _Carlisle asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a Esme, y ésta dejó el calmante en la bandeja. Por precaución ataron a Sam a la mesa que les servía de camilla y se pusieron a trabajar, en el momento en el que el médico puso sus manos en la herida Sam se desmayó por el dolor, mientras fuera de la enfermería un desolado Embry relataba lo sucedido dejando así a Billy sumido en la más profunda tristeza._

 _Afortunadamente tras dos días de estar inconsciente Sam despertó siendo él mismo aunque no hubo celebraciones pues en la mente de aquel pequeño grupo estaba presente la pérdida del pequeño Seth._

Mientras, en una escondida granja un grupo de supervivientes celebraba la vuelta de la pequeña Renesmé.

 **¿COMENTARIOS POR FI?;)**


	13. SITIADOS

**CAPÍTULO 13- SITIADOS**

 **BELLA**

Me parecía increíble lo que Alice había contado. Cierto era que durante el fragor de la batalla no pude ver mucho aunque fui consciente del zombi que reptó hacia Renesmé, tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera podido llegar hasta ella o bien Alice se hubiera encargado de neutralizarlo ya que en las circunstancias en la que me encontraba me fue imposible ocuparme de él , aquel zombi contra el que luchaba tenía la fuerza de un toro, pero saber por boca de Alice que un monstruo estuvo a milímetros de mi niña y tras olfatearla se fue sin más… no sabía qué pensar. Evidentemente estaba contenta y agradecida de que aquel horrible zombi no la hubiese atacado pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo obvio ¿por qué no la atacó?

El resto de la noche la pasamos intentando mantenernos en silencio con la esperanza de que aquellos invitados no deseados se marcharan, una tarea casi imposible de llevar a cabo ya que ninguno era capaz de calmar al bebé que lloraba a pleno pulmón como sintiera que el peligro estaba cerca.

El ático no disponía más que de dos ventanucos, me asomé por uno de ellos, daba a la fachada principal de la casa y desde allí pude apreciar la congregación de zombis que aún pugnaban por poder entrar a la casa por lo que deduje que la granja estaría hasta los topes de aquellos seres, cosa que me desanimó. Edward se encargó de mirar por la otra ventana que daba a la zona donde teníamos los vehículos apartados, por desgracia aunque en menor número también estaba lleno de aquellas cosas. Tan solo podíamos hacer una cosa, esperar.

Y eso hicimos, tres largos días en los que el frío caló nuestros huesos y acabamos con las provisiones de las dos mochilas. Jasper tiritaba en un rincón abrazado a Alice que sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos, el pobre se había quitado el grueso jersey de lana para envolver al pequeño y protegerlo del intenso frío quedándose con una fina camiseta interior por lo que nos apiñamos alrededor para intentar darle algo de calor. Fuera la tormenta de nieve se intensificaba, desde que empezara el día de navidad no había parado y un manto blanco lo cubría todo.

Estamos jodidos- murmuró Emmet

Por más que intentara encontrar la manera de salir de allí no se me ocurría nada y aquello me frustraba. El trasiego de zombis se vio mermado cuando en mitad de la segunda noche de encierro se oyó una explosión, suponíamos por el punto brillante y la altura de las llamas que había sido en la gasolinera que días atrás algunos de los nuestros habían visitado para conseguir los regalos, desde nuestra pequeña ventana podíamos divisar en la lejanía la danza de colores anaranjados de las llamas que se alzaban varios metros desde el suelo y sobrepasaban las copas de los árboles; y si el sonido del estallido no fue tan atractivo para aquellos seres, que lo fue, el fulgor de las llamas les atrajo como moscas a la miel, por lo que gracias a Dios la mayor parte de ellos se fueron en procesión camino a la gasolinera.

Pero eso había sido la noche anterior y seguíamos allí encerrados, porque aunque la mayor parte de aquellas cosas se habían marchado aún habían demasiados como para poder intentar salir.

 **EDWARD**

Los dientes me castañeteaban. ¡Joder que frio! No me atreví a encender fuego allí arriba porque toda la estructura era de madera y no tenía nada para poner de base entre ella y el fuego. Eché un vistazo al resto del grupo y la estampa no pudo ser más descorazonadora, allí apretujados en una esquina, aún con manchas de sangre de aquellas cosas en nuestros rostros y manos, tiritando y con los labios azules por el frío el hambre, comenzaba a hacer mella entre nosotros con una velocidad feroz.

Abrí la mochila y saqué el último zumo que quedaba. Mientras lo sostenía en la mano y leía la estúpida etiqueta de "0% de azúcar añadido" mi voluntad se resquebrajó un poco más. Es curioso cómo cambian las prioridades de la gente, seguramente en un mundo normal muchos se matarían a pasar hambre realizando multitud de dietas y contando calorías para poder lucir tipo en la playa, pero ¡cómo cambiaba la historia en una situación como la nuestra!, en este mundo plagado de malditos zombis en los que lo que prima es la supervivencia hubiera dado lo que fuera porque aquel pequeño frasco estuviera plagado de calorías…

Alejé aquellos pensamientos derrotistas y abrí el frasco. Hice que Renesmé bebiera un par de sorbos y el resto se lo ofrecí a Alice que bajo la atenta mirada del resto lo cogió avergonzada.

No te avergüences Alice, tómalo y no pienses más.

Nadie se opuso ni reclamó, éramos conscientes de que Alice tenía que alimentar al pequeño, y no podría darle el pecho a menos que ingiriera líquidos así que estaba fuera de discusión compartir con el resto salvo Renesmé aquel pequeño zumo. El problema lo tendríamos después, ya que era el último y en las mochilas no quedaba nada más, mientras abajo fuera de nuestro alcance teníamos una despensa repleta de alimentos, hay que joderse! ¡En aquellos momentos era como si estuvieran en la luna!

 **EMMET**

Empezaba hacerse de noche, aunque seguramente serían alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Me puse en pie harto de estar sentado en el suelo, necesitaba moverme porque mis músculos así me lo pedían. Anduve de un lado a otro sin hacer ruido para no alterar a las cosas de allí abajo, poco a poco se me fueron desentumeciendo las piernas, cuando miré por la ventana anuncié

Ha dejado de nevar

La luna iluminaba el exterior y se filtraba por la ventana dejando ver el contorno del ático.

Me quedé contemplando tras el cristal que de vez en cuando limpiaba con la manga de mi jersey empañado por el helor. De repente creí ver unas luces fuera. Me quedé dudando, ya que pensaba que podría haber sido mi imaginación, pero no. Allí fuera había dos luces que se movían a través del el manto blanco.

Chicos! Allí fuera hay algo! – dije entusiasmado

¿aparte de un grupo de zombis hijos de perra sedientos de carne? – preguntó Jacob

No!, en serio!, veo unas luces!

Señalé en dirección a donde estaban las luces y cada uno dio su opinión, aunque fue Jacob el que acertó

Eso son luces de un camión tío!- dijo sonriente

Que todo el mundo se prepare – anunció Bella mientras se ponía en pie y rebuscaba en la mochila un nuevo cargador para su arma.

Las luces se detuvieron a escasos metros de la granja, y acto seguido se empezó a oír un fuerte claxon, aquello aunque nos desconcertó de sobremanera nos vino de perlas, ya que como si fuera el anuncio de la hora de comer los zombis fueron en busca de la fuente de sonido, dándonos la oportunidad de poder salir de nuestro estado de sitio.

 **BELLA**

Edward abrió lentamente la trampilla, asomándose por el hueco nos hizo señas para que estuviéramos preparados, acordamos que los primeros en bajar seríamos Rose y yo con nuestras armas a punto, Edward no consintió de ninguna de las maneras que fuéramos solas por lo que también se nos unió, Emmet hizo lo propio con Rosalie así que Jasper y Jacob se quedaban en la retaguardia para ayudar a Renesmé y Alice con el pequeño.

Tomé aire y comencé a bajar los escalones.

Allí abajo no había nada, restos de la batalla que libramos sembraban el suelo y paredes, pero ningún zombi. Como si fuéramos un equipo entrenado revisamos en silencio una habitación tras otra en busca de alguna amenaza, en la habitación que ocupábamos mi familia oímos gemidos. En estado de máxima alerta entreabrí la puerta para investigar y allí en el suelo yacía lo que quedaba de uno de aquellos seres. Su cuerpo estaba tan dañado que de la tripa le salían ristras inmundas de intestinos que se habían enrollado a la pata de la cama de tal manera que imposibilitaba cualquier capacidad de movimiento, su cabeza y parte de su torso estaba debajo de la cama. Edward agarró a aquel engendro por los tobillos y dio un fuerte tirón para sacarlo y dejar el cráneo al descubierto llevándose consigo parte de la putrefacta carne que cubría sus huesos, aquello nos revolvió el estómago. Con un golpe seco ya que me pareció innecesario disparar para no hacer ruido golpeé la cabeza del zombi y éste dejó de moverse, aunque los gemidos seguían oyéndose.

Nos miramos entre nosotros intentando averiguar qué de dónde narices provenían, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de ponerme de rodillas y mirar debajo de la cama.

Lo que vi me partió un poco más el alma. Allí abajo se encontraba el pequeño perro con una evidente herida en el lomo. Cuando el animal me vio, movió su pequeña cola y gimoteó un par de veces más, alargué la mano y lo ayudé a salir. Pobre Troski, imaginé que se defendió pues de sus fauces aún colgaban jirones de piel zombi, seguramente nos seguiría y cuando se vio atrapado y herido se escondió debajo de la cama.

Le acaricié la cabeza susurrando mientras las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia:

Buen chico Trosky, buen chico.

Solo bastó para mirar a Edward para que él entendiera que yo no era capaz de acabar con la vida del pobre animal, Edward asintió y se llevó al can al baño de la habitación donde tras cerrar la puerta puso de forma rápida fin al sufrimiento del animal.

Me enjuagué las lágrimas y nos reunimos con el resto del equipo.

Al bajar las escaleras comprobamos el desorden que reinaba, los restos de la cena de navidad seguían allí, junto los papeles de los regalos que habíamos desenvuelto, me pareció todo tan lejano!.

La bocina del camión paró de sonar y nos quedamos mudos ante la posibilidad de la vuelta de aquellos seres ¿volverían sabiendo que en la granja quedaban personas para su uso y disfrute? ¿Tenían aquellos bichos la capacidad de pensar? No nos quedamos para averiguarlo. Corriendo salimos por la puerta trasera, y allí una vez más se desató el caos.

Casi nos dimos de bruces con el grupo de zombis que rodeaba el camión, una cabina de tráiler que apenas se podía ver por la cantidad de manos que arañaban la carrocería en un intento de acceder a su interior, los últimos de aquella enorme masa de cuerpos se giraron hacia nosotros y comenzó de nuevo la caza.

No me lo pensé dos veces y comencé a disparar a diestro y siniestro mientras volvíamos a entrar en la granja, Edward nos condujo hacia la parte trasera y salimos por la puerta de atrás todos a una corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, llegando al linde de la carretera justo cuando creíamos que acabaríamos sitiados otra vez apareció como por arte de magia un monstruoso todo terreno que frenó en seco delante nuestro, se abrió la puerta del acompañante y nos quedamos alucinados, dentro un sonriente Jared nos gritaba:

Os llevo algún sitio?

Los muertos asomaban por la puerta trasera cuando el último de nosotros subió al enorme vehículo y cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe, unos rabiosos gemidos de los zombis que veían cómo se les escapaban sus presas delante de sus narices nos despidieron para siempre de aquella granja en la que habíamos convivido como una familia en medio de aquel devastador apocalipsis.

Dentro del vehículo tras decaer nuestra adrenalina y las cuatro atropelladas preguntas de rigor hacia Jared el silencio se adueñó del espacio y cada uno se dedicó a sumirse en sus pensamientos, derrotados por tanta tensión unos pensaban en su vida anterior, otros en sus familiares y amigos pero todos coincidíamos en que la vida ya no volvería a ser como la conocimos y nos preguntábamos cuánto duraría este nuevo estilo de vida, el de la supervivencia; desconocedores aún de que la salvación a toda aquella barbarie viajaba en la sangre que corría por las venas de la pequeña Renesmé.

;)


	14. invisible

**No me puedo creer que de tantos lectores tenga un triste comentario…**

 **Quizás deba motivaros y tardar en subir los capítulos no? ;)**

CAPÍTULO 14- INVISIBLE

 **EDWARD**

Nuestra llegada al campamento esperanza fue celebrada, Jared nos presentó uno a uno y aunque sabía que me resultaría imposible recordar tantos nombres jamás podría olvidar las sonrisas en los rostros de aquella gente que con tanta alegría nos acogía.

Bella se interesó de inmediato por la seguridad del campamento haciendo preguntas de todo aquello que creía pertinente, sus ojos miraban escrutadores alrededor mientras escuchaba con atención las explicaciones de un chico llamado Embry. Cuando hablaba le salía el vaho producido por las bajas temperaturas y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío la hacían ver aún más deseable, que hermosa era!. Sorprendido por mis propios pensamientos Jacob me palmeó la espalda mientras asentía hacía mi mujer

Tío, necesitas una ducha bien fría- me dijo guiñándome un ojo

No pude más que asentir mientras me reía, la verdad es que con tanto apocalipsis de mierda no habíamos tenido un solo minuto para estar juntos y no sabía hasta ése mismo momento lo mucho que la ansiaba. Carraspeé intentando parecer formal cuando en realidad mis hormonas me pedían a gritos hacerla mía.

Vamos delincuente- dije entre sonrisas – hay mucho que hacer.

Seguimos con las presentaciones y el tour por el campamento familiarizándonos con aquel modo de vida. La verdad es que me sorprendió lo bien que lo tenían organizado, a un lado un caudaloso río hacía las veces de barrera natural contra los zombis, a otro lado un escarpado barranco imposibilitaba el acceso al campamento y en los extremos habían fabricado barreras con el material de alguna obra cercana que no sé cómo trasladaron al lugar, grandes bloques de hormigón y vallas de alambre aseguraban un perímetro vigilado día y noche por hombres y mujeres armados hasta los dientes.

Decididamente aquel lugar no estaba del todo mal.

 **BELLA**

Aunque me esforzaba en seguir el hilo de la conversación con Embry notaba la atenta mirada de Edward sobre mí. Conocía de sobras aquella expresión y aunque mi sonrojo no tardó en aparecer puse todo mi empeño en omitir aquella sensación anhelante que recorrió todo mi ser. Me interesé por los turnos de vigilancia y aporté algunas ideas que fueron bien recibidas por mi interlocutor, tras despedirnos me encaminé hacia el grupo formado por algunos residentes del campamento que hablaban amistosamente con los recién llegados.

Renesmé jugaba con el único niño que había en el campamento, hacían bolas de nieve que luego aplastaban intentando formar sin mucho éxito un muñeco, le sonreí. Me gustaba verla feliz. Alice vino acompañada de un hombre rubio al que me presentó como Dr. Carlisle.

Bella, este es el el Dr. Carlisle, virólogo. – estreché su mano comprendiendo de inmediato que aquel hombre estaba interesado en lo ocurrido con Renesmé.

Isabella, pero llámeme Bella por favor- el guapo doctor me presentó a su mujer Esme, según me informó también viróloga.

Alice ya les había puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido con Renesmé.

Bella, la historia que nos ha contado Alice es increíble- me dijo aquella mujer

Sí, lo es. Créame cuando le digo que a nosotros también nos ha sorprendido mucho, pensábamos que perderíamos a nuestra pequeña. – dije con un nudo en el estómago.

Nos gustaría poder realizar un par de pruebas si usted y su marido nos lo permiten- añadió Carlisle.

¿Qué clase de pruebas? – dije imaginándome a mi pequeña como conejillo de indias , por mi mente pasaron imágenes de Nessie atada a una camilla mientras tubos con distintas sustancias salían de sus pequeños brazos.

Tranquila – dijo sonriente el doctor – no es lo que se imagina, un par de análisis de sangre y un reconocimiento general, con eso tenemos más que suficiente.

¿y con eso ustedes podrían averiguar por qué no se transformó?-

No lo sabemos, pero nos interesa más saber por qué aquel zombi no la atacó- me miraba fijamente pero su mirada era amable.

De acuerdo- asentí dando mi beneplácito- mañana mismo la llevaré a la tienda de enfermería.

El hecho de que mi pequeña pudiera ser inmune al ataque de aquellas bestias me pareció motivo suficiente para dejar que aquel doctor le sacara sangre a Renesmé.

Aquella noche cenamos reunidos en una gran carpa destinada a comedor / salón de reuniones, fuera la nieve había comenzado a caer otra vez. Alguien dijo unas palabras de bienvenida y propuso un brindis por los recién llegados y en especial por el retorno del pequeño Seth que se había convertido en la sombra de su hermano Sam desde que llegara.

Alzamos nuestros vasos de plástico llenos de un vino que habían reservado para una ocasión especial, y ésta según comentaban lo era.

El vino bajaba bañando mi garganta y me hizo entrar en calor, cosa que agradecía porque aún en la carpa el frío se calaba hasta los huesos. Miré a mi alrededor y me conmoví, Rosalie sonreía como boba a lo que Emmet le susurraba al oído, Jasper y Alice compartían unos de ésos momentos tan de ellos en los que sobraban las palabras mientras su pequeño dormía plácidamente ajeno al ruido en un pequeño canasto junto a sus progenitores, Renesmé discutía con su recién estrenado amigo por haberle robado un beso y ésta se limpiaba con evidente signo de disgusto su carita mientras el niño sonreía por su proeza, aquello me hizo sonreír. Jacob hablaba animadamente con un grupo de chicos que ya comenzaban a acusar el vino por lo que sus risas se hacían notar en toda la carpa contagiando al resto de asistentes.

Me volví notando la mirada de Edward.

Se les ve bien ¿no crees? – me preguntó

Asentí mientras mi mirada volvía a recorrer a todos y cada uno de ellos, ahora mi familia

Sí, parecen felices- contesté

Lo son

¿tú crees que estaremos bien?- pregunté mientras me volvía a mirar aquellos ojos verdes

Lo estaremos- contestó. Sus ojos llameaban, sin apartar la mirada tendió su mano y cogió la mía- vámonos

¿Renesmé? – dije titubeando

Está bien- me dijo mirando a Emmet que asintió en respuesta a alguna señal hecha por Edward.

Salimos de la gran carpa dirección a una vieja caravana que nos habían asignado como dormitorio, nada más entrar nos abrazamos besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, y es que pese a todo, quizás no tuviéramos un mañana.

Trastabillando sin dejar de besarnos nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo en un frenesí propio de dos adolescentes que se encuentran por primera vez solos en casa, sentía las manos de Edward por todo mi cuerpo y la urgencia de que entrara en mí se hizo casi insoportable.

Ed… ahora cariño- le supliqué

Espoleado por mi ruego Edward terminó de sacarse los pantalones y la ropa interior con un par de tirones y me cogió en brazos haciendo que mis piernas rodearan sus caderas, en ése mismo instante me penetró haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida propia. De repente el frío que había sentido por el crudo invierno dejó paso a un calor abrasador que se incrementaba a cada movimiento de nuestras caderas

Como te he echado de menos- susurró en mi oído

No pude responderle como hubiera querido porque el orgasmo ahogó mis palabras, Edward incrementó en ése momento sus acometidas y conteniendo un grito hizo más fuerte su abrazo para alcanzar su orgasmo justo cuando se oyó el primer grito.

Rápidamente nos vestimos sin necesidad de decir nada, los primeros disparos comenzaron a oírse cuando abrí la puerta de la caravana, corrimos hacia la fuente del sonido mientras cargaba a la carrera mi arma. Edward llevaba su herramienta en la mano preparado para hacer frente a lo que fuera que nos encontráramos.

Fuera todo era un caos, gente corriendo de un lado para otro mientras alguien gritaba desde algún lugar

Han entrado! Los bichos han entrado!

Frenética busqué a Renesmé entre todo el gentío sin lograr dar con ella, el primer disparo lo realicé a un zombi que intentaba morder a una aterrada mujer que no conseguía sacárselo de encima. Allí fuera había un grupo considerable de bichos y yo seguía sin poder localizar a mi pequeña.

Pude ver a Rosalie con su arma defendiendo a un pequeño grupo de personas, le grité preguntando por Nessie

Junto al río! – contestó – Emmet la mandó con Alice, el pequeño y el otro niño junto al río!

Asentí abriéndome paso mientras eliminaba zombis a diestro y siniestro. Edward me seguía cubriendo mi retaguardia.

Un grito particularmente agónico llamó mi atención, mi giré en su dirección y vi como el pobre doctor intentaba sin éxito quitar de encima de su mujer a un zombi, las mandíbulas de aquel engendro estaban peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Esme. Apunté con mi arma y disparé, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda cuando oí un "click" señal de que el cargador estaba vacío, con las prisas no había reparado en coger alguno de repuesto. Edward comprendió al instante y arremetió con su herramienta en la cabeza del zombi, golpeando fuertemente hasta que cayó laxo encima de Esme.

Junto con los doctores y sin una bala en mi arma nos encaminamos hacia el río, la batalla estaba decreciendo y ya solo se oían lamentos y algún que otro disparo aislado.

Cuando llegamos al río el terror se hizo presente.

Allí junto a la orilla Alice temblaba subida a unas rocas sujetaba al bebé con una mano y con la otra al niño del campamento en un intento de poner distancia entre ellos y un zombi que les acechaba, pero lo más increíble era la imagen de mi pequeña niña sujetando una rama que debía pesar más que ella plantada frente aquel demonio con toda la determinación que podía tener una niña de su edad golpeando con todas sus fuerzas incansable aquel esperpento mientras gritaba

Deja a mi tita en paz!

Edward se encargó del zombi mientras yo corriendo abracé a mi pequeña

Cariño!, ¿estás bien? ¿te han mordido?- besé a mi niña hasta que se quejó de que no podía respirar por abrazarla tan fuerte

Mami, estoy bien- me dijo con su vocecilla

Edward ayudó a Alice y al resto a bajar de las rocas, cuando se reunión con nosotras me di cuenta de la cantidad de personas del campamento que se habían congregado a nuestro alrededor y que atónitos habían presenciado la hazaña de Renesmé.

Alice abrazó a Renesmé.

Gracias pequeña, nos has salvado.

Un aplauso y vítores resonaron en la orilla del rio, incrédulos por lo que sus ojos habían visto. Carlisle se acercó a nosotros y puso la mano en el hombro de Edward.

Bien, pues parece ser que vuestra hija es invisible para los zombis, y deberíamos averiguar el por qué.


	15. CAPITULO 15 – EN EL PUNTO DE PARTIDA

**CAPITULO 15 – EN EL PUNTO DE PARTIDA**

 **BELLA**

Edward y yo nos miramos intentando procesar lo que aquella información suponía, aunque existía un antecedente como el de la granja jamás pensamos que era exactamente lo que había pasado ¿nuestra pequeña invisible? Aquello sería genial en un mundo plagado de zombis, aunque aún lo teníamos que procesar.

Tras revisar el campamento se pudo saber que los zombis habían logrado entrar gracias a que uno de los guardias se había quedado dormido. El pobre hombre lo pagó caro, ya que cuando se despertó había pasado a formar parte de aquella jauría de demonios, consiguieron hacer una brecha por la que entraron tomando a todos desprevenidos. Como resultado habían muerto treinta y dos personas del campamento y heridos a quince más sin posibilidad de salvación reduciendo considerablemente nuestro número.

La noticia de lo que hizo Renesmé corrió como la pólvora, había quién recelaba de ella y se mantenía alejado, otros los más comunes la felicitaban por su proeza y miraban con ojos brillantes anhelando poder estar en su situación, y es que en aquellos tiempos poder estar cara a cara con un zombi y no perecer en el intento era lo equivalente a haber ganado la lotería en un mundo normal.

Los días se sucedieron sin ninguna mención especial, uno tras otro realizábamos las mismas y monótonas tareas que nos habían asignado. Rosalie y yo decidimos encargarnos de enseñar a aquellos que estuvieron dispuestos a disparar, complementándolo con algunas clases de defensa personal en caso de necesidad. Edward, Emmet y Jasper se dedicaron al refuerzo de las vallas que cubrían el perímetro, Jacob se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con las manos llenas de grasa poniendo a punto los vehículos que disponía el campamento y Alice ayudaba en la enfermería; principalmente cosas sin importancia: raspones, caídas y dolor de muelas se habían convertido en su día a día, hasta que el frío del invierno dio su fruto y la gripe se instaló entre los componentes de aquella comunidad y muchos comenzaron a enfermar, sin remedios para tratarla aquellos días nos transportaron a la dura edad media.

El primer fallecido fue un hombre mayor que dada la ausencia de medicamentos no pudo aguantar y una fría noche, para sorpresa de todos murió. Se levantó horas más tarde llevándose consigo a las ocho personas con que compartía tienda y dormían plácidamente ajenos a tan funesto desenlace. Tras sofocar la pequeña invasión se decidió aislar a aquellos que enfermaran en un recinto vallado y con vigías. Aquello hizo que muchos se molestasen y pusieran el grito en el cielo ¿pero qué otra opción teníamos? no se podía hacer mucho más, sin medicamentos y en medio del apocalipsis resultaba una tarea casi titánica vigilar a todos y cada uno de los que componían el campamento. Con el frío también llegó la escasez, la comida menguaba a pasos agigantados y eran muchas las bocas para alimentar por lo que el pillaje y las peleas sin sentido florecieron en el lugar.

El resultado de los análisis que Carlisle y Esme realizaron a Renesmé confirmaron que mi pequeña portaba el virus en su cuerpo pero que inexplicablemente el propio virus había sabido adaptarse a su sistema inmunitario y coexistía en armonía dentro de ella, aquello según pude entender tras la explicación del Dr. Carlisle hacía que a ojos de los zombis consideraran a mi niña como uno de ellos sin llegar a serlo. No supo explicarme por qué no llegó a transformarse.

 _Flashback_

Realmente no lo sé Bella, quizás fuera porque ella ya estaba resfriada y el virus no atacó como debiera al estar ya infectado por el del resfriado común, o quizás la medicación que le diste para paliar sus síntomas hizo de alguna manera de barrera contra la conversión consiguiendo solamente alterar su recepción, todo lo que te pueda decir son meras conjeturas con los medios que disponemos aquí….

 _Fin Flashback_

Tras varias muertes a causa de la gripe muchos miraban hacia Renesmé con evidente odio. Algunos pensaban que mi pequeña era la causante de que enfermaran, otros fuera de todo razonamiento exigían que se sacara partido de su invisibilidad para que ella proveyera al campamento de medicamentos o comida… ¿en qué cabeza cuerda cabe esperar que una niña de seis años pulule por una ciudad de muertos y gente hostil ella sola para traer comida o medicinas al resto?! Aquello era un disparate sinsentido y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Con el paso de los días y como consecuencia de las inverosímiles reacciones de la comunidad nuestro grupo se fue cerrando, apenas nos relacionábamos con el resto y la situación se volvía cada día más insoportable.

Edward recelaba de todos argumentando que de ahora en adelante debíamos vigilar más estrechamente a nuestra pequeña, y así nos lo hizo saber en una reunión clandestina celebrada en nuestra caravana un par de noches más tarde, a la que acudió nuestro pequeño grupo , ahora ya familia al que se sumaron Dr. Carlisle y su esposa Esme.

No podemos bajar la guardia ¿habéis oído los comentarios? – susurraba Edward

¿Qué comentarios preguntó Alice?

Yo observaba callada en un rincón mientras velaba el sueño de mi pequeña.

Esta tarde he oído como dos tipos hablaban sobre lo peligroso que era tener a Renesmé en el campamento, que nadie estaba a salvo , que la niña supone una amenaza y ella es la causa de que algunos enfermen- dijo Emmet serio

¿Lo veis? – dijo indignado Edward – creen que mi pequeña es una amenaza – o tú Rosalie, cuéntanos cómo te has fracturado ése dedo de la mano!

Rosalie carraspeó incómoda mientras se frotaba inconscientemente el dedo que Alice había tenido que entablillar.

Oí cómo un tipo llamaba a Renesmé monstruo, así que me encargué personalmente de cerrarle la boca.

O tú Jasper… ¿cómo te has hecho lo de ése ojo morado? – inquirió nuevamente Edward

No hizo falta que Jasper contara lo sucedido, aquella misma mañana todos habíamos sido testigos cómo Jasper defendía a nuestra pequeña en la carpa comedor, en la que dos tipos se negaban a comer en compañía de mi pequeña.

¿no lo veis? Tenemos que tomar medidas!- rugió Edward

En ése momento Renesmé se revolvió en la cama y farfulló un par de lamentos, mi pequeña estaba teniendo una pesadilla y no era para menos.

Por lo que a mí respecta tengo claro lo que debemos hacer – dije por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de reunión. Todos se volvieron a mirarme esperando una aclaración.

¿Qué es?... – preguntó Alice temerosa por lo que se me hubiera ocurrido, todos sabían de mi mal genio, y si como en este caso estaba Renesmé por medio ¡que Dios ayudara a quién osara poner en peligro a mi pequeña! Porque respecto a la seguridad de Renesmé toda la cordura se evaporaba y me era imposible controlar mi ira.

Nos vamos. – dije muy seria

P.. pe…. Pero a dónde? – Alice estaba nerviosa, de entre todos era la más miedica del grupo aunque nadie se lo reprochaba, era lógico en sus circunstancias. Ella temía por la vida de su bebé y no era lo mismo tener un refugio y más gente para defenderlo que ser unos pocos y deambular en busca de algún lugar seguro; aunque mucho me temía que aún arrastraba las secuelas del encontronazo con los militares y lo que tuvo que pasar, ya nos ocuparíamos de eso más tarde.

Suspiré tratando de encontrar las palabras para hacerme entender.

Alice… sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo créeme. Comprendo tus reticencias pero tienes que entender que lo mejor es marcharnos de aquí. Si nos quedamos en el campamento no sólo tendremos que luchar contra los zombis, sino que también tendremos que plantar cara a todos aquellos que recelan de Renesmé, y no voy a permitir que nadie le toque un solo pelo de su cabeza. Ahora mismo es nuestra única opción si no queremos que esta situación se nos vaya de las manos; ayer Rose le partió la cara a un tipo, hoy ha sido Jasper ¿mañana quien será?

Alice asintió comprendiendo al fin que nuestra marcha era inevitable. El resto del grupo asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Bien – dijo Edward – preparad vuestras cosas, mañana por la mañana partimos.

Nosotros también vamos, si no os importa claro. – dijo Esme tras hablar unos minutos con Carlisle. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que se unieran a nuestro grupo, y a continuación nos dedicamos a estudiar posibles lugares a los que podíamos ir, sin encontrar ningún sitio en particular decidimos seguir adelante.

A la mañana siguiente con nuestras cosas ya en mochilas nos sorprendimos cuando la familia de Seth al completo se reunió junto sus pertenencias con nosotros dejándonos claro que se unían a nuestro grupo quisiéramos o no y que se negaban tajantemente a permanecer un minuto más junto _aquella panda de miedicas descerebrados_ \- palabras textuales del cabeza de familia Billy, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

Tras una despedida bastante fría y con el único dolor de ver partir al único personal sanitario de todo el campamento nos montamos en los vehículos: el 4x4 con el que fuimos rescatados y para mi sorpresa y alegría conducía de nuevo Jared, y otra camioneta conducida por un sonriente Jacob a la que había soldado varias planchas de hierro para hacerla más segura; Y así sin echar la vista atrás dejamos el campamento atrás en busca de un nuevo refugio en el que poner a nuestra recién ampliada familia a salvo.

EDWARD

Cuando cruzamos las vallas que aseguraban el perímetro del campamento me alegré. Aun sabiendo que volvíamos a la incesante lucha por sobrevivir prefería mil veces enfrentarme a los zombis que a la locura y al odio que había en aquel campamento, sabíamos de sobra que aquello tarde o temprano acabaría mal.

Viajamos de día y salvo algún que otro encontronazo sin importancia de pequeños grupos aislados de zombis no tuvimos mayor problema. De noche buscábamos refugio para descansar mientras por el día aprovechábamos la poca luz que el invierno nos ofrecía para seguir adelante intentando localizar algún sitio en el que estar a salvo. Ésa era nuestra nueva vida, sobrevivir un día más.

Al cuarto día nos detuvimos en un remoto y pequeño motel de carretera. El sitio no estaba nada mal, formado por una pequeña edificación en el que la parte baja era un restaurante que en tiempo atrás daba de comer a hambrientos camioneros y la parte superior estaba compuesta por diez habitaciones y una pequeña sala común que imaginé sería donde hacían noche los camioneros. En la parte de atrás había dos surtidores de gasolina que, siguiendo nuestra buena estrella estaban repletos de combustible por lo que llenamos los tanques de los vehículos hasta rebosar y varias garrafas adicionales. En ningún momento se nos pasó por la cabeza quedarnos allí indefinidamente, ya que aun estando aislado el lugar carecía de vallas o muros siendo muy vulnerable en caso de un ataque. Pero sí que decidimos hacer un alto en el camino para recuperar fuerzas.

Junto con Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Jared recorrimos concienzudamente el pequeño establecimiento palmo a palmo para no llevarnos ninguna sorpresa, pero todo el lugar estaba libre de zombis.

Yo diría que el dueño hace tiempo que no pasa por aquí- Comenté mientras inspeccionaba la cocina.

Seguramente, no hemos visto señales de que vivieran aquí. Imagino que vendría expresamente a trabajar y el apocalipsis le pillaría en otro lugar- Dijo Emmet

Todo, aunque con polvo, estaba recogido. Por lo que la hipótesis de Emmet me pareció la más plausible. En la cocina los pocos alimentos frescos que pudiese haber se pudrían en la nevera, y salvo unas latas de atún, refrescos varios y algo de embutido no encontramos nada más.

Aseguramos puertas y tapamos ventanas con unas mantas que encontramos en un armario para poder encender unas velas y sin ser vistas desde el exterior, los coches los ocultamos en la parte posterior junto a los surtidores, no queríamos arriesgarnos más de lo necesario. Aquella noche nos juntamos a cenar en la pequeña sala comunitaria, repartimos lo poco que teníamos y brindamos con refrescos calientes por nuestra nueva familia. Renesmé se quedó dormida junto al bebé de Alice acurrucados en el sofá, era gracioso cómo envolvía al pequeño con su bracito para darle calor, Bella los tapó con una colcha y se reunió con el resto a pocos metros. Nunca más la volvería a perder de vista.

Todos sabíamos de una u otra manera la historia que había detrás de cada uno de nosotros, exceptuando a los nuevos integrantes de nuestra familia, y aquella noche en la que reinaba la calma se decidieron a contar.

La historia de la familia de Billy no era especialmente diferente a la del resto, cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas Sam metió en el coche a su padre y hermanos y emprendieron la ardua tarea de intentar salir de la ciudad, ellos eran del centro de Barcelona y pensaron que estarían más seguros en algún pueblo de alrededor. Cuando llegaron al pueblo constataron que allí se vivía la misma pesadilla – a menor escala- que en la gran ciudad, por lo que deambularon por campos hasta dar con el grupo de supervivientes que habíamos conocido y juntos formaron el campamento.

La historia de Esme y Carlisle fue totalmente diferente, ambos reconocidos virólogos en su campo (desconocidos para todos nosotros) fueron llamados por el gobierno español para intentar atajar el problema. Parece ser que el despliegue del gobierno para recogerlos en su casa del centro de la ciudad fue digno de ver, soldados de las fuerzas armadas llamaron a su puerta para escoltarlos hasta un remoto laboratorio en el que debían investigar el virus. Un convoy de gran tamaño compuesto por humees y camiones desfilaron por las calles de Barcelona sin mayor dificultad, la potencia de fuego con la que estaban dotados hizo posible que las hordas de muertos que se encontraban a su paso fueran eliminadas cual moscas.

Toda aquella fuerza que consigue sacaros del centro de la ciudad sin despeinarse ¿entonces qué pasó? – pregunté absorto en el relato de ambos

No estamos seguros- susurró Esme – todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, Carlisle y yo íbamos cotejando los informes clasificados que nos habían dado porque queríamos adelantar el trabajo para cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino ponernos a trabajar de inmediato , pero de repente…

Esme tragó saliva, imaginaba que el hecho de revivir aquel episodio le traía recuerdos no deseados por lo que me mantuve en silencio a la espera de que continuara, pero fue Carlisle quién retomó el relato.

Pasó algo, no sé exactamente el qué. Oímos una fuerte explosión que hizo saltar por los aires la cabeza de nuestra comitiva, y segundos más tardes pasó lo mismo con los que iban a la cola de la misma. Entonces fue cuando el lugar se llenó de muertos. Muertos que a los pocos minutos se levantaron y atacaron a aquellos que fueran momentos antes sus compañeros. Y sólo vimos caos por todas partes.

Esme no pudo contener las lágrimas y Carlisle le pasó el brazo por el hombro brindándole apoyo.

Lo último que recuerdo es que un joven soldado abría la puerta de nuestro vehículo y nos instaba a correr para salvar nuestras vidas. El pobre chico se usó como cebo él mismo para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar, decía que nuestra vida y nuestros conocimientos eran más importantes.

El silencio que se instaló en la sala fue roto por Alice.

¿Qué decían ésos informes?

Aquella pregunta nos cogió por sorpresa, ¿de verdad podríamos saber cómo se originó todo este desastre?

Esme y Carlisle se miraron. Dudaban si podían compartir con el resto aquella información, y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre decidieron romper el secreto de clasificación.

Carlisle carraspeó tratando de encontrar las palabras para nuestra comprensión.

Originalmente el virus era conocido como TITAN-17, compuesto por la cepa más agresiva del virus Ébola conjuntamente con una cepa de la gripe común y una del virus Rhabdoviridae…

Alice se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, el resto nos mirábamos entre nosotros sin ser conscientes de lo que aquello suponía.

¿Qué cepa? – preguntó rápidamente Alice, a lo que Carlisle respondió

La del genotipo 7 Alice.

No entiendo una mierda doctor- aseveró Jacob, cosa que creo todos exceptuando a Alice compartíamos.

¿Alice? – preguntó el doctor cediéndole la explicación que tanto ansiábamos.

El virus _Rhabdoviridae_ es la Rabia y tienes diferentes variantes, como cualquier virus. La del genotipo 7 tiene como huésped solamente a los murciélagos.

Carlisle asintió satisfecho a Alice, como si ésta fuera una alumna y el estuviera orgulloso de su respuesta a un examen.

Desde mi ignorancia pregunto ¿cómo es posible que dos cepas de virus hayan formado uno? – preguntó Rose

La pregunta no es ésa Rose, es imposible que dos cepas de virus diferentes se junten por sí solas, la pregunta es ¿quién en su sano juicio ha creado este virus?- dijo Alice

¿el virus ha sido creado por humanos? – pregunté perplejo

Carlisle asintió abatido.

Según los informes a los que pudimos tener acceso, el virus fue creado originalmente en un laboratorio…. farmacéutico.

¿qué quieres decir con que fue creado "originalmente"? – preguntó suspicaz Sam

Quiero decir que en un principio hubieron unos laboratorios farmacéuticos que crearon el virus a la par que la vacuna con ánimo de lucro… - informó Carlisle

Santo Dios!- se oyeron exclamaciones de asombro, que algo así hubiera pasado era como poco siniestro.

Carlisle continuó su relato.

Cuando el gobierno tuvo noticias de lo que la farmacéutica había hecho confiscó el proyecto, pero en lugar de destruir el virus siguieron manipulándolo para fines militares. El resto, lo podéis imaginar. No se sabe si por error o por qué motivo, pero el virus escapó del laboratorio esparciéndose por el mundo entero como la pólvora.

Nos retiramos a descansar tratando de digerir aquella información, esperando que una noche de sueño reparador ayudara a asimilar tan terribles noticias.

A la mañana siguiente tras reorganizar nuestras cosas nos reunimos para perfilar nuestro siguiente destino. Con una taza de café caliente en las manos las ideas se sucedían mejor.

Dimos muchas vueltas sobre el posible destino, descartamos granjas por muy remotas que éstas estuvieran por lo obvio de nuestra vivencia y posterior sitiado, valoramos fábricas que descartamos por lo incómodo del lugar y la difícil defensa, incluso hubo quién propuso que probáramos con un recinto penitenciario a lo que tras pensar en lo que nos podríamos encontrar allí dentro acabamos dejando también de lado. Tras un par de horas debatiendo el tema ya estábamos saturados de intentar encontrar algún lugar. Parecía que ningún sitio era lo bastante seguro y se nos acababan las opciones.

A este paso ningún lugar sobre la faz de la tierra va a ser seguro – dijo con desánimo Jared, a lo que Bella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Eso es! – dijo muy animada Bella, a lo que 12 pares de ojos se volvieron curiosos hacia ella.

Y el mar?- preguntó Bella

La idea aunque descabellada podría funcionar. Como aficionado a la pesca era propietario de una pequeña embarcación, no era gran cosa y no tenía grandes lujos, pero creía que podríamos caber todos.

Podría ser- dije sopesando las posibilidades – aunque una vez en el mar ¿dónde iríamos? No podemos estar indefinidamente en el barco.

Una vez allí podemos ir donde queramos – argumentó Bella- incluso podríamos ir a algún islote donde no haya rastro de zombis. ¿cómo se llamaba ésa pequeña isla que visitabas en los torneos de pesca?

Isla Sophia- contesté repasando mentalmente el contenido de la misma. No era una gran isla, pero sí lo bastante grande para albergar un pequeño embarcadero y un austero complejo de oficinas en el que bien mirado podíamos guarecernos y usar a modo de vivienda.

Tras sopesar los pros y los contras, resolvimos aventurarnos e intentar ir a dicha isla, aunque aún debíamos conseguir primero llegar hasta el puerto, donde _PEQUEÑA NESSIE_ nos esperaba amarrada a puerto.

O quizás no….


	16. CAPITULO 16 – PARA PERDER LA RAZÓN

CAPITULO 16 – PARA PERDER LA RAZÓN

 **BELLA**

Tres días llevábamos hacinados en una oficina de turismo, ocultándonos de los zombis a tan solo dos calles del embarcadero.

La zona estaba hasta los topes de aquellos seres y era imposible llegar hasta el puerto y aunque lo lográramos no habíamos podido constatar que nuestra embarcación siguiera amarrada a puerto, en este momento todo me parecía una puta mierda.

El camino no estuvo exento de peligro, ya que nos topamos con muchos de aquellos seres que por suerte y con destreza supimos esquivar. El problema llegó cuando no pudimos seguir con los coches por la cantidad de vehículos abandonados que nos topamos en las calles y tuvimos que recorrerlas a pie. No fue una buena idea, porque aunque intentamos ser sigilosos un grupo tan grande no tardó en llamar la atención y los zombis se nos echaron encima como moscas a la miel, así que tras un par de carreras por salvar nuestra vida no tuvimos más opción que refugiarnos en este pequeño local, donde desde entonces intentamos aguantar estoicamente. Tuvimos suerte de que el lugar contara con unas sólidas rejas de hierro que Jacob rápidamente soldó con un soplete de mano que se trajo del campamento, si en lugar de rejas hubiera sido una simple persiana metálica como la que tenían la mayoría de comercios a estas horas ya estaríamos todos muertos.

El problema era que dicho local no tenía puerta trasera, aunque si una trastienda donde nos encontrábamos en ésos momentos para ocultarnos de la vista de los zombis ya que las rejas dejaban ver el inmenso cristal hecho añicos fruto del constante golpeteo que proferían sin descanso, la trastienda contaba tan solo con un pequeño tragaluz por el que resultaba imposible que alguno de nosotros cupiera… a no ser que fuera pequeño y ahí venía el problema…

Tres días sopesando la única alternativa que teníamos: que mi pequeña saliese por aquel tragaluz, ¿pero entonces qué? ¿De qué forma podría mi niña ayudarnos después? No lo veía nada claro y a cada intento de plan propuesto yo lo desestimaba porque todos ellos incluían a mi niña saliendo por el agujero exponiéndose a aquellas bestias.

Al quinto día de nuestro encierro involuntario aquella única opción se aceleró, dado el importante número de cuerpos que se apiñaban tras las rejas éstas empezaron a combarse (con lo que ello suponía) así que tanto Edward como yo nos tuvimos que resignar a ver salir a nuestra pequeña por el tragaluz con un plan de dudoso éxito. Mi niña debía encender un _discman_ que muy hábilmente Jacob había conectado a él un pequeño altavoz de uno de los ordenadores que encontramos en la oficina, la idea era que lo conectase por lo menos a un par de calles de nosotros cosa que me opuse encarecidamente pues no quería perderla de vista, así que no dejé más alternativa que lo hiciera justamente en la misma calle que daba al tragaluz con la esperanza de que la música atrajera a los zombis dándonos la opción de poder salir por la puerta principal.

Aupamos a Renesmé que salió sin problemas por el pequeño agujero y anduvo unos metros para conectar la música sin mayor problema, ocultando el dispositivo tras una caja de cartón. Rápidamente se volvió para volver a entrar por el tragaluz mientras ACDC sonaba a todo trapo por el pequeño altavoz. Tras un par de minutos los primeros cuerpos aparecieron arrastrándose por la esquina de la calle.

Nos preparamos, cogimos nuestras mochilas mientras Jacob y Jared esperaban con una gran cizalla entre las manos para poder abrir la reja; debíamos esperar que hasta el último de aquellos seres se marcharan de la entrada ya que si entrábamos en su campo de visión se alteraban rabiosos y aquello hacía que el ruido que emitían actuara de llamada para la hora de cenar.

La calle del tragaluz estaba repleta de aquellos bichos, tantos que se agolpaban unos sobre otros haciendo caer a unos y siendo pisados por otros. De un manotazo el pequeño reproductor se paró en seco y temimos la vuelta de éstos, pero era tanto el barullo de cuerpos que les resultaba tarea imposible liberar el tapón que ellos mismos habían formado. Un zombi de los que cayó al suelo fue a parar exactamente al hueco del tragaluz y al vernos comenzó a reptar hacia el estrecho agujero en un intento de colarse en el edificio y alcanzarnos. Supongo que la visión de carne fresca a su alcance espoleó sus ansias por tenernos entre sus garras y dado que no acusaba dolor el hecho de que su carne se estuviera convirtiendo en jirones atrapadas por los rastros de vidrio roto le traía al pairo, por lo que tras oír el chasquido de sus huesos romperse y ver que con ello conseguía (además de llamar la atención de sus congéneres) entrar medio cuerpo por la ventana decidimos tras acabar con él de un certero golpe en la cabeza que había llegado la hora de salir de allí.

Jacob y Jared hicieron su trabajo con la cizalla, al abrir la reja el chirrido metálico resonó como la campana que anunciaba la hora de comer y algunos de los engendros más retrasados se volvían buscando la fuente del sonido. Y tuvimos que volver a empezar a correr.

Billy no podía correr más de lo que ya hacía, y su delicado estado de salud no ayudaba. Tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, la distancia entre los zombis y él se acortaba por momentos, ¡aunque parecían muy lentos aquellos cabrones te daban alcance cuando menos lo esperabas!, y eso fue lo que pasó.

Lo que en su día fuera una bella mujer llevaba ahora el torso desnudo dejando ver varios mordiscos en el vientre y se abalanzó sin piedad sobre el anciano, Embry que era quién estaba más cerca frenó en seco su carrera y volvió sobre sus pasos en un inútil intento de ayudar a su padre, pues el zombi ya clavaba sus podridos dientes en su mejilla llevándose consigo no sólo un buen trozo de carne si no toda esperanza de vida para aquel pobre anciano. Cuando Embry llegó la emprendió a golpes con el zombi mientras el resto de sus monstruosos compañeros proseguían en su avance echándosele encima sin piedad para despedazarlo, nuestro grupo se detuvo mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmet sujetaban como buenamente podían a Sam y a Seth

Es inútil! Ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos! – gritaba Edward

Con lágrimas en los ojos Rose apuntó a Embry y le disparó un tiro en la cabeza acabando así con su terrible agonía, luego apuntó al cadáver de Billy e hizo lo propio.

Arrancamos a correr nuevamente en dirección al puerto, parecía que todos los puntos zombis estuvieran tras nosotros, por suerte el camino hacia el puerto estaba desierto. Cuando llegamos a sonde se suponía debía estar nuestro barco al alma se me cayó a los pies, ¡allí no había nada! Aún colgaba del amarre los restos del cabo que era evidente había sido cortado. Ningún puñetero barco a la vista, ni tan siquiera una triste barcaza. Imaginé que en los días previos a éste la gente se lanzó a coger todo aquello que flotara y les permitiera alejarse de aquella barbarie, los rastros de sangre en el muelle así lo atestiguaban.

Los muertos nos cercaban la retirada y avanzaban incansables hacia nosotros. En un intento de poner distancia entre ellos agarré unos salvavidas que alguien olvidó o perdió en su huida y los lancé al mar, acto seguido cuando el primero de los muertos conseguía llegar al inicio del muelle abracé a Renesmé y grité:

Todo el mundo al agua!- y así lo hicimos, nos lanzamos al agua, la única vía de escape que teníamos en ése momento.

Nos alejamos del muelle nadando todo lo que pudimos y nuestras fuerzas nos dejaron tras el desgaste de la carrera. Edward y los otros tuvieron que deshacerse de las mochilas ya que les impedían permanecer a flote. Con horror vimos cómo algunos engendros caían al agua en un intento de alcanzarnos, aunque éstos jamás llegaron a salir a la superficie, podía imaginarme a aquellos seres deambulando por el lecho marino por la eternidad.

Jasper sostenía al bebé firmemente por encima de su hombro mientras con la otra mano intentaba asirse a uno de los salvavidas, Edward me reemplazó y sujetó a Renesmé y como el resto precariamente intentaba mantenerse a flote.

Ya está- pensé mientras luchaba por no tragar agua – aquí se acaba todo, éste es nuestro final…

 **EDWARD**

Los minutos pasaban y las fuerzas nos abandonaban, el sol brillaba en lo alto reflejando destellos en el agua cegando mi visión escocida por la sal del mar, cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido el sonido de un motor inundó la quietud que nos envolvía, sin apenas fuerzas volví la cabeza en dirección al sonido. Una gran mancha borrosa apareció ante nosotros, liberando a Renesmé de mi agarre, cuando iba a empezar a protestar me vi arrastrado hacia fuera del agua

Rápido, agárrate fuerte!- una voz femenina me instaba a sujetarme, entonces fue cuando pude apreciar que estaba en una pequeña embarcación.

Caí de bruces como un saco de patatas junto a Renesmé, la abracé fuertemente y traté de reunir las pocas fuerzas que pudiera tener. Recordando el resto de mi familia que la propietaria de la voz que nos había salvado intentaba subir a duras penas al barco me incorporé uniéndome a la titánica tarea de rescatar del mar al resto de personas.

La noche había caído, un manto de estrellas se desplegaba en el cielo iluminando la noche cerrada. Ya recuperados y con una sopa instantánea reconfortando nuestros estómagos nuestra anfitriona/salvadora nos agasajaba con un café bien caliente mientras compartíamos vivencias.

Resultó que la chica, una mujer de unos veinticinco años llamada Leah había huido con sus padres – dueños de aquel pequeño barco- cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Habían estado todo aquel tiempo en alta mar al resguardo tanto de zombis como de indeseables, pero llegó el día en que sus víveres escasearon y no tuvieron más opción que acercarse a puerto a por provisiones.

El padre, un pescador de toda la vida no consintió que ella les acompañara en aquel viaje, por lo que tomando la zodiac sus padres abandonaron el barco en pos de la comida que tanto necesitaban. Desde el barco, anclado a escasos metros del puerto tenía una visión clara de sus padres y pudo ver horrorizada cómo nada más llegar al muelle eran atacados por un grupo de tipos que codiciaban la embarcación en la que ella se encontraba. Lo último que pudo ver antes de zarpar fue como mataban salvajemente a sus padres con un machete para luego apropiarse de la zodiac y poner rumbo al barco.

Reaccionó rápido, ya que cuando aquel peligroso grupo estaba a escasos metros de alcanzar el barco corrió en busca de la pistola de bengalas que tenían para realizar señales en caso de emergencia, apuntó temblando hacia la zodiac y disparó. El cartucho anaranjado salió despedido para atravesar la dura goma de la barca, haciendo que ésta reventara como un globo y lanzando a sus ocupantes directamente al mar.

Aterrorizada por si aquellos tipos lograban llegar a nado hasta el barco recogió hábilmente la escalerilla de subida y algún que otro cabo que colgaba por la borda, pues aunque en muchas ocasiones había acompañado a sus padres en sus salidas de pesca nunca se había interesado por el funcionamiento del barco y era incapaz de hacerlo funcionar. Así que, allí se quedó esperando, llorando la muerte de sus progenitores.

Lo más terrible eran los gritos de aquellos hombres desde el agua… - dijo la chica mirando hacia la borda, recordando aquel suceso.

Los hombres terminaron por hundirse bajo las gélidas aguas, y ella se quedó en el barco asilada, sola incapaz de hacer nada más.

Una mañana apareció una barca a la deriva. La marea la fue acercando lentamente hasta que golpeó con el casco de su barco, la barca contaba con un pequeño motor, estaba vacía salvo por algunos envases abiertos de comida y varias prendas de abrigo tiradas en el fondo de la misma, no quiso imaginar el desenlace de aquellos que fueron sus ocupantes, con rapidez la recuperó para atarla fuertemente con un cabo a su barco, gracias a eso ahora estábamos sanos y salvos.

Correspondimos a su historia contándole nuestras vivencias, las cuales la asombraron y aterraron según íbamos desgranando su contenido. No se sorprendió mucho al saber de la habilidad de Renesmé con los zombis, imagino que llegados a este punto cualquier cosa dejaba de parecer inverosímil pues ¿no andaban los muertos por la faz de la tierra? aunque le molestó mucho la manera en la niña había sido tratada en el campamento, aquello decía mucho de la forma de su forma de ser, era una buena persona.

Le informamos que tanto yo como Emmet podríamos hacer navegar el barco sin mayor problema, y le contamos nuestra intención de ir a _Isla Sophia_

¿y creéis que en ésa isla no habrán zombis? – preguntó Leah

No estamos seguros, pero no perdemos nada por comprobarlo ¿no crees?

Pareció sopesar mis palabras y asintió. Hicimos un inventario de lo que disponíamos, y tras el fallido intento de sus padres la comida escaseaba peligrosamente, Leah nos había dado las últimas reservas de comida que le quedaban en el barco (unos sobres de sopa liofilizada) por lo que tras realizar una lista con todo aquello que creímos necesario organizamos una salida para proveernos a la mañana siguiente.

En esta ocasión el grupo de expedición estaba formado por Jasper, Jacob y yo. Tras darle muchas vueltas decidimos que lo mejor sería curarnos en salud, ya que si algo nos pasara el resto del grupo tendría alguna opción, Emmet sabía navegar por lo que era indiscutible que se quedara en el barco, Jacob manejaba el tema de las armas y sus habilidades nos vendrían de perlas llegados el caso una vez en tierra, Jasper y yo conocíamos aquella zona como la palma de mi mano. No quise que Bella me acompañara, prefería que Renesmé tuviera por lo menos a uno de sus padres con ella en el caso de que no volviéramos.

Decidimos realizar el trayecto a remo pues no sabíamos cuánto combustible le podía quedar a la barca y preferíamos reservarlo en caso de tener que salir por pies, por otro lado tampoco queríamos alertar con el ruido a los zombis o posibles supervivientes no amistosos así que, aunque la costa estaba relativamente cerca nos llevó cerca de media hora de esfuerzo y remos llegar a tierra.

Atracamos la barca en un recodo de la playa junto las rocas, el color de las mismas se mimetizaba con la barca y era difícil de distinguir si no sabías que estaba allí. No quería arriesgarme a que nadie se la llevara dejándonos a nosotros sin posibilidad de volver al barco.

La playa estaba desierta aunque cerca, en el paseo marítimo podíamos ver como deambulaban los zombis, había más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Nuestra premisa era pasar inadvertidos, coger lo que necesitábamos y volver sin hacernos notar.

En fila india corrimos medio agachados a lo largo de las rocas hasta llegar al inicio del paseo, bajo un pequeño puente que había para el acceso del mismo a la playa. Me asomé para ver a cuántos de ellos nos enfrentábamos, en ése momento tan solo habían dos zombis relativamente cerca, habiéndole señas a Jasper y Jacob nos deslizamos por el lateral del puente y acabamos con aquellos seres sin emitir apenas ruido. Rápidamente corrimos al amparo de los coches que habían aparcados, ocultándonos del resto de muertos.

Nuestro objetivo era una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos situada en una bocacalle anexa al paseo, aunque a dos calles había un gran supermercado lo descartamos por el riego que nos suponía. Con paciencia fuimos casi reptando hasta el final de la hilera de coches, tan solo nos quedaba cruzar el paseo y ya entraríamos en la bocacalle donde se encontraba la tienda. El problema era que no tendríamos donde escondernos al cruzar el paseo; por lo que rápidamente nos lanzamos a la carrera hacia la callejuela para cruzar en un suspiro aquel trozo plagado de zombis. Pasamos tan veloces que los pocos bichos con los que nos topamos tardaron en reaccionar a nuestro paso, lo hicieron cuando nosotros ya llegábamos a nuestro destino. Al llegar nos topamos con un gran problema, la tienda estaba cerrada a cal y canto con un grueso candado

Mierda! Ahora qué? – masculló Jasper

Aquellos muertos que aunque tarde habían reaccionado nos siguieron hasta la calle, cuando ya pensaba que nos tocaría correr otra vez para salvar nuestras vidas una puerta adyacente a la tienda se abrió de golpe y un anciano nos urgía a que pasáramos para resguardarnos.

Resultó que el anciano era el dueño del pequeño colmado, y la puerta era la del acceso a su vivienda que providencialmente comunicaba con la tienda.

Tras las presentaciones, el anciano se empeñó en invitarnos a tomar un refresco.

Tomen asiento! – dijo feliz

Los golpes en la puerta de entrada comenzaron a resonar en la vivienda, nosotros nos miramos preocupados preguntándonos si aquella puerta aguantaría el envite de los zombis.

No se preocupen, es una puerta de seguridad, hace años que mi mujer y yo decidimos instalarla porque estábamos hartos de que nos entraran a robar… ¿ustedes no habrán venido a robarnos no?-

Quedaba claro que aquel hombre no estaba bien de la cabeza, su actitud pasaba de despreocupada (como si el apocalipsis no se hubiera desatado) a recelosa por que fuéramos atracadores que vinieran a robar la recaudación del día.

Tras tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que estábamos allí para comprar comida el viejo se relajó. Nos obligamos a beber el refresco y a aguantar una conversación un tanto disparatada sobre las quejas del hombre acerca de lo mal que estaban funcionando últimamente los proveedores

¿se pueden creer que llevo semanas esperando un pedido de jamones? Esto no es serio, en cuando aparezca por la puerta le diré que ya no trabajo más con ellos y que me cambio de proveedor, me iré con la competencia si señor!-

Jasper me miraba atónito por lo que el anciano decía, yo negué con la cabeza

Caballero, siento interrumpirle pero tenemos prisa…. – le dije para cortar aquella verborrea, los golpes en la puerta me estaban poniendo nervioso.

Desde luego! Sí que arman ruido estos jóvenes!, a este paso van a despertar a mi Flora.

Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba, ¡el tipo creía que los zombis que golpeaban la puerta de su casa eran simples críos jugando en el exterior!

¿Quién es Flora? – preguntó serio Jacob

Ah, Flora es mi mujer. No se encuentra muy bien ¿saben?

Nos miramos los unos a los otros sabiendo que aquello no acabaría bien. El anciano se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que conducían hacia las habitaciones.

Los tres nos levantamos como un resorte.

Jasper – dije lo más bajo posible – tú y Jacob id a la tienda y llenad las mochilas con todo lo que podáis.

¿Qué vas hacer tú?- preguntó Jasper, a lo que no tuve necesidad de responder ya que Jacob lo intuyó y contestó por mí.

Edward va a conocer a Flora…

Agarré fuertemente mi llave inglesa y subí por las escaleras.

 **¿COMENTARIOS PLEASE?**


	17. CAPITULO 17 – NOTICIAS

**NUEVO CAPITULO, CORTITO PERO INTENSO!**

 **¿COMENTARIOS?**

 **CAPITULO 17 – NOTICIAS**

EDWARD

Aunque intuía que lo que fuera hubiera allí arriba no me iba a gustar, una cosa era imaginarlo y otra bien distinta verlo con tus propios ojos. Tras subir la escalera me encontré en un distribuidor con varias puertas. Me sentí como un concursante al intentar averiguar lo que me encontraría detrás de cada puerta!, imaginé al presentador de un programa que me decía ¿qué habrá detrás de la puerta número 3? una risita histérica brotó de mis labios, no lo pude evitar, estaba nervioso…. Y acojonado (para qué negarlo).

Tras una puerta entornada oí cómo el anciano hablaba con alguien, imaginé que era su esposa. Me quedé horrorizado cuando sus palabras se hicieron comprensibles en mi mente:

Tranquila cariño, ya ha llegado tu comida, son tres.

Me armé de valor e irrumpí dentro de la habitación para encontrarme – para mi consternación- a la que fuera la esposa del anciano, atada a la cama en evidente estado de zombificación. La mujer llevaba un camisón manchado de sangre reseca, y aunque no pude distinguir en ése momento ninguna herida supuse que se habría infectado por algún tipo de mordedura, y digo que no pude distinguirlo porque el anciano saltó sobre mí con un chuchillo en la mano. Lo esquivé fácilmente y el viejo fue a dar de bruces contra el armario que allí había golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Gracias a Dios que no tuve que golpearlo yo, pese a las circunstancias no sé si me hubiera atrevido a golpear a un hombre mayor. Guardé en mi cinturón el cuchillo, y en ése momento aparecieron Jacob y Jasper por la puerta

Ostia puta!- exclamó Jacob

No os quedéis en la puerta y ayudarme a levantarlo – dije arto de toda aquella situación.

Con cuidado echamos al hombre sobre la cama de otra habitación ya que doña Flora se estaba poniendo muy violenta y no quise tentar a la suerte. Cuando soltamos al hombre en la cama fue cuando nos percatamos de unos gemidos que provenían de otra habitación.

Joder! – exclamé ¿y ahora qué?- sin contemplaciones abrimos de golpe la puerta de la habitación y no pude más que apartarme a un lado y vomitar.

Dentro había un par de cadáveres, y "lo que quedaba" de una persona, amordazada. El pobre infeliz aún estaba vivo y tenía la boca tapada con cinta americana. Aquel viejo cabrón le había amputado las piernas y un brazo y lo tenía colgado desangrándose como si fuera un becerro en el matadero.

Jacob se encargó de dar paz a aquella pobre alma que rogaba por el fin, era evidente que aún con los medios necesarios aquel hombre no sobreviviría mucho más. Sentí un asco infinito cuando entendí que el viejo estaba alimentando a lo que en su día fuera su mujer, y por los restos que allí había, aquel pobre hombre no era el primero, pero si el último.

En un principio cuando nos abrió la puerta pensé que aunque resultara una carga podíamos ofrecerle que se uniera a nosotros pues no me veía con corazón de dejarlo allí a su suerte, pero tras descubrir la cruda verdad quedaba fuera de lugar tener a alguien así entre nosotros, aparte de peligroso sería una estupidez; tampoco iba a dejar que siguiera atrayendo a gente inocente para sus propósitos así que con toda la resolución que me fue posible reunir, entré a la habitación donde estaba aún inconsciente aquel viejo psicópata y puse fin a su vida. No sé si Dios me lo perdonaría en algún momento por lo que acababa de hacer pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello pues una cosa era rematar a los zombis y otra bien distinta acabar con la vida de un ser humano. Después me ocupé de su mujer.

Volvamos al barco – anuncié

Y con las mochilas llenas hasta los topes a nuestras espaldas, junto con aquel cargo de conciencia en la mía partimos hacia el barco.

No quería pensar en cómo hubiéramos acabado en casa con aquel demente, probablemente hubiéramos sido la cena de la Sra. Flora.

Salimos de aquella casa de los horrores por una puerta trasera que descubrimos en la cocina. La calle a la que daba estaba absolutamente vacía, imagino que la retahíla de golpes de los que aún golpeaban sin descanso la puerta principal había servido para que el grueso de zombis se desplazara hasta esa zona dejando libre el resto de calles.

Alcanzamos la barca dando un rodeo para evitar una pequeña congregación de aquellos seres en la playa y decidimos bajar por las rocas, tarea ardua difícil con las mochilas a cuestas, pero finalmente y con un par de raspones en nuestros cuerpos pudimos llegar a ella. Jasper encendió el motor tras varios intentos en los que tosió y me hicieron pensar en que tendríamos que volver a usar los remos, pero finalmente arrancó con un glorioso estruendo y volvimos al barco.

BELLA

Cuando comprobé con los prismáticos que eran ellos los que volvían en la barca pude respirar tranquila. Había estado en un estado de nervios durante aquellas horas que estuvieron fuera. La barca paró junto al barco y le lanzamos los cabos para sujetarla. Edward fue el primero en subir por la escalerilla, sabía que algo gordo había pasado, no solo por lo serio que se encontraba si no por las gotas de sangre que salpicaban su chaqueta. Lo abracé fuerte, y le pregunté qué había pasado

Ahora no Bella, no puedo-

Asentí y le di un beso sabiendo que cuando estuviese preparado me lo contaría. Se fue directo a lavarse y tiró la chaqueta directamente por la borda. Jasper y Jacob tenían el mismo semblante serio, tras repartir abrazos los tres se juntaron alrededor de la mesa y sin mediar palabra sacaron una botella de whisky de la que se pusieron a beber. Nadie quiso preguntar, simplemente nos reunimos con ellos y bebimos hasta que la noche se hizo presente, intentando borrar aquello que seguramente permanecería con ellos el resto de sus días.

Por la mañana el humor había mejorado considerablemente, aun con resaca de los tragos de la noche anterior estábamos relativamente contentos repasando todo el contenido de las mochilas, íbamos sacando distintos tipos de alimentos, embutidos, latas, macarrones, arroz... incluso semillas!

¿y esto? – pregunté sonriente. Jasper se encogió de hombros

Bueno, pensé que estaría bien asegurarnos la comida en un futuro.

Bien pensado Jasper – y le planté un beso en la cara haciendo estallar en risas al resto cuando Alice en broma reclamó que dejara de manosear a su hombre.

Me quedé apartada observándolos cómo inventariaban toda la comida entre bromas, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

Se siente bien oírlos reír eh?- le dije

Si, hacía tiempo que no teníamos un momento como éste

Nos hacía falta- contesté

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida cuando de una de las mochilas Emmet sacó varias cajas de preservativos con los consecuentes comentarios de Em

Vaaaaya ¿y esto dónde lo catalogo?

Jasper no tardó en ponerse rojo como un tomate y eso hizo que las risas se redoblaran. En ése momento recordé algo que hizo que mi risa se cortara de golpe.

¿qué pasa Bella? – me preguntó preocupado Edward

Mi cara debía ser un poema, titubeando empecé a contar con los dedos

¿Bella? – me interrumpió Edward

Tragando saliva me giré a mirarlo de frente mirando sus verdes ojos.

Edward, creo que existe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada – susurré

Me quedé escrutando su semblante a la espera de alguna señal que delatara cómo se había tomado la noticia

¿estás segura?- preguntó

Todo lo segura que puedo estar sin una prueba de embarazo en medio del apocalipsis- dije nerviosa.

Poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en el rostro de Edward, no entendía porqué

¿se puede saber por qué pones ésa sonrisa de gilipollas? – le pregunté enfadada, por respuesta el ensanchó más su sonrisa, cosa que terminó por acabar con mis nervios y estallé.

Edward Cullen borra ésa sonrisa inmediatamente de tu cara! ¿no ves que es una locura?¿cómo voy a traer un bebé a un mundo lleno de jodidos zombis?

No me di cuenta de que estaba gritando, tampoco me di cuenta del silencio que reinaba ahora en el barco y que tanto Edward como yo estábamos siendo el centro de atención.

¿Voy a tener un hermanito? – La voz de Renesmé hizo que tuviera que aplacar mi enfado, la cogí en brazos y la abracé

Aún es pronto princesa, no lo sé… quizás.

Y dicho esto me marché a llorar al camarote, dejando a Edward en cubierta aún con su estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

Supongo que me quedé dormida. Esme apareció en mi puerta con un plato de judías de bote y unos biscotes de pan.

¿puedo pasar? – preguntó con la bandeja en la mano. Asentí incorporándome en la cama y traté de peinarme con las manos en un inútil intento de estar presentable.

¿cómo te encuentras?-

Bien, supongo- contesté

Bella, no te preocupes saldremos adelante- me dijo conciliadora

Esme es que no sé… ¿qué vida puede tener un bebé en estas circunstancias?

Bueno, el bebé de Alice y Jasper lo está haciendo muy bien. Y Renesmé se ha adaptado también excelentemente.

Ya… pero, no sé… - dudé sin saber cómo expresar el terror que sentía en ésos momentos.

Mira Bella, tu bebé quieras o no nacerá, no tendrá una vida tradicional tal y cómo la conocemos pero ¿quién la tiene?, lo importante es que no estás sola, y él tampoco lo estará ¡nos tiene a nosotros para defenderlo!, con el tiempo crecerá y será feliz pues no echará en falta una vida que no ha conocido. Si lo de la isla sale bien estará perfectamente, tendrá al bebé de Alice y a su hermana!

Sopesé las palabras de Esme. Aún que decidiera que no lo iba a tener tampoco arriesgaría a nadie para que me consiguieran la medicación para llevar a cabo el aborto. Aborto… aquellas palabras resonaron en mi pecho como un puñal e inconscientemente llevé mis manos a mi abdomen en un intento de proteger aquello que crecía en mí, y entonces lo supe: estaba embarazada e iba a tener a mi bebé, y no permitiría que nadie en el mundo – ni vivo ni muerto- le hiciera nunca ningún daño.

Con las ideas ya aclaradas y una fuerte determinación, me senté a comer la cena junto Esme, con una sonrisa igual de gilipollas que la que Edward lucía horas antes.

¡Iba a tener un bebé!


	18. CAPITULO 18- DESAPARECIDA

CAPITULO 18- DESAPARECIDA

 **BELLA**

Las cuerdas me cortaban la circulación y podía notar la sangre como brotaba del roce de las mismas, gracias a Dios que hacía rato que se me había pasado el ataque de pánico.

Aspiré profundamente, preparándome mentalmente para lo que vendría después.

Con un último esfuerzo, volví a frotar mis muñecas contra la abrazadera que sujetaba la tubería terminando de rasgar por completo las cuerdas y dejándome en el camino parte de la piel. Rápidamente me envolví la muñeca con un trozo de mi camiseta, lo único que llevaba y me dispuse a desatar el resto de cuerdas que inmovilizaban mis pies, furiosa recordando lo sucedido. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo que me fuese útil, conteniendo las arcadas que el olor a cerrado de aquel andrajoso camarote me producía rebusqué por los armarios hasta que di con un olvidado bate de béisbol ¿qué coño hacía un bate en un barco? No lo sabía, ni me importaba una mierda, lo que sí sabía es que aquel trozo de madera iba a reventar la cabeza de aquellos malnacidos que me habían sacado a rastras de nuestro barco en medio de la noche.

bien, pues que empiece la fiesta- susurré para mí misma.

Abrí la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible que pude, notaba el balanceo del barco por lo que supuse éste estaba parado. Lo confirmé nada más salir a la pequeña cubierta, nos encontrábamos anclados a escasos metros de la costa. Sin hacer ningún ruido bordeé la entrada del camarote con el bate en alto y dadas las pequeñas dimensiones de la embarcación me topé inmediatamente con uno de los dos tipos que me habían secuestrado, éste dormía la borrachera abrazado a una botella de ron. Tuve especial cuidado en no perturbar su sueño ya que no tenía a la vista a su compañero de fechorías y aquello me ponía nerviosa, pronto supe donde se encontraba. La sombra de aquel tipo se superpuso a la mía, podía verla reflejada en el suelo de cubierta, me volví rápidamente y sin mediar palabra le asesté un fuerte golpe con el bate en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y se precipitara por la borda. El ruido despertó al otro cabrón y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba siendo apuntada con una pistola, una vez más…

Perra esto lo vas a pagar muy caro-

Noté que los efectos del alcohol aún no se habían disipado y corrí por la pequeña cubierta, en ése momento el tipo efectuó dos disparos que atravesaron la cubierta levantando trozos de fibra de vidrio a su paso. No tenía salida, miré al mar y sin pensármelo dos veces una vez más me lancé a las frías aguas en busca de mi salvación, aquel tío lejos de cejar en su empeño vació el cargador tras de mí, aunque por suerte no acertó y pude alejarme a nado, cuando me zambullí para despistarlo creí oír cómo juraba que me mataría.

 **EDWARD**

Estaba desquiciado y no atendía a razones. Ordené peinar la zona en busca de alguna señal que me pudiera llevar hasta ella ¿qué había pasado?. Aquella mañana, cuando me levanté no la encontré a mi lado en la cama, su sitio estaba frío al tacto y eso me hizo pensar que al igual que la noche anterior se habría quedado dormida en el sofá de cubierta, pero cuando subí a buscarla ya no estaba, no había nada. Tras dar la voz de alarma y poner el barco patas arriba tan solo llegamos a descubrir unas marcas astilladas en la barandilla pero ni rastro de Bella. ¿Dónde estás Bella? La pregunta me torturaba y mi desesperación hizo que casi enloqueciera, Emmet tuvo que obligarme a comer después de tres días sin probar bocado y Esme finalmente me administró un calmante vía intravenosa cuando me hizo ver lo mucho que estaba asustando mi manera de actuar a Renesmé, mi niña ya tenía bastante con no saber dónde estaba su madre yo no tenía por qué añadir más dolor.

¿Dónde estaba Bella?

 **BELLA**

Cuando por fin llegué a la playa me dejé caer exhausta en la arena. Si en ése momento algún zombi hubiera estado por la zona no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para poder defenderme. Tosí varias veces y al recordar la noche pasada el estómago se revolvió y acabé vomitando, aquello que había sufrido lo guardaría para mí en lo más profundo de mi mente y aunque quisiera borrarlo jamás lo sacaría de allí, tan solo pedía que mi precioso bebé estuviera bien y que no le hubiese afectado las perversiones de aquellos hijos de puta.

Lloré, lloré mucho todavía tumbada indefensa en la arena, maldije mil veces el momento en que se me ocurrió subir a tomar aire fresco y aquellos impresentables abordaron el barco, las olas me lamían los pies descalzos y tiritaba de frío. Al recordar a Edward y Renesmé me obligué a reunir fuerzas para levantarme pensando que si aquella gentuza no me hubiese encontrado en cubierta, quizás a estas horas estaríamos todos muertos, fue una insensatez el pensar que estábamos a salvo por estar en medio del mar, fuimos unos idiotas por no poner turnos de guardias y confiarnos por estar en medio de la nada, y yo lo había pagado muy caro, aunque agradecía que hubiese sido yo a quien se habían llevado y no a mi pequeña…

Despejé mi mente con la firme convicción de volverme a reunir con ellos costase lo que costase, cuando pude sostenerme en pie, divisé en la lejanía los cuerpos tambaleantes de los zombis pululando por el paseo aletargados a la espera de un estímulo que les hiciera salir de su modo de reposo, decidí seguir la línea de la costa hasta encontrar un hueco seguro por el que poder pasar, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarme a ningún zombi en esos momentos, así que supuse que lo más sensato sería buscar un sitio en el que poder refugiarme, reponer fuerzas y recuperarme de mis heridas.

No tuve mucha dificultad en dejar atrás la playa y el paseo, notaba que me era relativamente fácil ocultarme de aquellos seres que acechaban en las calles, no era lo mismo ir en grupo ya que aunque no quisiéramos llamábamos mucho la atención. Aproveché mi soledad para moverme lentamente por las calles, ocultándome entre coches y cubos de basura, no encontré a muchos salvo pequeños grupos esparcidos aquí y allá y algún que otro zombi descarriado creo que era debido a que me encontraba en una zona vacacional, y dado que la epidemia se desencadenó en invierno aquel pequeño pueblo no contaba con una gran cantidad de habitantes en aquel momento, cosa que agradecí.

Aún llevaba la escasa camiseta hecha jirones que a duras penas me cubría mojada y en más de una ocasión tuve que contener un grito de dolor al pisar (descalza como iba) algún que otro resto inservible , tiritaba y sentía cómo el frío se calaba en mis huesos, las manos empezaron a temblarme tanto que tuve que obligarme a controlarlas cuando manipulaba la verja trasera de una pequeña casa pintada de azul, el pestillo consistía en un simple enganche en forma de ele pero en aquellos momentos y en las condiciones en la que me encontraba a mí me pareció comparable a abrir una caja fuerte. Cuando por fin cedió, me colé sigilosamente en la parcela, tras echar un vistazo descubrí la puerta de entrada abierta de par en par y un reguero de sangre cruzaba la puerta de dentro a fuera, ¿o era de fuera a dentro?, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban entré en la casa y forcé un ¿¡hola!? Quedándome en el marco con un pie fuera por si me veía obligada a correr, pero allí dentro no había nadie ni nada. Entré cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, la casa era muy pequeña de ésas tipo loft que tienen la cocina en el salón, una pequeña habitación con la cama revuelta y llena de fluidos en la que jamás dormiré y a la que me limité a cerrar simplemente la puerta no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para imaginarme lo que allí habría podido ocurrir, y el espacio acababa con un amplio lavabo que contrastaba su luminosidad y orden respecto a la habitación que bauticé como la de los horrores.

Rebusqué en el armario y encontré ropa que, aunque eran dos tallas más grandes por lo menos estaba limpia y seca. No pude contener la necesidad de ducharme y tras asegurarme de atrancar la puerta de entrada con una pesada cómoda me dirigí al baño. El agua estaba congelada porque no había gas y en un principio salía de color marrón, aunque tras unos minutos de correr empezó a aclararse, nada de aquello me importó, me metí debajo del chorro helador y froté y froté mi piel intentando borrar las huellas de aquellos dos malnacidos hasta dejarla de un color rosado, salí de la ducha y me envolví en una gran toalla. Me vestí y decidí descansar en el polvoriento sofá, necesitaba dormir.

La noche había caído y un aullido me despertó de golpe. Me quedé parada ajustando mi visión a la oscuridad con el corazón acelerado. Tras cerciorarme que todo estaba en calma decidí revisar la cocina en busca de algo que echarme a la boca. Tan solo encontré algunas latas de alubias y una bolsa de patatas rancias. Seguí revisando los armarios y di con una bolsita de caramelos de menta la cual también sumé a mis provisiones, un surtido de velas junto con un mechero y una navaja multifunción de imitación que también me apropié.

Calenté una de las latas con una vela no sin antes cerciorarme de que las cortinas estuvieran bien cerradas y comí pensando en cómo narices iba hacer para salir de allí y reunirme con mi familia, con el estómago lleno rebusqué en el botiquín del baño y encontré una pomada de antibióticos que hacía poco había caducado y unas vendas, apliqué una gran cantidad de pomada en las rozaduras y cortes mientras las lágrimas me caían a borbotones, después vendé cuidadosamente las heridas apagué la vela y volví a sumirme en un sueño repleto de pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me dolía todo el cuerpo, me obligué a comer otra de las latas de alubias para recuperar fuerzas y me cambié los vendajes por unos limpios. La pena que sentía había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por una rabia y frialdad desconocida en mí. No servía de nada derramar más lágrimas ya que aquello solo me llevaría a desesperarme y hundirme anímicamente y en ésos momentos necesitaba toda la fortaleza que pudiese reunir para lograr mi objetivo que no era otro que reunirme con mi familia y amigos, así que me puse en marcha.

Tras volver a revisar los armarios de la casa a la luz del día descubrí una vieja mochila de excursionista en la que guardé las dos latas que me quedaban de alubias, los caramelos, parte del botiquín, una pastilla usada de jabón que encontré en el baño, un par de mudas de ropa limpia, las velas y el mechero. No encontré ninguna botella de agua ni zumo así que decidí llenar un termo de café que hallé en un estante con agua del grifo (mejor eso que nada). Me obligué a entrar en la habitación de los horrores para ver si allí podría encontrar algo que me sirviera, y así fue. Un anorak de plumas me dio la bienvenida cuando abrí el armario y justo cuando estaba por dar terminado el registro encontré bajo las sábanas un viejo revólver con una cajita de munición, indudablemente aquello me alegró el día. Me llevé mi valioso hallazgo a la cocina, el arma estaba un poco oxidada así que aquella mañana me dediqué a desmontarla y limpiarla, no era un modelo al que estuviera habituada pues era bastante antiguo pero estaba segura que sabría ponerla apunto ya que en esencia su funcionamiento no podría ser muy diferente a las que yo conocía. Con una botella de aceite para cocinar embadurné las piezas lijando la herrumbre con el estropajo de fregar los platos que encontré en la fregadera, me llevó toda la mañana tener a punto el arma pero una vez hube acabado me sentí más segura.

Decidí preparar la mochila y descansar lo que quedara del día, pues a la mañana siguiente tenía pensado emprender mi viaje y no quería estar en la calle cuando se hiciese de noche, y en invierno la noche llegaba muy pronto.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando salí de aquella casa con la mochila a mi espalda, avancé sin problemas hasta que me topé con un grupo de zombis el cual me obligó a permanecer agachada tras un coche varias horas, eran doce en total y decidieron pararse justo por donde yo debía pasar, así que no tuve más remedio que permanecer en cuclillas hasta que un pobre gato los sacó de su estado de standby provocando que se activara el de caza.

Con un hormigueo en las piernas por estar tanto rato en la misma posición continué avanzando y ocultándome donde podía hasta llegar casi a los límites de la pequeña población, jamás se me olvidaría lo que en aquellas calles vi, destrucción y desalación por doquier, escaparates reventados y sangre por todos lados. A cada escena que veía se podía imaginar la historia que había detrás, un coche empotrado en un farola con la puerta abierta y rastros de sangre en el asiento del conductor, o barricadas delante de una casa en la que me imaginé resistieron hasta el final por que el suelo estaba alfombrado de casquillos de bala, un cochecito de bebé volcado en medio de la carretera… no se oía nada, un apabullante silencio reinaba en todo el lugar haciendo más opresiva la situación. Creí ver como en una de las casas una cortina se movía, aunque constaté que era por el viento que la movía a su antojo haciendo su aspecto mucho más siniestra. Aquel pueblo estaba muerto, como todo lo demás.

Llevaba un buen trecho recorrido cuando empezó a ocultarse el sol, dejando el pueblo atrás recorrí una carretera secundaria bajo el frío helador, me ajusté el anorak para que me protegiera el cuello y seguí caminando a buen ritmo en busca de un lugar en el que pasar la noche. Tras varios kilómetros encontré en medio de la carretera un control de la guardia civil, estaba abandonado por supuesto pero los ojos me brillaron cuando vi junto a la improvisada barrera de sacos de arena y bloques de cemento y coche patrulla.

Con precaución me acerqué hasta el vehículo, el golpe en el cristal de la criatura que en su día fuera una agente me pilló por sorpresa, me quedé mirando como enrabiado golpeaba una y otra vez el cristal en un inútil intento de ponerme sus garras encima, por suerte el zombi llevaba aún puesto el cinturón de seguridad aquello me daba una posibilidad pues me interesaban varias cosas: El vehículo con el que podría avanzar más kilómetros , viajar más segura e incluso pasar la noche dentro a falta de encontrar algo mejor, el arma que aún llevaba en su funda reglamentaria, y la radio, si conseguía hacerla funcionar quizás tendría la posibilidad de contactar con mi familia en el barco. Una idea me vino a la cabeza y quise ponerla en práctica, abrí la puerta del conductor y el zombi limitado como estaba por el cinturón alzó sus manos intentando agarrarme, como sabía que aquellas cosas no eran muy inteligentes me quité de su campo de visión y agachada fui hacia la puerta del lado contrario con mi arma en la mano, abrí la puerta con rapidez y antes de que la criatura entendiera que ya me hallaba al otro lado solté su cinturón y disparé justo cuando ésta caía por los efectos de la gravedad hacia el duro asfalto. Aunque no acerté de pleno pues la bala le destrozó la mandíbula aquello me dio unos preciosos segundos antes de que pudiera volver a ponerse en pie y aproveché para efectuar otro disparo que dio en medio de su frente justo cuando ya se abalanzaba hacia el vehículo. La cosa había salido bien, me había quedado con el coche y no lo había salpicado de su sangre putrefacta (no quería arriesgarme a que su sangre contaminada entrara en contacto con alguna de mis heridas). Con una sonrisa triunfal, descendí del vehículo y me agencié el arma de aquel pobre diablo.

Subí al coche y giré el contacto, mi decepción se hizo patente cuando el vehículo no emitió sonido alguno, comprobé que el dueño anterior se había dejado las luces en posición de encendido por lo que golpeé el volante decepcionada. Cuando levanté la vista me sobresalté al ver por el retrovisor un pequeño grupo de zombis que se arrastraban lentamente hasta mi posición el ruido del disparo debía haberlos alertados ¿o es que acaso eran capaces de seguir mi rastro desde el pueblo?.

Me bajé del coche, recogí mi mochila y corrí intentando poner toda la distancia que me fuera posible entre aquel grupo y yo. A los diez minutos de carrera tuve que parar debido a los pinchazos que sentía en el costado por el esfuerzo realizado. Sabía que aquellos seres no cejarían en su empeño y seguirían su avance por la carretera hasta que dieran conmigo, por lo que pensé que lo mejor sería intentar despistarlos. Salí al linde de la carretera y me interné en el bosquecillo, no lo hubiera hecho de no tener compañía porque allí la visibilidad era escasa y corría el riesgo de tropezar y partirme una pierna quedando a merced de los zombis pero no me quedaba otra alternativa. El bosquecillo se inclinaba hacia un lado hasta convertirse en un terraplén que iba a dar al rio, quería evitar a toda costa meterme en aquel rio pero no tuve más remedio cuando oí unos chasquidos de ramas: o aquellos seres me habían seguido la pista o tenía nueva compañía. Poco a poco me fui internando en las frías aguas, el torrente no era muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente como para arrastrarte si no oponías resistencia, avanzaba poco a poco intentando no resbalar con las piedras del fondo cuando un chapoteo a mi espalda hizo girarme. Era uno de ellos, se encontraba en la orilla que minutos antes había pisado y parecía dudar ¿acaso tendrían miedo del agua aquellos seres? Levantó su cabeza y puedo jurar que me miró fijamente mientras alargaba su brazo terminado en garra y emitía un gruñido rabioso al ver que su comida no estaba a su alcance. Finalmente resbaló y la corriente se lo llevó río abajo. No me entretuve a mirar si sus amigos venían detrás, agilicé mis pasos hasta llegar a la otra orilla y reanudé la marcha.

Muy a mi pesar se hizo noche cerrada, había perdido mucho tiempo en escapar de aquel grupo y ahora me encontraba desprotegida. A falta de un buen escondite no tuve más remedio que trepar a un árbol (me costó una vida!) y en una de sus ramas me até fuertemente para no caerme en un descuido. Allí arriba el viento soplaba con fuerza, tenía la ropa mojada y estaba agotada.

Creo que en algún momento dormité un par de veces pero básicamente me pasé la noche alerta tiritando por el frio. Cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte bajé del árbol (cosa que me volvió a costar un infierno!) y reanudé la marcha. No me cambié de ropa ya que la mochila y todo lo que contenía también se había mojado y el helor de la noche no ayudó a que se secara, lo cual era un fastidio porque sentía el frío hasta en las pestañas.

Decidí que lo más sensato sería buscar cobijo aunque retrasara mi avance, ya que en aquellas condiciones no tardaría en enfermarme y aquello podría suponer mi fin. Seguí avanzando hasta casi entrada la tarde y cuando creía que ya no podría dar un paso más divisé una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada. Me acerqué y la rodee mirando por la única ventana que disponía, no había nadie. Cuando entré pude apreciar que era uno de ésos refugios para naturistas en el caso de que se perdieran, atranqué la puerta y cerré los postigos de la ventana, trasteé en la mochila y logré encender una vela cuando los temblores de mis manos producidos a causa del frío me lo permitieron. El lugar hacía mucho tiempo que debía estar abandonado, una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el escaso mobiliario que disponía. Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par cuando vi en una esquina de la habitación una vieja radio, ¡con tanta persecución zombil se me había olvidado por completo la radio del coche patrulla! , arrojé la chaqueta al suelo y me envolví en una manta térmica de color naranja que encontré en el kit de primeros auxilios de la cabaña, me acerqué a la radio y soplé causando que una nube de polvo flotara por el aire. No tenía ni idea cómo hacerla funcionar, pero aproveché que aún tenía pilas y tras inspeccionarla un rato me decidí a pulsar botones y girar ruedas, un sonido de estática llenó el ambiente, seguí girando el dial barriendo cada emisora en busca de algún sonido pero allí no había nada.

Decidí que probaría más tarde, era hora de ocuparme de mí misma. Me quité la ropa húmeda y la tendí dentro de la cabaña en un improvisado tendedero, no encendí la chimenea por miedo a que aquellos seres (u otra clase de monstruos) vieran el humo y me detectaran ¿podrían oler el humo?, me contenté con hacer un pequeño fuego en una olla. Calenté otra lata de alubias tomando conciencia de que tan solo me quedaba una, comí y lavé las heridas volviendo a aplicar una generosa capa de crema caducada. La herida de la muñeca se me había infectado, estaba algo hinchada y supuraba pus ¡me dolía a rabiar! Apreté la herida intentando sacar todo aquel líquido amarillento, y una vez me di por satisfecha volví a vendármela. Me notaba cansada y creo que tenía algo de fiebre, seguramente habría cogido frío. Chupé un par de caramelos de menta mientras reorganizaba la mochila y ponía a punto mis armas, el resto del día lo dediqué a descansar. Aquella noche dormí de un tirón y si tuve pesadillas no lo recuerdo producto del cansancio y la fiebre.

 **EDWARD**

Nos acercamos con el barco todo lo que pudimos a la costa sin correr riesgos y echamos el ancla. Habíamos debatido mucho sobre la manera de proceder y aunque en un principio yo quise bajarme del barco e ir en su busca la realidad que me impuso Rose acabó por hacerme ceder.

 _Flash Back_

¿No entiendes que es una locura?- Rose me miraba fijamente intentando que entrara en razón

Lo sé pero tengo que hacer algo!- grite desesperado

Mira Ed, no puedes llegar a tierra y empezar a recorrer las calles en su búsqueda, eso sería una temeridad y no llegarías muy lejos

Lo sé Rose!, lo sé! ¿pero entonces qué propones? ¿Qué me olvide de ella sin más?

No, lo que te digo es que lo que hagamos tiene que ser con cabeza ¿o acaso piensas que voy a dejarla a su suerte? Por supuesto que no! Le debo la vida ¿sabes? Y haré lo que haga falta por traerla de vuelta así tenga que bajar al mismísimo infierno, de eso no te quepa duda.

Las palabras de Rose actuaron como un bálsamo esperanzador, no estaba solo y mi familia la añoraba y la quería de vuelta casi tanto como yo. Decidimos que lo mejor sería posicionarnos frente la costa y hacernos ver, a partir de ahí y según viéramos la efectividad formaríamos un pequeño grupo que comenzaría la búsqueda por tierra.

En esta ocasión y pese a ser el único a parte de mí que sabía hacer funcionar el barco Emmet no dejó lugar a discusión que él era uno de los que formaría el grupo de búsqueda terrestre, Rose dejó clara su posición cuando apareció en cubierta con una mochila a la espalda y su arma apunto. Con algunas indicaciones dadas al resto de la tripulación sobre cómo poner en marcha el barco en caso de necesidad y un punto de reunión en caso de emergencia ajusté el walkie a la correa de mi cinturón y quedamos en reportarnos cada tres horas. Despedirme de Renesmé fue lo más difícil que había hecho en mi vida.

Nessie cariño, papá tiene que marcharse – mi pequeña mostraba una entereza impropia de una niña de su edad

Lo sé papi, tráete a mami de vuelta! – me rogó, y la abracé fuertemente mientras le prometía que haría todo lo que pudiera por traer a Bella a su lado.

Alice cuidará de ti, sé buena- y dicho esto me despedí de ella con un beso y bajé hasta la barca donde ya me esperaban Emmet y Rose.

BELLA

Por la mañana, aunque no me encontraba al cien por cien quise reanudar mi marcha, aunque la idea de quedarme en el refugio era más que tentadora me obligué a moverme. Caminaba a buen ritmo aunque la mochila me pesaba ya que había decidido llevarme la radio y el peso extra me estaba pasando factura, debí recorrer algo más de nueve kilómetros cuando divisé una población. Sabía que no debía adentrarme en el núcleo urbano pero quise entrar en las inmediaciones ya que necesitaba encontrar provisiones apenas me quedaba media bolsa de caramelos y con eso no tardaría en desfallecer. Tenía la boca seca y ya ni siquiera salivaba, encontrar agua era una prioridad.

Las calles de aquel pueblo estaban relativamente en orden salvo por un puñado de coches abandonados en medio de la calzada, descubrí unas pintadas en las fachadas de las casas a las que asocié a militares, tras ver un puesto de mando abandonado y la aparente ausencia de zombis pensé que allí los militares se habían encargado de evacuar a la población ¿hacia dónde? No tenía ni idea, un panfleto anunciando la recogida de civiles me dio la respuesta:

"A TODA LA POBLACIÓN:

EVACUACIÓN URGENTE, CONTINGENTE FORMADO POR LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES TRASLADARÁN AL PERSONAL NO MILITAR HACIA EL PUNTO SEGURO DE LA ZONA NORTE.

PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO: PLAZA DEL CONSISTORIO

HORA: 23H00"

¿Un punto seguro?, era la primera vez desde se desencadenara aquella pesadilla que oía el tema de los puntos seguros, según mi experiencia en relación a toda la literatura que había leído sobre el tema los puntos seguros no eran una buena opción y acababan viniéndose abajo terminando en desastre ¿habían podido realmente salir adelante los puntos seguros? ¿por qué no habíamos visto u oído nada sobre ellos hasta ahora? Guardé el panfleto en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y continué andando.

Al pasar por una calle descubrí un pequeño supermercado, éste aunque tenía la verja echada gran parte de ella había sido retorcida dejando un hueco por el que colarse, ¿quién lo hizo? nunca lo sabría ya que cuando decidí colarme por aquel agujero descubrí que dentro todo permanecía en calma. No había signos de lucha, y salvo una estantería caída todo estaba ordenado bajo una gruesa capa de polvo. Aproveché la estantería para tapar el hueco por el que había entrado, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y decidí pasar la noche allí y no quería sorpresas pese a la aparente calma que reinaba en el lugar. Me acomodé tras el mostrador que era la zona más alejada de los congeladores, allí el olor a podrido de la carne era menos intenso, me bebí una botella de agua del tirón, y dada la variedad de la que allí disponía pude elegir menú para la cena. Escogí unas latas y un fuet que acabé en un santiamén ¡estaba hambrienta!, en ése momento pensé en mi bebé no nacido ¿estaría bien?, acaricié mi estómago prometiendo que haría todo lo posible porque mi bebe naciera. Una vez hube cenado me paseé en silencio por las estanterías cogiendo todo aquello que me pudiera servir: pilas, linterna, botellas de agua, cambié la usada pastilla de jabón por una nueva (ya que tenía la opción de estrenarla yo ¿por qué no hacerlo?) y un par de rollos de papel higiénico, decidí llenar lo que quedaba de la mochila con latas y sobres de comida deshidratada, algún paquete de galletas y varias barritas energéticas para deportistas que encontré en un estante. Tras volverme a acomodar detrás del mostrador en una improvisada cama hecha con toallas de playa de oferta a 5,99 conecté la radio. Barrí todo el dial en busca de alguna señal de vida, y cuando ya estaba por desconectar una conocida voz llegó hasta mis oídos:

Cullen para Withlok ¿me recibe?

Un sonido de estática ocupó la banda

Aquí Withlok , le recibo Cullen. Todo en orden.

Las lágrimas abordaron sin piedad mis ojos, pulsé inmediatamente el botón y casi sin tomar aire dije

Edward! Aquí Bella! Estoy viva!


	19. CAPÍTULO 19- viejos conocidos

Mil perdones!, los que leyeron ayer ya vieron el desaguisado que hice!

Me lie… pero ahora si, aquí tenéis el capítulo revisado

Mil perdones!

 **CAPÍTULO 19- viejos conocidos**

 **EDWARD**

No nos resultó difícil contactar con Jasper en el barco, la recepción era bastante buena pese a las pequeñas interferencias llenas de estática que cortaban continuamente nuestra conexión. Tras reportarnos decidimos buscar un lugar en el que guarecernos ya que la noche estaba dando comienzo. Nos decidimos por un pequeño local al que accedimos por la puerta trasera, el sitio, un bar de pueblo estaba en vacío como el resto de aquel pueblo, según nos enteramos gracias a un panfleto del ejército en el que se instaba a la población a reunirse en la plaza para la evacuación hacia un punto seguro. Era de agradecer que por una vez no tuviéramos que correr por salvar nuestras vidas, aunque pese a la calma que reinaba en aquel lugar no bajamos la guardia en ningún momento. Tras asegurar puertas y ventanas nos sentamos a comer algo, Emmet se levantó y expolió la máquina de tabaco con una sonrisa en la boca.

Em eso te matará – le advirtió Rose

Emmet se encogió de hombros y abrió unos de los paquetes para sacar un cigarro que seguidamente encendió, aspiró el humo con gran satisfacción y fue hasta la barra para elegir una de las botellas de whisky. Dando un sorbo directamente de la botella volvió para sentarse a nuestro lado.

¿Sabes Rose?, en mi puta vida había fumado – y bebió otro trago de la botella - ¿sabías que lo más fuerte que bebía era una cerveza?- otro trago bajó por su garganta- ¿y todo para qué?

Aquello no podía acabar bien, nunca había visto a Emmet así. Rose intentó encontrar algo que decir sin mucho éxito mientras Emmet aprovechó la duda y siguió hablando

¿qué más da que fume o beba? ¡El mundo se ha ido a la mierda! – farfulló

Mucho me temía que Emmet estaba tocando fondo, toda aquella situación era realmente difícil de llevar y procesar, que de la noche a la mañana se desatara un apocalipsis, que los muertos anduvieran sobre la faz de la tierra e intentara dar caza a los vivos, sip no era fácil de asimilar.

Me levanté para ir a su lado, extendí la mano pidiéndole la botella y resignado él me la cedió. Bebí un trago de ella y la estampé con rabia contra el suelo. Aquello pareció sacarlo de su estupor

Em no te hagas esto, no me hagas esto! Te necesito para traerla de vuelta.

El lazo que Emmet y Bella compartían venía de muchos años atrás, compañeros de instituto. Él un adolescente que se volvió rebelde con la prematura muerte de sus padres en un accidente de avión fue metiéndose de lío en lío hasta que Bella lo rescató, cuando todos le dieron la espalda Bella lo ayudó, lo alejó de compañías indeseadas y pagó de su bolsillo algunas deudas de juego que Emmet en su delirio juvenil había contraído, habló con su padre y lo acogieron en su casa como uno más de la familia y su vínculo se fortaleció de tal manera que ellos se consideraban hermanos. Su desaparición estaba siendo hiriente, no solo para mí.

Nos abrazamos largo rato bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie, quién conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir permanecía en silencio.

El sonido de alguien haciendo girar el pomo de la puerta del bar nos puso alerta. En silencio nos ocultamos tras la barra de bar, Rose preparó su arma y Emmet y yo preparamos nuestras herramientas. La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un tipo con una brecha abierta en la cabeza llena de sangre seca, cuando alzó la vista comprobamos que no era un zombi.

¿hola? – preguntó el tipo

Decidí dejarme ver mientras Emmet y Rose permanecían ocultos a su vista.

¿quién eres y qué quieres?- le pregunté directo

El tipo alzó sus manos en señal de paz, aunque pude ver el arma que llevaba en la cintura de los pantalones

Ey amigo!, tranquilo. Me pareció oír algo y miró hacia la botella que yacía rota en el suelo.

Me maldije internamente por haber sido tan descuidado.

Aun no has contestado a mis preguntas- le dije en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no permitiría ninguna gilipollez por su parte.

Mi nombre es Jou, y solo necesito un sitio donde pasar la noche.

¿te han mordido?- pregunté señalando su herida

Se llevó la mano a la herida y pareció estar ausente por un momento, imagino que recordando el momento en que se la hizo.

¿mordido? Que vá!, esto me lo ha hecho una zorra con un bate de béisbol, la muy hija de puta mató a mi hermano e intentó abrirme la cabeza como un melón.

¿y por qué hizo eso? – le pregunté sagaz

Y yo que sé tío! La tía estaría loca! En estos tiempos que corren no te puedes fiar de nadie.

No me daba buena espina aquel tipo, Emmet salió de debajo del mostrador junto con Rosalie, creí ver cómo al tipo le brillaron los ojos cuando la vio aunque no podía estar seguro ya que la tenue luz del par de velas con las que nos estábamos alumbrando hacía difícil cualquier apreciación.

Mira no quiero problemas, es noche cerrada, allá fuera no se ve una mierda y tan solo necesito pasar la noche.-

Miré a Emmet y Rose buscando su opinión, Emmet negó con la cabeza y Rose se limitó a encogerse de hombros y poner su arma encima del mostrador, pese a que mi instinto me gritaba con todas sus fuerzas lo contrario con un suspiro accedí, esperaba no tener nada que lamentar pero mi humanidad me decía que si echaba de allí aquel tipo en aquellas circunstancias ¿no estaría yo convirtiéndome mismamente en un monstruo?¿sería mejor que la panda de zombis que pululaban por las calles?.

Solo esta noche y en cuanto amanezca te largas.- gruñí

 **BELLA**

No me oyeron. Por más que intenté conectar con ellos no me oyeron! Por un momento me desesperé, aunque tras diez largos minutos de lloros y compadecerme de mí misma razoné ¿cómo es que Edward contactaba por radio con Jasper? ¿Acaso no estaban juntos en el barco? Yo misma maldije mi raciocinio cuando llegué a la conclusión ¡claro que no estaba en el barco!, conociendo a Edward estaría removiendo cielo y tierra para buscarme.

Desconcertada pensé en lo que debería hacer a continuación cuando el crepitar de la radio me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Cullen aquí Withlok me recibe?

Me lancé hasta la radio ansiosa por contactar con Jasper

Jasper? Aquí Bella!

La estática resonó en el aire, cuando ya pensaba que mi conexión quedaría en el olvido una familiar voz me respondió

¿Bella? ¿eres tú?

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de felicidad

Yo misma! Me alegro tanto de oírte Jazz!

Por Dios Bella ¿dónde estás? ¿sabes lo preocupados que estamos?

Os lo contaré todo, lo prometo! Pero necesito que me pases a Edward

La risa se mezclaba con mi llanto, estaba pletórica de alegría.

Bella, eso no es posible – contestó Jasper apesadumbrado

¿Por qué?, ¿Edward está bien?

Si, está bien… o lo estaba hace tres horas, él ha ido en tu busca junto con Rose y Emmet. Quedamos en reportarnos cada tres horas y ya debería haber contactado con nosotros.

Tras darle a Jasper las indicaciones de dónde me encontraba y quedar en contactar en una hora me paseé como un león enjaulado por la tienda. Intentaba poner en orden mi cabeza, trazar un plan a seguir, le había prometido a Jasper que no me movería de mi posición a menos que fuera vitalmente necesario.

Un estruendo de cristales me sacó de mis cavilaciones ¿qué había sido aquello? Por lo que yo sabía aquel ruido podría haberse dado perfectamente a varios kilómetros a la redonda pues el silencio inquietante omnipresente desde que se desató la plaga podía hacer que cualquier sonido fuera arrastrado por el viento, pero aquel sonido había sonado inquietantemente cerca. Tras la ventana intenté otear el exterior, la oscuridad de la noche lo cubría todo, forcé mis ojos pero tan solo puede distinguir el contorno de los edificios colindantes. Dándome por vencida volví detrás del mostrador a intentar descansar un rato hasta que llegara la hora de contactar de nuevo con Jasper.

 **ROSE**

Notaba sobre mí la mirada lasciva de aquel tipo. Emmet pareció no darse cuenta sumido como estaba en un estado de desesperación por Bella; Edward se había ausentado marchándose a la pequeña trastienda para intentar contactar con Jasper, no me lo había dicho abiertamente pero lo deduje cuando noté el pequeño walkie bajo su camisa; imagino que no quería que aquel extraño supiera que nuestro grupo estaba formado por un número mayor de personas que las que él veía y me pareció bien, el tiempo me había enseñado que no había que fiarse de primeras de nadie, la confianza se debía de ganar y no darla por supuesta. Aquel tipo se había sentado en la barra arramblando con varias botellas, desde el punto de vista de cualquiera se diría que estaba en estado de embriaguez, bajo el escrutinio de mi ojo pondría la mano en el fuego de que estaba haciendo un paripé, ¿con qué fin? lo desconocía pero lo que mi experiencia me decía era que ése era un hombre acostumbrado a la bebida y olía el peligro que emanaba de él. Acaricié el mango de mi pistola que ocultaba debajo de la mesa, tenía los dedos entumecidos de sostenerla en la misma posición todo el rato pero que me partiera un rayo si por un par de calambres iba a dejar de apuntarle.

La puerta del almacén se abrió dejando paso a Edward, le miré alzando mi ceja esperando alguna señal de que había podido contactar con los del barco pero una leve negación me dijo que había sido imposible. La noche sería larga.

En un momento dado el tipo pareció tambalearse al bajar del taburete en el que estaba subido, Edward que estaba a escasos centímetros del tipo con un acto reflejo lo sujetó para que no cayera al suelo, fue entonces cuando accidentalmente el tipo dio un manotazo a la zona donde Edward llevaba prendido el walkie y éste cayó al suelo provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos

Qué coño… - musitó Edward, pero ya era tarde, nuestra única vía para contactar con el resto se había ido a tomar por culo y aquello no era lo peor, con una navaja bajo la garganta de Edward el tipo amenazaba con cortarle el cuello.

Ahora quiero que me escuchéis todos- digo con una sonrisa sádica en la boca, Emmet se envaró en dirección a ellos pero aquel hijo de puta negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba y el filo de la navaja hacía un pequeño corte en la piel de Ed del cual empezaba a emanar un hilo de sangre

Serás cabrón – dijo Emmet, el tipo rio como una hiena, todo rastro de ebriedad había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Bien, ahora que he captado vuestra atención quiero un par de cositas, lo primero será que me dejes de apuntar con el arma rubita tk tk tk tk – negó con la cabeza – eso está muy mal y te puedes hacer pupa así que tira el arma y dale una patada con el pie.

Rosalie hizo lo que le dijo y el arma se deslizó por el suelo a varios metros de ella.

Bien, muy bien. Ahora vamos hacer lo siguiente, tú grandullón – dijo dirigiéndose a Emmet, te vas a encerrar en el almacén junto con tu querido colega mientras la rubia y yo nos conocemos un poco mejor

Y una mierda!- rugió Emmet tenso mientras apretaba los puños hasta quedarse blancos intentando contener las ganas de saltar sobre él y hacerlo pedazos. El tipo apretó un poco más la navaja sobre el cuello de Edward y la sangre brotó considerablemente.

Em, haz lo que te pide- dijo Rose. Estaba inusualmente serena aunque por dentro le aterrorizaba que aquel tipo le rebanara la garganta a Edward delante de sus ojos.

Pero nena… - comenzó a decir Emmet pero Rosalie le cortó

Métete de una puta vez en el almacén y acabemos con esto

Emmet dio un paso vacilante hacia ella negando con la cabeza, Edward suplicaba que no le hiciera caso y que cogiera el arma rogando que acabase con el mientras aquel tipo exigía que se cumpliera su orden y apretaba más y más la navaja manchando su mano de sangre… no se habían dado cuenta de que en medio de aquella tensión habían empezado a gritar armando un escándalo que dado el silencio reinante puso en alerta a alguien que no estaba muy lejos de allí: concretamente una castaña que descansaba sobre una improvisada cama hecha de toallas de playa en oferta.

Bella reconoció de inmediato la voz de Edward. En un primer momento creyó que era fruto de su imaginación aunque tras oír las voces de Rosalie y Emmet se despejaron sus dudas. Sin pensar siquiera en que tras aquella puerta pudieran acecharle algún zombi salió al exterior empuñando su arma.

 **Chan chan chaaaannnnn**

 **¿qué tal hasta ahora? No os quejaréis de que no hay acción ;)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios! Bsos**


	20. CAPITULO 20 – EL ENJAMBRE Y LA SETA

CAPITULO 20 – EL ENJAMBRE Y LA SETA

 **BELLA**

La rabia me poseyó por completo, tras mirar por aquella ventana decidí dar la vuelta al local y entrar por la puerta trasera. Nadie lo esperaba, me planté en la entrada de la zona del bar y sin mediar palabra disparé mi arma; el tiro le entró por la cuenca del ojo y salió por la nuca, desconozco el porqué de aquella trayectoria pero me era indiferente lo importante es que aquel mal nacido había soltado a Edward y ahora yacía malherido en un charco de sangre en el suelo. Me acerqué con calma hasta él omitiendo es resto de voces de la habitación y los intentos de Edward por abrazarme. Una vez estuve a su altura volví a apretar el gatillo hasta quedarme sin balas, el clik del arma sonaba una y otra vez, tan solo me detuve cuando Edward me obligó a salir de aquel estado envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor con fuerza.

Bella! Ya está! Ya está!-

Solté la pistola y le devolví el abrazo sin poder detener las lágrimas que como un río brotaban.

Tras aquel episodio de rabia volví a ser yo misma.

 **ROSALIE**

Dos días de viaje evitando ser la comida de aquellos infectos. Bella actuaba como la de siempre tras su momento de locura. Aunque se negaba a contar aquello que tanto le hacía sufrir yo conocía los síntomas, lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones en las chicas forzadas de aquel antro, la mirada perdida y las pesadillas por la noche, el ligero temblor cuando Edward la abrazaba… tan solo nos dijo que aquel tipo había sido el autor de su secuestro, nada más. Edward estaba desconcertado, no sé si sería buena idea hablar con él o dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, por otro lado bastantes problemas tenía ya con Emmet y su daña hombría cuando le grité que se fuera al almacén. Soy consciente de que como mi pareja el solo quería protegerme, pero lo que no le acaba de quedar claro es que con mi actitud ante el ataque de aquel degenerado yo intentaba protegerle a él, sabía lo que me iba a pasar si me quedaba a solas con ése tipo pero albergaba la esperanza de tener una oportunidad para acabar con él aunque me fuera la vida en ello. Por lo que tras mucho discutir el tema con Emmet habíamos acordado no mencionarlo más, aunque podía notar a leguas que el tema para el no estaba zanjado, ni de lejos.

Una vez salimos por patas de aquel pueblo nos dirigimos hacia la costa, con el escándalo que habíamos armado suponíamos que el sitio se llenaría de infectados en un plis plas, y aunque durante nuestra huida no vimos a ninguno tras dos días de viaje nos encontramos de cara con el infierno. Empezamos por oír aquel murmullo escalofriante que te pone los pelos de punta, nos encontrábamos en una gasolinera perdida de la mano de dios buscando un mapa de carreteras y a poder ser un vehículo que nos evitara el resto del camino a pie. Edward entró en la gasolinera y cogió unos prismáticos del estante, empezó a otear el horizonte y en un momento dado un "hostia puta" salió de sus labios como anunciando la fatalidad que se nos veía encima. Uno a uno fuimos mirando por los prismáticos y los "joder", "me cago en todo" y demás fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzamos a decir. Una densa nube se alzaba en el horizonte, en in principio pensamos que se trataba del viento o la formación de una tormenta pero cuando mirabas a través de los prismáticos la garganta se te secaba y el corazón se aceleraba: un enjambre multitudinario como jamás habíamos visto avanzaba hacia nosotros creando una gran nube de polvo con sus andares.

¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Emmet nervioso

Estábamos en un serio problema, por un lado habíamos recorrido demasiados kilómetros como para intentar huir, por otro aquel enjambre de muertos vivientes arrasaría todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Una vez más fue Bella quién dio el primer paso, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la pequeña gasolinera y empezó a trastear aquí y allá buscando alguna solución que nos pudiera servir, el resto le seguimos; el local era pequeño y no contaba más que con una pequeña oficina, aquello no nos serviría ya que aquella multitud echaría abajo en un santiamén la puerta. Valoramos refugiarnos en uno de los tanques de gasoil que estaba vacío pero enseguida lo descartamos por la emisión de vapores. Mientras nerviosos veíamos que aquella nube de polvo se acercaba incansable. Bella miró frustrada al cielo, y entonces su cara se iluminó

Arriba!

Con la ayuda de una escalera fuimos subiendo uno a uno al tejado, una vez estuvimos todos arriba subimos la escalera al tejado también

Bien, ahora tenemos que mantenernos en absoluto silencio, si por asomo algún engendro nos detecta aquí vamos a estar en graves problemas porque nos quedaremos sitiados.- dijo bajito Bella

El tiempo en el tejado me pareció una eternidad, poco a poco aquella nube infernal se fue acercando hasta que llegó un momento en el que podíamos distinguir el macabro aspecto de aquellos seres. Por mi parte cerré los ojos, ya tenía material suficiente para alimentar mis pesadillas como para añadir más.

 **EDWARD**

Sujeté la mano de Bella y ambos no dejamos de mirarnos, podía notar la tensión en sus dedos. Mientras el arrastrar de pies de aquellos seres rompió el silencio, algunos se paraban delante del edificio y olisqueaban el aire ¿podían detectarnos por el olor? Otros a duras penas seguían en marcha sus heridas eran tan devastadoras que les costaba trabajo seguir al resto dejando a su paso un reguero de sangre negruzca y el olor a podredumbre era insoportable. Los cuatro nos manteníamos inmóviles en el tejado del pequeño edificio sin apenas atrevernos a respirar temerosos de atraer la atención de alguno de aquellos seres.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad el enjambre de muertos pasó de largo a excepción de un grupo de rezagados que se habían quedado pululando por la zona. Justo estábamos haciéndonos señas para encargarnos de aquellos que se habían quedado cuando el cielo se iluminó de un blanco cegador y algo cayó sobre el enjambre para segundos después explotar.

Los oídos me pitaban y una ola de viento caliente nos arrastró por el tejado hasta topar peligrosamente con la cornisa, ésta hizo de tope y evitó que cayésemos al vacío. Una gran humareda en forma de seta se alzó en el horizonte dejándonos a todos estupefactos.

Aún aturdidos por la sacudida descendimos rápidamente del tejado. El grupo de zombis que se habían quedado se hallaban en el suelo tumbados por la deflagración de la bomba e intentaba ponerse en pie. Con un movimiento rápido Bella y Rose se encargaron de ellos disparándoles a la cabeza, después de aquella detonación ya no tenía sentido guardar silencio. Me dirigí a uno de los coches que quedaban y que anteriormente habíamos dejado cargando la batería suponiendo que después de tanta espera ya estaría cargada, pero Bella me dijo que no valía la pena

No arrancará Edward, la detonación se habrá cargado todo lo eléctrico- pero yo, cabezón intenté ponerlo en marcha. Estaba muerto, como todo lo demás

Deberíamos alejarnos cagando leches- anunció Bella- mucho me temo que esa bomba puede afectarnos de alguna manera

¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó Emmet

Pues que ésa forma de seta tiene que ver con una bomba nuclear

La mandíbula se me desencajó

Estás segura Bella?- pregunté

Todo lo que puedo estar.- contestó

Nos dirigimos hacia la zona contraria a la bomba, aquello nos alejaba de la costa pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a pasar por aquella zona.

En cuanto nos sea posible deberíamos encontrar un sitio en el que poder ducharnos, cambiarnos de ropa y buscar un vehículo- advirtió Bella entre jadeos por el esfuerzo de caminar rápido.

Y eso hará que no nos enfermemos?- preguntó Rose

Bueno, en teoría. La bomba ha detonado a muchos kilómetros de nosotros, pero deberíamos poder alejarnos por lo menos unos cincuenta kilómetros y no está demás que consiguiéramos algunas pastillas de yodo.

Asentimos y apresuramos la marcha. Nos quedaba un camino muy largo.


	21. CAPI 21 UN DESCANSO

CAPI 21 UN DESCANSO

 **BELLA**

Estaba agotada, no podía dar un paso más. La caminata había hecho mella en nosotros y ahora buscábamos un lugar donde guarecernos a pasar la noche. Por tercera vez me paré a vomitar, Edward estaba muy preocupado ya que no sabíamos a ciencia cierta si aquello era debido a mi embarazo o bien una reacción a la radiación, y aunque yo me empeñaba en explicarle que si fuera por la radiación estaríamos todos en la misma tesitura lo cierto es que salvo las cuatro cosas que había leído no sabía una mierda sobre el tema pero por nada del mundo dejaría que Edward supiera de mis miedos.

Nos encontrábamos cerca de un núcleo urbano, en un barrio de alto standing que estaba tan vacío como mi estómago en aquellos momentos; imaginábamos que aquel enjambre de zombis había arrastrado tras de sí a todos y cada uno de aquellos seres, pero no quisimos bajar la guardia. Nos decidimos por una casa cualquiera cuando el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte. Tras saltar el muro que la rodeaba nos encontramos la puerta abierta de par en par como si nos diera la bienvenida. Mientras Edward y Emmet revisaban la casa yo me quedé con Rosalie en el porche, las ampollas de mis pies no me permitían dar un paso más!.

Que tal te encuentras?- me preguntó Rose

Como una puta mierda- noté su mirada inquisidora sobre mí, sabía de sobras a qué se refería y en ése momento no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a ello. Con una mueca en mi cara le susurré

Ahora no Rose, por favor.- ella asintió no del todo convencida

Bien, pero ni por un momento pienses que voy a olvidarme del tema um?- asentí sabiendo que la rubia cumpliría su amenaza aliviada por tener algún tiempo más para enfrentarme a mis demonios.

Los chicos salieron de su reconocimiento dándonos el visto bueno justo cuando una fina lluvia comenzó a caer. Edward me ayudó a ponerme en pie y pese a su estado de agotamiento me cogió en brazos, cosa que le agradecí.

La casa era espectacular, una de aquellas que veías en las revistas o en televisión y en la que jamás hubiera pensado estar, me impresionó el lujo que había aunque me sentí incómoda cuando vi las fotografías de las personas que allí vivían, o vivieron… todo el lujo me pareció deslucido al pensar en lo que les había podido suceder a aquellas personas y yo no podía dejar de sentirme como una intrusa que había irrumpido en su hogar.

Edward notó que mi mirada se posaba en una fotografía en la que aparecía la familia, una mujer rubia guapísima junto a un apuesto marido, dos niños a sus lados igual de rubios que su madre y un precioso bebé.

No pienses en ello preciosa- me susurró Edward

Asentí tragando el nudo de mi garganta mientras ponía el portarretratos boca abajo. Edward subió conmigo en brazos las escaleras y me condujo hacia una gran habitación.

Esto te va a encantar- anunció

Abrió una puerta y ante mí apareció un enorme baño que me recordó a un spa.

Hay agua caliente…

Aquellas palabras sonaron como a música para mis oídos y mis doloridos músculos.

¿cómo es posible? – pregunté

Edward se encogió de hombros

Qué más da? Imagino que se abastecen de una red privada, tienen placas solares o qué se yo!, lo importante es que tu ahora mismo te vas a tomar un baño de espuma que tu marido te va a preparar con todo su amor.- dijo con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Acto seguido me dejó un taburete mientras él se afanaba en llenar la bañera y añadía jabón

¿rosas o frambuesa? – dijo con voz de falsete imitando a un mayordomo mientras sostenía un bote en cada mano. Me reí de su pobre imitación y señalé frambuesa.

Una vez estuvo listo el baño me ayudó a desvestirme y a entrar en la bañera, el agua caliente relajó mis músculos en cuanto entraron en contacto, Edward se giró para irse cuando le dije

¿Dónde vas? ¿no te bañas conmigo?-

El titubeó y pasando sus manos por su pelo me dijo nervioso

Yo… no sabía que quisiera compañía…

Me miró intensamente esperando mi reacción ¿tan evidente había sido mi rechazo? Como tardé en contestar prosiguió.

Bella, cariño. Sé que algo te ha pasado, no soy idiota. Aquel hijo de perra que se te llevó…. Yo…. Sé que algo te hizo y no lo puedo llegar a imaginar… daría mi vida si con ello pudiera borrar lo que te pasó… y … yo .. me siento tan inútil que…

Dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieron mi cara, yo lo había pasado mal pero saber que Edward se sentía tan devastado, tan impotente ante aquella situación… el aceptar mi rechazo involuntario sin una sola queja hizo que el corazón me palpitara nuevamente. Alargué mi mano hacia el

Báñate conmigo, por favor- le supliqué

Se desvistió y entró en la bañera, intentaba mantenerse apartado de mí, pero me levanté y me senté entre sus piernas apoyando mi espalda en su pecho, cogí sus brazos y me envolví en ellos.

Te amo- susurré

Y yo a ti cariño, siempre

Salimos del agua cuando se quedó fría. Arrugados como pasas nos envolvimos en grandes y esponjosas toallas que encontramos en un armario. Nuestra ropa yacía en el fondo de la cesta de ropa sucia así que nos dirigimos a la habitación en busca de algo que poder ponernos.

Cuando abrí la puerta del armario mi boca se desencajó. Un inmenso vestidor permanecía oculto tras aquella puerta, más que un armario el sitio era una gran habitación anexa cubierta por puertas de armario, completamente abarrotado de caros trajes de marca, complementos y todo lo que una vez hubiera podido fantasear con tener, alineados por colores y temporadas los estantes cubrían el contorno de la estancia.

Es curioso cómo cambian las prioridades en caso de catástrofe, en mi vida anterior soñaba con tener muchas de las prendas que allí colgaban y ni por asomo las hubiera tenido al alcance de mis manos, ahora en el puto apocalipsis me frustraba intentando encontrar algo que fuera práctico y calentito. Tras desechar los vaporosos vestidos de gala, los trajes de chaqueta de una conocida firma por fin logré dar con la zona de vaqueros y me lancé en plancha a por ellos, seleccioné aquellos que creí me sentarían bien (no por el modelo, sino por la talla!) y rebusqué entre los finísimos jerséis de cachemir alguno que abrigara. Encontrar calzado fue una tarea difícil pues aquel vestidor solo contaba con altos zapatos de tacón de reconocidos renombres y no me veía yo corriendo con ellos mientras una manada de zombis intentaba morderme el culo.

Mi salvación vino de la mano de Rose, que tras unos toques en la puerta apareció con unas botas de montaña de mi número en la mano, aquello fue como desenvolver un regalo en navidad

Imaginé que las necesitarías – me dijo con una sonrisa. Rose se había bañado, también llevaba unos carísimos vaqueros y un grueso suéter de invierno

¿de dónde las has sacado?- pregunté mientras me calzaba

La habitación de la niña- dijo entre comillas - se ve que era una adolescente dada a la aventura, hay un caro equipo de montaña y todo.

Y Emmet? – preguntó Edward

En la cocina, intentando hacer la cena – la rubia sonrió

Bajamos a reunirnos con Emmet que intentaba sin mucho éxito encender el fuego. Edward descubrió que había que pulsar un botón del cuadro de luces ya que la cocina era – gracias a Dios – eléctrica. Encontramos la despensa bastante bien surtida, y pese a que obviamos la nevera, pues aunque había suministro eléctrico estaba todo echado a perder, cenamos bastante bien, hay que joderse! En casa mis latas de conservas se limitaban a unas cuantas de atún en aceite y un par de judías o garbanzos, allí descubrí que el pato asado con naranja existía también en lata!.

No entiendo por qué teniendo todo esto se marcharon de aquí- preguntó Emmet mientras abría su tercera lata de coktail de frutas

Miré alrededor pensando en las posibles razones

No sé – comenté mientras tragaba el último bocado- pudieron pasar mil cosas, quizás no estaban todos juntos aquí y se marcharon a reunirse en algún lugar, o tal vez imaginaron que lo mejor era ir a un punto seguro, o trataron de llegar algún lugar… las posibilidades de lo que ha podido pasar son infinitas, aunque deseo que lo hayan logrado.

Tras mis palabras el silencio se hizo en la sala cayendo como una losa sobre nosotros, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Rose interrumpió aquel recogimiento

Bien, ¿ahora que es lo que proponéis que hagamos? Quiero decir, esta casa está muy bien pero debemos salir cuanto antes de esta zona ¿Bella estamos lo bastante lejos de la zona de radiación?

Negué con mi cabeza.

Ni por asomo Rose, debemos continuar, aunque sinceramente preferiría descansar esta noche aquí estoy agotada

Bien- Concordó Edward- lo mejor será que aprovechemos y nos organicemos, reunamos todo lo que nos sea útil para aprovisionarnos y descansemos esta noche, mañana por la mañana continuaremos el viaje.

Asentimos con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Rose bajó unas mochilas de montaña de la habitación de la niña y algunos piolet y cuerdas con mosquetones del equipo de escalada, Emmet se encargó de seleccionar de la despensa todo lo relacionado con nuestra alimentación Edward y yo nos separamos buscando por la casa intentando encontrar algo que nos fuera útil, hasta el momento había recopilado un par de linternas, pilas de recambio, un amplio botiquín (en el que me sorprendí encontrar pastillas prenatales que rápidamente cogí), jabón y algunas toallas para el aseo. Me encontraba en lo que suponía era el despacho de la casa, largas hileras de estanterías repletas de libros de derecho ocupaban la mayor parte de la habitación, imaginé que uno de los progenitores sería un abogado, o lo había sido.

Me senté en el gran sillón de cuero que había detrás del enrevesado escritorio, tallado en madera con multitud de filigranas que lo hacían parecer aún más caro. Encima del escritorio volví a ver una fotografía de la bella familia. Recostándome en el sillón miré alrededor

Vamos sr. Abogado ¿dónde está su caja fuerte?- pensé en voz alta

Justo en la línea de mi visión había un gran cuadro (algo hortera para mi gusto) en el que aparecían imágenes sobre balanzas y querubines símiles de la justicia, me levanté y fui hacia el cuadro, no tuve que indagar mucho más, al tocarlo el cuadro se tambaleó hacia un lado y se abrió lateralmente dejando a la vista la caja fuerte

Premio!- sonreí

No sabía una mierda sobre como abrir cajas fuertes y dudaba que alguien de nosotros lo supiera, aquello no era una película en la que el protagonista ponía el oído cerca de la caja y comenzaba a girar la ruleta hacia un lado u otro consiguiendo abrirla en un pis pas. En su lugar había un teclado alfa numérico y un piloto con una luz fija de color rojo. Fue inevitable que pulsara algunas teclas al azar en un fútil intento de dar con la contraseña, cada vez que introducía cualquiera de las palabras que se me ocurrían y pulsaba intro la dichosa caja emitía un pitido anunciándome que estaba equivocada. Una cabeza cobriza se asomó por la puerta

¿cariño? – Edward entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Pareces un niño con zapatos nuevos – le dije al observar aquella sonrisa

Él se limitó a sacudir un juego de llaves cerca de mi cara

Feliz navidad – canturreó – he encontrado nuestro medio de transporte- sonreí en respuesta a la cara de felicidad que llevaba

Por tu sonrisa imagino que nuestro medio de transporte es la leche um?

Oh sí! Nena! Es lo más! – sus ojos brillaban - ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó curioso

Uh, he encontrado esta caja fuerte y estoy convencida que tras ella hay algún tipo de arma que nos puede servir, pero soy incapaz de dar con la clave para abrirla.

Edward estudió la caja fuerte mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca una y otra vez concentrado en ella.

Espera un momento.- dijo, y desapareció escaleras abajo sin dar más explicación. De repente la luz se fue y oí un click procedente de la caja

Inténtalo ahora! – oí que me gritaba desde algún lugar del piso inferior.

Al haber cortado el suministro eléctrico la caja hizo un reset y se abrió sin más.

Vaya mierda de caja de seguridad- murmuré sonriente, y efectivamente, allí dentro entre fajos de billetes y papeles varios encontré mi ansiada pistola, como su hubiese estado esperándome.

Una vez acomodamos lo que nos íbamos a llevar con nosotros bajamos al parking donde descubrimos el maravilloso transporte que tenía hipnotizados tanto a mi marido como a Emmet, y para mi sorpresa a Rose: un gran todoterreno de un brillante negro de alguna marca y modelo que personalmente a mí me la traía al pairo pero que a éstos tres les hacía babear como niños delante de un pastel de chocolate.

Cargamos las mochilas en él y un par de latas de gasolina que los chicos extrajeron de dos vehículos deportivos que también estaban en el parking

Es una pena que no podamos llevarnos el deportivo rojo – suspiró Rose pasando su mano por la carrocería del coche, yo rodé mis ojos cuando Emmet y Edward suspiraron dándole la razón. La cara de horror que se les quedó cuando con un martillo rompí las luces traseras del vehículo no tenía precio.

¿Qué haces? Gritaron a coro, yo me giré alzando las cejas por el tono lastimero que utilizaron

Pues lo que veis, me estoy cargando las luces traseras y también me cargaré las de posición así como la bocina en cuanto tenga idea de cómo hacerlo, no quiero llamar la atención ¿sabéis?

Rose se adelantó justo cuando iba a golpear la otra luz y me sujetó la mano – espera , espera…

No es necesaria tanta brutalidad ¿sabes?- los chicos asintieron enérgicamente y creí ver lágrimas en sus ojos, con un suspiro negué con la cabeza y bajé el martillo

Vale, no más brutalidad ¿cómo anulamos las luces y el claxon rubia?- le dije divertida al oír el suspiro de éstos tres

Rose abrió el capó del coche y tras trastear unos minutos dentro lo cerró con una sonrisa en la boca.

Listo!

Oh nena!, eres una caja de sorpresas! – dijo muy emocionado Emmet mientras la abrazaba y se abalanzaba sobre sus labios

Buscaos una habitación por dios! – les dije divertida

Tras echar un par de risas más a costa de mi inexistente gen car and driver dejamos todo listo para partir a primera hora de la mañana y nos retiramos a descansar.


	22. capitulo 22 SIN NOTICIAS

CAPÍTULO 22 – SIN NOTICIAS

El sol estaba en lo alto y pese a que brillaba en todo su esplendor sentía el frío del invierno penetrando en mí. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que hacía que se habían marchado en busca de Bella y a estas alturas aunque me negaba a admitirlo dudaba que la encontraran pues mi subconsciente se empeñaba en hacerme ver lo difícil de esta tarea ¿cómo podrían dar con ella en las circunstancias en las que el mundo se encontraba? Una y otra vez desechaba aquella idea y me sorprendí pese a mi formación científica volcada en pedir a Dios que los mantuvieran sanos y a salvo.

Mi estabilidad se había amoldado al vaivén del barco y por suerte ya no sentía mareos o náuseas y aunque aquello me hizo sentir un poco mejor el hecho de que nuestras reservas de comida hubieran menguado considerablemente me hacía tener un nudo en el estómago de forma constante.

Volví la vista hacía Sam y Seth, los hermanos intentaban durante horas (sin mucho éxito) pescar algo que poder echarnos a la boca pero salvo un par de pequeños peces que cocinamos para Renesmé no habían conseguido mucho más, el resto íbamos tirando con las pocas latas que quedaban pero aunque las habíamos racionado aun así no era suficiente. Una vocecilla tiró de mi camiseta y me sacó de mis cavilaciones

Tía Alice ¿Cuándo volverán con mamá?

Me agaché a abrazar a la pequeña susurrándole que seguramente no faltaría mucho, la pobre niña intentaba aguantar el tipo durante el día y aunque se la veía más retraída y callada Esme nos había comentado cómo lloraba durante las noches intentando que nadie se percatara. Renesmé había adoptado bajo el título de abuelos a Esme y Carlisle, que desde la desaparición de Bella y la posterior partida de su padre se había estado quedando en cubierta vigilante por si volvían, hasta que una noche apareció en medio de la cama de Carlisle y Esme y desde entonces el ritual se repetía cada noche como si hubieran pactado un acuerdo sin llegar haber hablado de ello siquiera.

El llanto de mi bebé requirió mi atención, estaba muy preocupada por su supervivencia y aunque por suerte aún tenía leche materna la producción había bajado alarmantemente dado el poco líquido y alimento que ingería y él no entendía de raciones. Lo cogí en brazos e intenté calmarlo bajo la atenta mirada de Renesmé. Podía notar cómo la pérdida de peso le había afectado también a él y tuve que contener el llanto.

Poco a poco nos fuimos reuniendo en cubierta, habíamos convenido una reunión para hablar de nuestra situación y decidir qué era lo que podíamos hacer. Dejé a mi pequeño en la cesta que le hacía las veces de cuna en el interior bajo la atenta mirada de Renesmé y me uní al resto.

Los ánimos estaban por los suelos, y cada cual aportó su punto de vista, debatimos nuestras posibilidades y aunque realmente no sabíamos que diantres hacer divagamos con las limitadas opciones con las que contábamos: por un lado pensábamos en Emmet, Rose, Edward y Bella (si es que habían conseguido el milagro de dar con ella) y en su vuelta ¿cómo podíamos informarlos de nuestra nueva ubicación si nos marchábamos de allí?, por algún motivo que desconocíamos no conseguíamos contactar con ellos a través de la radio ¿seguirían con vida? ¿Estarían en problemas? Aquellas dudas nos desesperaban y tratábamos de mantener nuestros más derrotistas pensamientos a raya, por otro lado nuestra partida debía ser inminente dada nuestra situación y en lo que sí estábamos de acuerdo es que era imperativo permanecer todos juntos. Hubo un gran debate respecto al tema cuando Jacob se presentó voluntario junto con Jared para ir en busca de provisiones, el tema quedó descartado cuando logramos que entendieran que no debíamos separarnos porque así tendríamos más oportunidades de continuar con vida.

La idea se le ocurrió a Leah, era simple pero efectiva y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que quizás era la más sensata: partiríamos hacia Isla Sophía y dejaríamos un mensaje. Jacob necesitó la ayuda de Seth para llegar hasta la boya que limitaba la entrada al puerto, amarraron en él con bridas un cabecero de una de las camas del barco en el que simplemente ponía:

"ID A ISLA SOPHÍA"

Complementaríamos la información lanzando mensajes cada hora por la radio con la esperanzada de que oyeran nuestro mensaje, por el momento no podíamos hacer nada más.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que en un principio me esperaba y cuando quise darme cuenta el contorno de la isla apareció en el horizonte llenándonos nuevamente de esperanza.

Una vez atracamos en el pequeño embarcadero nos tuvimos que contener las ganas a bajar todos en tropel y obligarnos a organizar la exploración de la isla, debíamos ser cautos ya que no sabíamos en qué condiciones se encontraría, quizás nos esperaba un comité de no muertos esperando para hincarnos el diente, o también existía la posibilidad de encontrarnos con otros supervivientes y no necesariamente agradables por lo que debíamos tener cuidado. Decidimos que en primer lugar bajarían Sam, Seth, Leah, Jacob y Jasper; aunque Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron en bajar a ayudar le negamos ese derecho indicándoles lo valiosos que ellos eran para nuestra supervivencia dada su profesión médica, lo cual aceptaron a regañadientes, el resto esperaríamos en el barco organizando todo aquello que nos íbamos a llevar.

 **JACOB**

Fue un gustazo poner los pies en tierra firme después de tanto tiempo en el mar, me sentí raro cuando intenté caminar sin el característico balanceo pero se sintió taaaan bien!

Leah caminaba a mi lado atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera echársenos encima e intentara mordernos el culo, se la veía nerviosa y algo acojonada, no la culpo ya que el único contacto con zombis que había tenido había sido desde la distancia cuando atacaron a sus padres y poca cosa más, agarraba la llave inglesa que había elegido como arma como si su vida dependiera de ello, y aunque en este caso sí que era cierto que dependía por el momento no había señales de aquellos seres del demonio por ninguna parte.

La cosa cambió cuando llegamos a la zona edificada de la pequeña isla, dos edificaciones de no muy gran tamaño se alzaban al final del camino que llevaba al embarcadero; el susto vino cuando intentamos comprobar uno de los edificios Sam intentaba abrir la puerta de entrada cuando de golpe y porrazo la gran cristalera que presidía parte de la fachada se rompió en mil pedazos siendo atravesada por un grupo de 4 de ésas cosas. Aunque reaccionamos rápido y nos ocupamos de ellos pude notar el impacto que tuvo en Leah por ver cara a cara a esos seres, se quedó congelada en su sitio incapaz de defenderse, hipnotizada por la mirada perdida y vacía característica de ellos, asqueada e intrigada a partes iguales por ver aquellos cuerpo repletos de heridas mortales y que aun así veía en movimiento, creo que a todos en algún momento nos ha pasado lo mismo. Con un movimiento rápido acabé con el zombi que ágilmente había conseguido llegar hasta ella y le machaqué la cabeza con un fuerte golpe haciendo que saliera de su estupor.

Gra…gracias Jake- balbuceó

Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa mojabragas y le guiñé un ojo

De nada encanto.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial nos adentramos en los pequeños edificios y barrimos el lugar. Salvo un par de cuerpos en avanzado estado de descomposición no hayamos nada más. El lugar estaba desierto, y aunque no lograba entender por qué aquel paraíso contaba con tan pocos inquilinos al mirar a mi alrededor pude ver que allí tendríamos una posibilidad para sobrevivir, si nos lo montábamos bien tendríamos alguna esperanza.

Tras reportarnos vía walkie con el barco decidimos inspeccionar los alrededores, la isla no era muy grande y no tardamos en peinarla de arriba abajo, por suerte para nosotros encontramos una laguna de agua natural que me transportó a una peli algo noña que hace algún tiempo había visto sobre una pareja y un lago pero que jamás admitiré haberla visto (uno tenía que mantener las apariencias!) contaba con una pequeña cascada y todo y el agua se deslizaba sobre ella desde una depresión del terreno haciendo el paisaje más idílico aún si cabe, me imaginé a Leah y a mí dentro de aquel lago y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, no lo iba a negar aquella muchacha me hacía sentir cosas que jamás antes había sentido y aunque nos habíamos acercado no habíamos pasado de robarnos un par de besos, y es que la tensión por sobrevivir no dejaba espacio a nada más pero en aquel lugar teníamos bastantes números para poder seguir adelante, tanto en materia de supervivencia como en nuestra relación lo cual me hizo sentir optimista y alegre.

 **ALICE**

Al atardecer y después de todo un día esperando por la partida de expedición con el corazón en un puño desembarcamos por fin en Isla Sophía. Jasper me había puesto al corriente del incidente con los zombis pero me aseguró que salvo aquellos la isla estaba limpia de aquellos seres. Trasladamos nuestras cosas hacia la zona edificada y nos pusimos a trabajar de inmediato. Acondicionamos el edificio de dos plantas de oficinas como zona de dormitorios, nos llevó toda la tarde redistribuir y sacar los muebles de las oficinas, amontonamos los ordenadores en un pequeño cuarto destinado a los productos de limpieza ya que a falta de electricidad eran inútiles, gracias a Dios que en el cuarto había cantidades ingentes de lejía y pudimos limpiar todo el lugar, no es que estuviera muy sucio pero tanto tiempo cerrado y en deshuso había hecho que algunos bichos autóctonos se adentraran en el lugar. La primera planta y el otro edificio la dejamos estar por el momento, el sol se estaba poniendo y aunque no habíamos encontrado más zombis por la zona queríamos montar algún sistema de alarma que nos alertara de la llegada de éstos. La idea la dio Jared, bajó del barco con las bolsas repletas de las latas que nos habíamos comido (y que no quisimos lanzar al mar, pues una cosa era que el futuro de la humanidad peligrara y otra bien distinta sumar a eso la debacle medio ambiental), la idea la había sacado de alguna serie del tipo B, atar las latas a un cordel y rodear el perímetro de esta manera si alguna de ésas cosas se acercaba haría sonar las latas entre sí alertando a las personas que estuvieran de guardia. Porque sí, haríamos guardias; la desaparición de Bella nos había dado una muy dura e importante lección para afrontar el nuevo mundo: jamás debíamos bajar la guardia.


End file.
